


Вечный огонь: Кровь и огонь

by blahblahbayern



Series: Вечный огонь [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Family, Fire Healer Zuko, Friendship, Gen, Translation, Zuko Needs Friends, slowburn Zutara
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Книга первая, в которой спасение Аватара из Крепости Похуай заканчивается не так уж хорошо. Тяжело быть принцем в изгнании, который пытается вернуться домой, особенно когда Аватар просто хочет быть твоим другом и вносит во все путаницу. О, и упомянул ли Зуко, что каким-то образом излечил мальчишку? Ага, это произошло.





	1. Кровь и огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Undying Fire: Blood and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243121) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



> Я с первых слов влюбилась в эту историю, и наконец начинаю делиться ею с вами. Надеюсь, что вам она тоже понравится.
> 
> Спасибо Ttruth с фикбука, которая бетит текст перевода.

Крепость Похуай считалась неприступной. Лучники Ю Янь охраняли ее периметр соколиными глазами и еще более быстрыми руками — готовые спустить тетиву смертоносных стрел, всегда бьющих в цель. Кроме того, там были сотни солдат, патрулирующих внутреннюю часть стен, каждый из которых был отобран за преданность и навыки. Зуко знал это. Конечно, он был в курсе, каждый раз пробираясь в крепость, но он также научился сливаться с тенями и двигаться с молчаливой скрытностью пантеро-лисицы. Даже лучшие из Народа Огня не могли удержать его снаружи, если он действительно хотел пробраться внутрь, и в этот раз опасность быть пойманным или убитым действительно стоила риска.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить свою цель: Аватар был заперт в одной из высокоприоритетных тюрем, подвешенный на толстые цепи. Зуко не терял времени зря, освобождая мальчика и оттаскивая его к выходу, хотя принц и был осторожен, чтобы не раскрыть свою личность. Еще до проникновения в крепость Зуко решил, что вытащить Аватара будет слишком хлопотно, если мальчик будет ему сопротивляться. Намного проще изобразить друга или, по крайней мере, разыграть спасательную миссию, а не похищение. Но все впустую: сигнал тревоги прозвучал до того, как они успели выбраться.

— Держись ближе ко мне! — крикнул Аанг, несясь вперед и сдувая с их пути группу солдат мощным порывом ветра.

Зуко нахмурился и ускорил темп, но даже при всей своей выносливости и скорости он не мог угнаться за покорителем воздуха. Он крякнул, когда копье пролетело прямо перед его лицом. Неожиданно он оказался окруженным той самой группой копьеносцев, которую Аанг только что смел с дороги. Зуко не колебался: он бросился вперед вихрем стали, рубя налево и направо и выбивая копья с, казалось, непринужденной легкостью. Вот только Зуко знал слишком хорошо, как болели его руки, отражая удар за ударом, да и не похоже было, что он может получить хоть какую-то передышку в ближайшее время.

Его чувствительный слух уловил, что что-то несется в его сторону. Едва он сделал шаг в сторону, поток воздуха врезался в одну половину копьеносцев, затем он отпрыгнул в противоположную сторону, позволяя другому потоку позаботиться об оставшейся половине. Сильнее сжимая рукояти своих парных мечей, он повернул голову и увидел Аанга, остановившегося перед ним с самодельным посохом в руках. Искра взаимопонимания проскочила между мальчиками, когда они оба осознали, что им не удастся уйти. Пришло время для плана Б.

Инстинкты подсказали Зуко, что произойдет, поэтому он просто приготовился к полету, когда порыв ветра поднял его с земли и подбросил к верхней стене. Он приземлился с кувырком и приготовился отбиваться от солдат, бросившихся к нему, однако прежде, чем он успел размахнуться, ноги обхватили его за талию и подняли в воздух, пронося над первыми воротами. Зуко поднял взгляд и увидел Аанга, выделывавшего какие-то сумасшедшие вращения своей палкой, которые каким-то образом держали их в воздухе, но времени удивляться ситуации у него не осталось. Копья летели в них со всех сторон.

Стиснув зубы, Зуко отражал и отбивал копья как только мог, но его более тяжелый вес в сочетании с резкими движениями оказался не по силам мальчику, и они кучей свалились на середину крепостной стены. С легким головокружением Зуко поднял голову и заметил двух солдат, бегущих к ним от ближайшей сторожевой башни, и их подмогу, наступавшую с другой стороны. Он вскочил на ноги и бросился на двоих справа тогда, как Аанг кинулся разбираться с остальными. Они работали, как единый организм, уравновешивая сталь ветром, а грубую силу ловкой грацией, сражались бок-о-бок, не позволяя причинить вред друг другу. Зуко бы посмеялся над иронией, не будь его положение таким отчаянным. Кто бы мог подумать, что из него и Аватара получится такая хорошая команда?

К сожалению, удача оставила их. Отчаянная попытка перебраться через последнюю стену закончилась в огне — буквально — и пара беглецов снова была окружена. Зуко увидел четыре потока пламени и с рыком разочарования осознал, что ему придется распрощаться со своим прикрытием, чтобы отразить атаку. Рука дернула его за шиворот, развернув кругом, прямо перед тем, как ветер окружил их, словно щит. Проклятый монашек спас его снова.

— Отставить огонь!

Это был адмирал Джао. Зуко резко повернул голову, впиваясь пальцами в рукояти своих клинков, и наблюдал за адмиралом, остановившимся перед вереницей покорителей огня.

— Аватара нужно взять живым!

Не раздумывая, Зуко дернулся вперед и скрестил мечи у Аанга под горлом, расположив лезвия так, чтобы можно было перерезать горло мальчика одним быстрым движением. Мгновение никто не смел пошевелиться, потрясенный таким поворотом событий. Зуко чувствовал, как дрожит маленькое тело Аанга, но он не обращал на это внимания и пристально смотрел на Джао через прорези маски: хватит ли мужчине духу поймать его на блефе, если это вообще блеф. В тот момент Зуко и сам не был уверен — полубезумный от адреналина, бегущего по его венам. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, это то, что он не собирается сдавать Аватара этому коварному ублюдку только потому, что их загнали в угол: да он лучше проведет следующие три года своей жизни в поисках нового покорителя стихий.

Что-то в позе, должно быть, убедило Джао в серьезности его намерений, потому что мужчина неожиданно начал отдавать приказы об открытии ворот.

— Адмирал, что Вы делаете? — воскликнул полковник Шину.

— Выпустить их, — прорычал Джао. — Сейчас же!

Зуко услышал скрежет чего-то открывающегося позади него. Очень осторожно он двинулся спиной вперед через проем, ни на мгновение не сводя глаз с Джао. Он знал, что мужчина что-то затеял, однако ни один из покорителей огня не пошевелился, когда Зуко и Аанг вышли на дорогу и продолжили уходить все дальше и дальше. Почему-то это только сильнее нервировало принца. Что-то здесь было не так. Джао ни за что не позволил бы им уйти так просто.

— Смотри, — выдохнул Аанг. — Ворота закрываются.

Зуко, не говоря ни слова, продолжил вести мальчика спиной вперед, все еще держа клинки у его горла. Он не собирался расставаться со своим преимуществом только потому, что они были за пределами крепости. Он знал, что Джао будет наблюдать за ними. Одно неверное движение, и они снова будут окружены. Конечно, не забыл он и о лучниках Ю Янь.

Раздраженный тем, как много времени занимает выход из опасной зоны, Зуко бросил взгляд через плечо и почувствовал облегчение, обнаружив, что они почти достигли перекрестка. Еще чуть-чуть и они могут броситься в лес. Принц был уверен, что сможет найти способ удержать Аватара после произошедшего, хотя это и не будет просто, потому что он потерял веревку. Зуко по собственному опыту знал, каким неуловимым может быть покоритель воздуха.

— Берегись!

Застигнутый врасплох, Зуко повернул голову вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть стрелу, летящую в него. Времени не было ни для уклонения, ни для защиты: он просто замер в ожидании удара заостренного наконечника, зная, что это, возможно, будет последним, что он почувствует.

Удар так и не последовал.

Зуко потребовалась только секунда, чтобы осознать, что его палаши были откинуты в сторону и маленькое тело, прижатое к его груди, опиралось на него тяжелее, чем два шага назад. Не успев обдумать значимость этих событий, он услышал еще одну стрелу, со свистом летящую в них, и в кувырке свернул с дороги, утягивая Аватара за собой. Его сердце болезненно застучало при виде стрелы, которая воткнулась в землю всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Это было слишком близко.

— Нам нужно попасть в лес, — выдохнул Аанг, отстраняясь от принца.

Зуко кивнул и встал, убирая свои дао-мечи в ножны за спину, перед тем, как наклониться и поднять мальчика на ноги. Послышались крики изнутри крепости Похуай; вскоре ворота были снова открыты и силуэты в красном вырвались в проход, словно лава из вулкана. Живот Зуко сжался от беспокойства. Это вообще когда-нибудь закончится?

— Держись! — перекрикивая гам, бросил Аанг. — Я обеспечу нам прикрытие!

Пыль и грязь собрались, образуя облакообразную вуаль, пряча двух беглецов и от покорителей огня, и от лучников. У Зуко не было времени удивляться: его схватили за запястье и дернули вперед, утягивая с необыкновенной скоростью к лесу. Только легкий бриз, поднимающий его ноги, спас парня от падения лицом в землю. Он понял, что Аанг, должно быть, использует покорение воздуха, чтобы помочь ему держать такую же скорость. Это было тревожное — и неприятно унизительное — открытие. Он всегда гордился своими независимостью и скоростью.

Ветки цеплялись за них, пока они пробивались сквозь деревья, впрочем, воздушный барьер Аанга защищал их от чрезмерных травм. Вдалеке слышались крики людей, охотившихся за ними, но либо воины Джао свернули не туда и заблудились в лесу, либо Аанг действительно был настолько быстр, потому что вскоре шум затих и все, что Зуко мог расслышать, было шелестом листьев да тяжелыми вздохами его спутника.

Неожиданно барьер из ветра перед ними дрогнул, и Зуко споткнулся о землю. Аанг упал на колени, со стоном прижимая руку к плечу. Глаза Зуко расширились, когда он увидел металлический стержень, торчащий между пальцами мальчика.

— Нет! — воскликнул Зуко, моментально забывая о своем правиле молчать. — Не вытаскивай!

Но было уже слишком поздно. Аанг выдернул стрелу и со сдавленным криком повалился на спину, притягивая колени к груди и хныча от боли. Зуко откинул руку Аанга, пока идиот не натворил чего похуже. Он присел, чтобы рассмотреть повреждение. Кровь хлынула из раны липкими толчками, не оставляя возможности рассмотреть что-либо. Зуко зашипел, поняв, что стрела пронзила подмышечную артерию. Неудивительно, что было так много крови.

Аанг уставился на него лихорадочными серыми глазами.

— Все плохо? — спросил он болезненно.

Зуко покачал головой, не вполне доверяя себе, чтобы заговорить. С каждой каплей крови утекали его надежды на восстановление чести и возвращение домой. У него не было ни лечебных трав, ни бинтов. Ничего, кроме двух мечей и смертельно раненного Аватара, который — думал Зуко с отвращением к себе — был всего лишь глупым ребенком. Глупым ребенком, который решил броситься под стрелу, которая ему не предназначалась.

 _Сосредоточься!_ — сказал голос в его голове со знакомыми интонациями дяди. — _Не позволяй чувствам затуманить разум!_

Зуко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Правильно. Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. Оставь страх в стороне. Оставь все эмоции в стороне. А теперь придумай, как все исправить.

Он распахнул глаза и прижал руки к ране, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Кровь просачивалась через его пальцы, теплая и липкая, и уже не в первый раз он проклинал Аанга за то, что тот вытащил стрелу, не удосужившись убедиться, что это безопасно. Прямо как наивный импульсивный ребенок. Этот пацан хоть когда-нибудь _думает_? Впрочем, он же преследовал замороженных лягушек.

Взгляд Зуко обратился к посеревшему лицу Аанга. Он не мог не заметить, каким маленьким и хрупким выглядел мальчик, как одна из кукол Азулы перед тем, как быть сожженной до тла. Это был довольно нервирующий образ, особенно потому, что принц прекрасно знал, каким могущественным может быть Аватар, если на него надавить. Странно, как одна стрела смогла изменить все так сильно. Конечно, из-за этой самой стрелы судьба Аватара сейчас оказалась в его руках, как и шансы самого Зуко вернуться домой. У духов определенно было извращенное чувство юмора. Не то, чтобы Зуко находил что-то смешное в своем текущем положении. Как сильно бы ни давил Зуко, кровь продолжала выходить из открытой раны на плече Аанга — мальчик едва был в сознании.

Игнорируя стальные пальцы паники, сжимавшие его собственный разум, Зуко продолжил сдавливать рану одной рукой, а свободной схватил Аанга за запястье, чтобы проверить пульс мальчика. Слабое трепетание поприветствовало его окровавленные пальцы. Он побледнел, понимая, что время на исходе: Аанг терял слишком много крови.

— Проклятье! — прорычал Зуко, прижимая уже обе руки к ране. — Не смей умирать у меня на руках, Аватар!

Моргание было единственным ответом, который он получил, как если бы Аанг был слишком слаб для всего остального. Осознание собственного бессилия и страх растекались по венам принца, распространяясь по всему телу парализующим ядом. Это не должно было быть так. Этот проклятый идиот-покоритель воздуха не должен был умирать. Не сейчас. Не так. Не тогда, когда он был так _близко_.

— Выбирайся! — кричал Зуко, встряхивая мальчика. — Аватар ты или нет? Так борись! Используй свои проклятые силы и спаси себя!

Голова Аанга свалилась на бок, а его татуировки-стрелы и глаза так и не засветились. Кажется, даже всемогущий Аватар не мог обойти законы природы. Зуко стиснул зубы. Его сердце неистово колотилось в груди, пока он сильнее зажимал рану руками, отчаянно пытаясь предотвратить еще большую потерю крови. Если бы её только можно было вернуть в тело Аватара. Если бы он только мог запечатать артерию и сшить кожу. Тогда все было бы в порядке. Тогда все было бы хорошо.

— Ну же, — прошептал Зуко, смотря сверху на полубессознательного мальчика, пока слезы скатывались по щекам, скрытым за маской.

Так много его надежд зависели от жизни этого ребенка. Так много его мечтаний. Если это сердце остановится, если эти легкие прекратят дышать… Он уже мог представить, что произойдет. Больше времени на корабле с бунтующей командой и дядей, желающим лишь пить чай сутки напролет и играть в Пай-Шо. Больше отвратительных ледяных пустынь и замерзших вод. Больше темноты. Больше поисков — непрекращающихся поисков — и ни единой, _ни единой_ возможности вернуться домой.

— Нет. — Зуко закрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Ни за что. _Ни за что!_

Он все еще чувствовал тепло жизни Аватара, пульсирующее в его руках. Когда он с закрытыми глазами опустился на колени рядом с ним, просто желая, чтобы кровь вернулась на место, что-то внутри него ожило — хрупкое мерцание огня, которое, кажется, исходило из самого центра его существа. Этот огонь согревал его, как крошечное солнце — поначалу совсем маленькое, но потом языки пламени начали медленно расти, распространяя ниточки тепла по его телу и наполняя его ослепительной энергией. Он понял, что огонь собирается у его рук, протягиваясь к источнику того раненного пульсирующего тепла. Пытаясь соединиться.

_Огонь — это жизнь._

Слова прозвучали у него в голове. Хотя он и понятия не имел, где слышал эту фразу, что-то как будто встало на свои места. Медленно выдыхая, Зуко сосредоточился на глубокой кровавой ране под своими ладонями и почувствовал резкое потягивание в животе. Но нет, это как будто вовсе и не был его живот. Скорее, как если бы что-то дошло до самой его сути и тянуло нитями огонь глубоко изнутри него, чтобы построить мост к ране Аанга. Он чувствовал, как боль и кровь смешиваются с легким шепотом, но, более того, он чувствовал зияющую пропасть там, где ци должна была течь в теле другого мальчика, и которую его собственное горящее солнце инстинктивно пыталось заполнить.

Дыхание Зуко стало более резким, пока он пытался понять, что происходит. Чистая энергия, солнечными лучами текущая по его сосудам, была настолько же пьянящей, насколько и ужасающей, и с каждой минутой она причиняла все больше боли своему носителю. Высвобождаемая рывками, беспорядочно и неумело, она словно вырывала его душу из тела — как если бы его внутреннее солнце было лишено всего своего тепла, оставляя его пустым, и уязвимым, и таким ужасно холодным.

В панике Зуко попытался разорвать нити, соединяющие его с Аангом, но невидимая цепь словно бы связала их. К тому времени, когда ему наконец удалось разорвать связь, черные точки появились у него перед глазами, а в ушах громко звенело.

Попытавшись встать, Принц Зуко потерял сознание.

***

Все болело. Аанг со стоном открыл глаза, моргая несколько раз, чтобы прийти в себя. Он, кажется, был на какой-то лесной поляне, и, судя по розоватому оттенку неба, было чуть позже рассвета. Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от легкого головокружения, он сел и увидел человека в черном, распластавшегося на земле рядом с ним. Ухмыляющаяся маска злобно блестела. Он охнул, когда воспоминания нахлынули на него: Джао, пленивший его и заковавший в цепи в крепости Похуай, воин в маске, пришедший, чтобы спасти его, стрела, и затем…

— Моя рана! — воскликнул Аанг. 

Он отодвинул окровавленную накидку в сторону и осмотрел место, где, по его ощущениям, стрела пробила его кожу. Полосы засохшей крови покрывали большую часть области, но, хотя его плечо болезненно пульсировало и чутко реагировало на прикосновения, там не было никакой дыры. С широко распахнутыми глазами он быстро лизнул палец и оттер красновато-коричневые отметины. Неровная, едва подлеченная кожа, представшая его взору, выглядела свежей и глянцевой.

Потрясенный, Аанг выпустил ткань накидки из ослабевших пальцев и уставился на фигуру в маске у своих ног. Он не мог вспомнить всего, что произошло прошлой ночью, но расплывчатые образы, мелькающие в его голове, сказали ему достаточно для того, чтобы он знал, что обязан жизнью загадочному воину. Это, однако, все еще не объясняло, как человек узнал, что его нужно спасать, или почему теперь он лежал на земле, по-видимому, без сознания.

— Эй, — пробормотал Аанг, тыкая мужчину в ребра. — Ты там в порядке?

Маска — как Аанг решил его называть — даже не пошевелился. Аанг нахмурился и положил подбородок на руки. Возможно, парень просто спал: он совершенно точно дышал, только вот Аанг все еще ощущал беспокойство. Что-то странное произошло прошлой ночью. Не могла ужасная рана от стрелы так просто исчезнуть, только вот каким-то образом это произошло. Каким-то образом этот таинственный мужчина в синей маске исцелил его.

Аанг смотрел сквозь полые прорези маски, пытаясь рассмотреть человека за ней сквозь темноту. Импульс заставил его протянуть руку к ухмыляющейся маске, но затем он заколебался, прикусывая нижнюю губу, пока сомнения одолевали его. Монахи говорили ему, что нужно всегда уважать частную жизнь человека. Этот человек очевидно имел причину, чтобы носить маску: предавать его доверие было бы неправильно.

— Ох, я только одним глазочком, — решил Аанг, откидывая сомнения. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним все хорошо…

Он схватил прохладную поверхность деревянной маски и потянул…

И немедленно пожалел о своем решении.

— Нет, — выдохнул Аанг, отлетая назад и с грохотом роняя маску. — Нет, нет, нет!

Ему было плохо. Он злился, но прежде всего он был просто смущен. Потому что это бледное угловатое лицо нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим, как и красный шрам, который искажал левую половину лица подростка. Это был Зуко — принц Народа Огня, тот самый парень, что охотился за Аангом с тех самых пор, как он проснулся на руках у Катары.

Тряся головой в отрицании, Аанг вскочил на ноги и бросился к деревьям, но потом замер. Зуко, может, и преследовал его по всему миру, намереваясь захватить его, но Маска — Маска, которым и был Зуко в душе — пришел, чтобы освободить его, когда Аанг даже не надеялся на спасение. Маска исцелил его.

Вздыхая, Аанг развернулся и возвратился туда, где принц лежал без сознания. Он сел на корень ближайшего дерева и притянул колени к груди, время от времени бросая беспокойные взгляды на своего спасителя. Может быть, Сокка был прав, называя Зуко злобным придурком с конским хвостом, но Аанг решил, что он, по крайней мере, мог бы выслушать парня. Возможно, принц передумал. Возможно, теперь он хотел им помочь.

Возможно…

***

Что-то теплое коснулось лица Зуко, согревая и даря так необходимое сейчас тепло.

«Солнечный свет», — подсказал его разум.

Да, именно. Солнечный свет. Зуко открыл глаза и сразу же был ослеплен золотыми лучами, пробивающимися сквозь ветви деревьев. Он сморщился и потер лицо рукой, испытывая боль от интенсивности бликов. Возможно, он ударился головой. Это бы объяснило пульсирующую боль у основания черепа.

С тихим стоном он повернул голову и увидел знакомого мальчика, сидящего на корне дерева с прижатыми к груди коленями. Зуко наморщил лоб, но Аватар и не смотрел в его сторону.

— Знаешь, чем плохо родиться больше ста лет назад? — бросил Аанг, как если бы они вели разговор все это время. — Я скучаю по всем своим друзьям. До начала войны я часто навещал своего друга Кузона. Мы вдвоем выкручивались из таких переделок! Он был одним из моих самых близких друзей, — Аанг посмотрел на Зуко. — Кстати, он был из Страны Огня, как ты.

Зуко ничего не ответил. Он не понимал, почему ребенок говорил ему это, и затем улыбка, полная смущения, подняла уголки губ младшего мальчика.

— Если бы мы знали друг друга, — продолжил Аанг теплым и полным надежды голосом, — может, мы и подружились бы?

Серые глаза встретились с золотыми, и тысяча непроизнесенных слов как будто пронеслась между ними. Затем образ мужчины, сидящего на троне в окружении огня, мелькнул у Зуко в голове, напоминая ему о его задании. Напоминая ему о его судьбе.

Зуко сжал руку в кулак. Через мгновение он уже был на ногах, швыряя огненный шар в Аватара. Аанг уклонился от атаки и вскочил на дерево, прыгая с ветки на ветку со всей скоростью и грацией мастера покорения воздуха. Хмурясь, Зуко уронил руки и наблюдал за тем, как мальчик скрывается из поля зрения, зная, что преследовать его бесполезно. Зная, что, на самом деле, он и не хотел его преследовать. Даже его огненный шар казался каким-то слабым, словно злости, необходимой для атаки, не было вовсе.

Его челюсть напряглась, и он посмотрел туда, где в последний раз видел Аанга, вспоминая ту застенчивую глупую улыбку и невинное предложение дружбы, которое ее сопровождало. Всего лишь наивный ребенок.

Зуко повернулся спиной к деревьям.

— Мы никогда не сможем быть друзьями, Аватар, — сказал он категорически.

Хозяин Огня назначил ему задание. Зуко не разочарует своего отца снова.

Тем не менее была одна вещь, которую Зуко не понимал. Он поднял запачканные кровью руки к лицу и изучил свои ладони, вспоминая связь, возникшую между ним самим и мальчиком. Вспоминая, как его огонь протянулся к ране и пытался заполнить зияющую пропасть внутри.

Зуко сглотнул, и сердце в его груди забилось быстрее:

— Я… я правда излечил его?

Некому было дать ему ответ, и все же простой факт, что Аанг мог танцевать на деревьях, словно лист на ветру, говорил о том, что мальчик был вполне себе исцелен. Зуко спросил себя, может ли он поговорить с дядей об этом, но затем понял, что Айро будет задавать слишком много вопросов. Как вообще он должен объяснить, что он пробрался в крепость Похуай, чтобы спасти — нет, _похитить_ — Аватара и потом кончил тем, что заодно и излечил надоедливого ребенка? Да он даже не знал, что покорители огня могут быть целителями. Это техника покорителей воды, да и среди них она не была такой уж частой.

Зуко с раздражением зарычал и вскинул руки.

— Это невозможно! — заявил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Вся ситуация была бессмысленной. По правде говоря, все, что произошло вчера, было бессмысленным. Для него самого было бы лучше выкинуть это из головы. Его учителя сказали бы ему отложить все отвлекающее в сторону и сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. Что с того, что Аватар спас ему жизнь, приняв на себя ту стрелу? Что с того, что ему каким-то образом удалось спасти этого самого Аватара с помощью только духам известно какой силы? Это произошло, и теперь ему нужно двигаться дальше.

Зуко вздохнул и поднял маску с земли, а затем направился к своему катеру, чтобы сменить перепачканную кровью одежду. Вернувшись на основное судно, он сказал дяде, что пойдет спать, и запретил его беспокоить.

Заснуть ему удалось нескоро.


	2. Признания и недомолвки

Лягушка пялилась на него. Аанг повернулся спиной к дотошной амфибии и продолжил оттирать свои рубашку и накидку, окуная ткань в ручей, когда необходимо. Прямо сейчас он не хотел даже смотреть на лягушку — замороженную или нет — долгое, очень долгое время. Хотя, если быть честным, это не было виной лягушки, что он был пойман, закован в цепи, а затем, наконец, спасен одним из самых опасных противников. Нет, во всем был виноват он сам.

— Я такой глупый, — пробормотал Аанг, усерднее натирая места с красными пятнами на своей накидке. — Я должен был знать, что Зуко на самом деле не изменился, — шкряб, шкряб, шкряб. — Я имею в виду, что он преследовал меня по всему миру. Он всегда пытался схватить меня, поджигать все вокруг, и…

Мыло выскользнуло из рук Аанга, и, когда течение уносило его вниз, оно с насмешливым ликованием прыгало то вверх, то вниз. Аанг издал разочарованный вздох и бросил свою одежду в кучу на камень рядом с собой. Казалось, что сейчас просто все шло неправильно. Даже этот глупый кусок мыла был против него!

Лента воды проскользнула мимо него, выхватила вспенившийся кусок мыла из ручья и вынесла его обратно на берег. С удивлением повернувшись, Аанг увидел Катару, которая перехватила мыло и с улыбкой посмотрела на него. Вместо того, чтобы ответить широкой улыбкой, как он обычно делал, Аанг обнял свои колени и отвернулся к ручью. Повисло неловкое молчание, когда он продолжил игнорировать ее, хотя и чувствовал, как она сверлит его взглядом, а потом Катара подошла и села рядом с ним.

— Эй, — сказала она, легко толкая его локтем, — что-то не так?

Аанг положил подбородок на колени, недовольно глядя на рябь:

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Она положила ладонь на его руку:

— Снова кошмары?

Он покачал головой.

— Что же тогда?

Аанг ничего не ответил. Он не хотел думать о том, что произошло прошлой ночью, и тем более обсуждать это. Впервые ему хотелось, чтобы Катара оставила его в покое.

Катара вздохнула и подняла брошенную одежду Аанга, продолжив оттирать те места, до которых он еще не добрался. Аанг уставился на ноги, пытаясь игнорировать ощущение того, как все сжимается внутри. Как ни пытался, он не мог выкинуть разговор с Зуко из головы. От одной мысли о том, как быстро принц швырнул в него огненный шар, сердце мальчика наполнялось ужасной тяжестью, и он не мог понять почему. Он с самого начала знал, что Зуко его враг. Отказ от дружбы не должен был причинять столько боли. Вот только он причинял. И действительно много.

— Подожди-ка, — пробормотала Катара.

Он моргнул и увидел, как она подносит оранжевую накидку к глазам.

— Это… Это кровь? — потребовала она.

Аанг замер. Все его тело напряглось, словно готовясь к бою. Сверкающие голубые глаза повернулись к нему, и он виновато сжался, чувствуя, что она видит его насквозь. Она ахнула от возмущения.

— Я права, так? — она сжала испачканную ткань.

Аанг поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте:

— Катара, я могу объяснить...

— Тебе бы лучше объяснить! — она ткнула его в ребра. — Вчера ты сказал, что просто собираешься пойти к травнице. А теперь вся твоя одежда в крови, и… — ярость угасла в ее глазах, и ее пальцы сжали предплечье его левой руки. — Аанг, — выдохнула она, прикрывая рот рукой. — О, Аанг, что случилось с твоим плечом?

Аанг опустил взгляд на участок бледной кожи, где была его рана. Теперь, когда он отмыл всю кровь, она просто выглядела розовой и неровной, словно скрюченный сучок на стволе дерева. Впрочем, жаловаться ему было не на что. Если бы Зуко не излечил его, он бы умер. Шрам был малой расплатой.

— Аанг, — повторила Катара низким голосом, роняя его измазанную кровью одежду и беря его за руки, — Что на самом деле произошло прошлой ночью?

Их глаза встретились. Он понял, что пойман в ловушку чистой заботы и теплоты, читаемых в выражении ее лица. Он тихо выдохнул, понимая, что не может больше держать этот секрет при себе. По крайней мере не когда она смотрела на него так.

— Меня поймали, — признался он. — Адмирал Джао. Ну, знаешь, этот вредный человек с большими бакенбардами, который преследовал нас в Храме Огня?

Она кивнула.

— В общем, он отправил лучников за мной, и они были очень хороши. _Действительно_ хороши. Они поймали меня, когда я искал лягушек для тебя и Сокки на болоте.

— Верно, — сказала Катара, протягивая слово с отвращением и выпуская его руки. — Лягушки.

Аанг глуповато улыбнулся, вспоминая, какими расстроенными были Катара и ее брат, когда осознали, что у них во рту замороженные болотные создания. Однако, как заметил Аанг, лягушки сработали. Сокка больше не считал себя покорителем земли, да и жар у брата и сестры из Племени Воды спал. Однако Аанг так и не понял, почему на Катаре была корона.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Аанг, опуская взгляд на свои переплетенные пальцы. — Лучники доставили меня в крепость, и Джао запер меня в камере. Я не мог пошевелиться. Я не мог даже покорять воздух. Совсем. И так как ты и Сокка были все еще больны и не представляли, где меня искать, я знал, что мне конец.

Он выдохнул и замолчал на какое-то время.

— Что случилось потом? — предложила она, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Я… — он сглотнул. — Появился воин в синей маске. Он… он спас меня, но потом прозвучал сигнал тревоги, когда мы пытались выбраться. Ему пришлось сразиться с этими солдатами, и...

Аанг опустил плечи и снова замолчал, крутя большими пальцами более дерганно, чем когда-либо. Пальцы Катары сжались на его руках, останавливая нервные движения.

— Расскажи мне, — сказала она мягко.

Он слегка задрожал, а его голос был очень тихим, когда он наконец заговорил:

— Они собирались подстрелить его, Катара. Вот так запросто. Я заметил стрелу, летящую ему в голову, и не стал раздумывать. Я просто _сделал_.

Она ахнула:  
— Так вот как тебя ранили. — Девушка нахмурилась. — Подожди-ка. Если в тебя вчера попали стрелой, то почему твоя рана выглядит такой… затянувшейся?

Аанг нервно глотнул воздуха:

— Потому что он излечил меня.

— Что? — Катара покачала головой. Не то, чтобы она не могла в это поверить, скорее была растеряна. — Как?

— Я не знаю, — он насупился и рассеянно дотронулся рукой до плеча, касаясь пальцами неровной кожи. — Я был едва в сознании, когда это произошло, но я помню тепло. Очень много тепла, — он пожал плечами. — В любом случае, когда я проснулся, моей раны и след простыл. После этого мы расстались, так что я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, ребята.

Катара нахмурилась сильнее:

— Какой странный воин! Не могу поверить, что он просто спас тебя, а потом просто ушел. Тебе хотя бы удалось узнать, кто он такой?

Аанг хранил молчание довольно долго.

— Нет, — сказал он почти шепотом. — Я не смог.

Она вздохнула:

— Очень жаль.

Аанг ничего не ответил. Внутри у него царила настоящая буря, и он понимал, что это из-за того, что он солгал. Он даже не знал, почему решил солгать. Личность воина в маске не была для него секретом. Он видел лицо со шрамом под маской. Он видел пламя, несущееся к нему, после того, как парень отклонил его осторожное предложение дружбы. Но Аангу хотелось верить, что Маска — молчаливый мечник, который подарил ему свободу и спас его жизнь — все еще существовал где-то. Аангу хотелось верить, что мир не делится только на черное и белое.

_«Если бы мы знали друг друга, может, мы и подружились бы?»_

Огненный шар сказал ему нет, но, проводя пальцами по новой уязвимой коже, Аанг не мог не думать об этом. Возможно, этого парня все еще можно отыскать. Возможно, рассерженное лицо со шрамом и есть настоящая маска. Возможно, настоящий Зуко прячется где-то глубоко внутри, ухмыляясь сквозь вихрь синего и белого.

Грустная улыбка заиграла на губах Аанга. Он на это надеялся. Было бы здорово снова иметь друга из Народа Огня.

***

Зуко уклонился от огненного шара, летящего прямо ему в лицо, чувствуя, как жар скользит по его шее, пока он разворачивается, чтобы резко нанести ответный удар. Вперед вырвалась маленькая струйка пламени. Прежде, чем она смогла оказаться хоть сколько-нибудь близко к сопернику, его дядя сделал шаг вперед, режущим движением сверху вниз гася пламя так же легко, как свечу. Зуко выпрямился во весь рост, закипая от негодования, и уставился на седовласого мужчину перед собой. Как посмел дядя прервать его тренировку?

— Что ты делаешь, Дядя? — потребовал он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Айро жестом приказал Лейтенанту Джи завершить спарринг и, нахмурившись, взглянул на своего племянника:

— Я наблюдал за тобой, Принц Зуко. Ты не сражаешься в полную силу. Твои стойки неряшливы, а огненные атаки слабы.

Зуко открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Айро предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Нет, Племянник, не спорь со мной. Мы оба знаем, что нет смысла продолжать тренировку, если ты не можешь сосредоточиться. Ты только сделаешь себе хуже.

— Я сосредоточен!

— Нет, не сосредоточен, — лицо Айро сморщилось от беспокойства, и он положил руку Зуко на плечо, немного медля прежде, чем заговорить снова. — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты знаешь, что...

— Ничто меня не беспокоит! — огрызнулся Зуко, вырывая плечо и поворачиваясь спиной к пожилому мужчине.

Айро вздохнул:

— Мудрый носорог комодо знает, когда его ноша слишком тяжела для него одного.

Зуко сощурился:

— Мудрый носорог комодо также знает, когда не лезть не в свое дело.

Айро погладил бороду, задумчиво сводя брови:

— Это из-за Адмирала Джао? Потому что...

— Плевать мне на Джао!

Последовала болезненная тишина. Зуко вцепился в перила у борта и сверлил океан взглядом, все еще стоя спиной к своему дяде. Почему-то лишь вид этой бесконечной синевы злил его еще больше. Он был напоминанием его провала, его слабости. Он сжал металл сильнее, напрягая челюсть от сдерживаемой ярости.

— Принц Зуко... — начал Айро осторожно.

— Довольно! — взревел Зуко, резко поворачиваясь. — Мне не нужны твои пословицы, мне не нужен твой чай и уж точно мне не нужны твои _утешения_!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Зуко сделал шаг в сторону и быстрым шагом направился в свою каюту, захлопывая за собой дверь. Красное величие флага Народа Огня поприветствовало его внутри. Он зажмурил глаза, со стуком ударяясь головой о дверь и пытаясь отогнать неприятные образы, то и дело возникавшие в его воображении. Какое-то мгновение он просто стоял так, пытаясь размеренным глубоким дыханием успокоить беспорядок, царящий в его голове. Это не помогло.

С легкой дрожью Зуко открыл глаза и выбросил кулак вперед в одном из основных ударов. Жалкий клубок огня вырвался вперед и исчез почти так же быстро, как и появился.

— Кох побери! — прорычал Зуко, закрывая лицо руками.

Как он и боялся, его покорение огня действительно ослабло. Дядя обвинил его в том, что он недостаточно сосредоточен на надлежащей технике, но Зуко знал, что дело не только в этом. С тех самых пор, как он исцелил Аватара, создание огня давалось ему сложнее. Принц все еще чувствовал силу, ожидающую использования, но она казалась ослабевшей и подавленной, как будто его внутренний источник огня залили холодной водой, и теперь он лишь слегка тлел. Даже создание простой струйки огня, казалось, требовало особенных усилий. Не помогало и то, что он постоянно чувствовал себя истощенным. Он ощущал себя растением, изголодавшимся по солнечному свету и отчаянно пытавшимся отыскать любое тепло и питание, но его окружала лишь бесконечная пустая темнота. Это было ужасающим.

Тем не менее Зуко не сдавался. Как только парень осознал, что происходит, он попытался возобновить тренировки в надежде, что его ослабленное состояние было временным явлением, которое можно преодолеть упорством и усердной работой. Не принимает ли он желаемое за действительное? Принц не мог отделаться от этого вопроса. Побывав на солнце, он стал чувствовать себя лучше — более легким и энергичным — но его покорение огня все еще было смехотворным. Ему бы повезло, если бы луговая полёвка испугалась его огненного шара, не говоря уже об Аватаре и его друзьях.

Зуко стиснул зубы.

— Это пройдет, — сказал он себе твердо. — Прекрати вести себя как слабак.

Тем не менее его руки все еще дрожали, а в горле образовался комок. Он попросту не мог понять, почему это происходило с ним. Он даже признавал, что действительно боится. Что, если он потеряет свою способность к покорению огня? Что с ним тогда станет? Он уже потерял свой дом, свою честь, свою семью. Должен ли он потерять и спокойствие, которое ему давал внутренний источник огня?

В дверь постучали. Зуко отскочил от металла, только чтобы нахмуриться, услышав, как его дядя просит разрешения войти.

— Не знаю, почему ты спрашиваешь сейчас, — ответил Зуко кисло. — Необходимость получить мое разрешение тебя раньше никогда не останавливала.

Снаружи раздался смешок, и дверь начала медленно открываться. Встревоженный, Зуко попытался нацепить маску сдержанности, но не успел. Айро хватило одного взгляда на его лицо. Послышался вздох, такой знакомый и ненавистный. Внезапно принц оказался в крепком объятии, окруженный запахом жасминового чая и старых специй. Он стиснул зубы и прижал руки к бокам, отказываясь отвечать на объятие. Сердце его, однако, было далеко не так безучастно.

— Зуко, — пробормотал Айро, сильнее прижимая подростка к груди, — я всегда говорил тебе, что не нужно держать все в себе, и я был бы плохим дядей, если бы не хотел тебя выслушать. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что стряслось.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Зуко. Он не хотел говорить ничего… Не хотел опираться на кого-то другого, чтобы преодолеть трудности жизни, зная, что должен справиться с ними самостоятельно. Но он был таким усталым и напуганным. Он был так истощен беспокойством. В глубине души он знал, что не хочет разбираться с этим в одиночку.

— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — неожиданно тихим голосом признался Зуко. — Я… Ты был прав, Дядя. Мое покорение огня ослабело, но это не все. Я… — он сглотнул. — Мне кажется, что я теряю способность обращаться к внутреннему источнику огня. Он кажется таким слабым, и это _больно_.

Айро отстранился от Зуко на расстояние вытянутой руки:

— Как это произошло? С каких симптомов все началось?

Зуко беспомощно пожал плечами:

— Вчера утром, наверное, и я не уверен, что заметил, как это началось.

Как бы ему ни хотелось рассказать дяде о своей странной способности к исцелению, он просто не мог этого сделать. Покорители огня не должны исцелять. Покорители огня — это воины. Они попросту не могли исцелять. Совсем. Кроме того, каким бы понимающим ни был его дядя, Зуко почему-то сомневался, что великий Дракон Запада оценит его вылазку в хорошо охраняемую крепость ради похищения Аватара, только для того, чтобы его способности к покорению огня почти угасли из-за того, что он каким-то невероятным образом предотвратил смерть Аватара. Нет, его дядя совсем не поймет этого. Намного лучше будет солгать.

— Я действительно не знаю, — с нажимом повторил Зуко, пряча взгляд, чтобы дядя не увидел ложь в его глазах.

Айро выпустил плечи Зуко и свел брови, в задумчивости поглаживая бороду:

— Что ж, не знаю, как такое могло случиться, потому что мы не на Северном или Южном полюсе, но по твоим симптомам кажется, что ты испытываешь недостаток ци.

Зуко удивленно моргнул:

— Такое возможно?

Он еще не испытывал на себе эту болезнь. Его дядя всегда настаивал на том, чтобы они находились у берегов Царства Земли во время полярной ночи ради безопасности экипажа. Было общеизвестным фактом, что покорители огня были вынуждены бороться за собственное выживание при отсутствии солнечного света: чем дольше их тела не получали тепло солнца, тем сильнее они начинали угасать. В этом и был недостаток в способности создавать свою стихию: внутренний огонь был буквально связан с жизнью покорителя, как и способность управлять ци. Зуко слышал, что низкие температуры могут ослабить покорителя огня, но никогда не переживал по этому поводу, путешествуя по холодным странам, уверенный, что сможет защитить себя огненным дыханием. Если недостаток ци всегда вызывал такие ощущения, то теперь он чувствовал намного больше сочувствия к покорителю огня, который заболел, когда они в прошлый раз отправились на Северный полюс в поисках Аватара. Это было изнурительно и страшно.

Айро продолжил поглаживать бороду и покачивать головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая своего племянника:

— Что ж, либо это, либо тебя отравили соком лепестков редкого цветка ниссоку, в случае чего у тебя осталось три дня до медленной и мучительной смерти.

Зуко побледнел, но в следующее мгновение взял себя в руки.

— Спасибо, Дядя, — сказал он сухо. — Это именно то, что мне нужно было услышать.

Айро, сдерживая смешок, похлопал Зуко по руке:

— Не волнуйся, Племянник. Есть легкий способ узнать, является ли недостаток ци причиной твоих проблем.

— Правда? Какой?

Улыбка заиграла на губах дяди. В следующее мгновение Зуко был раздет до красной набедренной повязки и был вынужден стоять так на главной палубе, впитывая тепло дневного солнца. Команда слишком опасалась взрывного характера принца, чтобы смеяться в открытую, но это не означало, что Зуко не чувствовал на своей коже их насмешливые взгляды или не слышал их дразнящие комментарии. После часа такого отношения, Зуко не выдержал.

— Это нелепо, — проворчал он, складывая руки на голой груди. — Дядя, как долго мне еще так здесь стоять?

Дядя, расположившись в своем любимом кресле, лениво помахивал рукой.

— Лучший способ восстановить ци покорителя огня — впитывать солнечный свет через прямой контакт с кожей. Мы просто ускоряем процесс, — он улыбнулся при виде раздраженного выражения своего племянника. — Я же сказал, что ты можешь лечь, если будешь чувствовать себя неудобно, но ты не захотел.

Зуко стиснул зубы:

— Я не собираюсь ложиться на палубу.

— Почему нет? Я слышал, что это очень расслабляюще. Почти как загорать на пляже.

Рык и довольно много пламени было тем, что Айро получил вместо ответа. На мгновение дядя и племянник просто уставились друг на друга, а затем рот Зуко скривился в довольной ухмылке.

— Дядя, ты это видел? — воскликнул Зуко, забывая о предыдущем раздражении. — Мне удалось использовать огненное дыхание! И пламя было действительно горячим!

Айро сложил веер и сделал глоток чая:

— Думаю, мы можем исключить отравление соком ниссоку.

***

Прошло еще два дня прежде, чем Зуко почувствовал, что его способность покорять огонь вернулась в норму. В течение этого времени он едва ли занимался чем-то, кроме безделья на солнце и редких спаррингов с Лейтенантом Джи, Нозоми и Каном — единственными покорителями огня на корабле, кто был достаточно смел для тренировок с принцем. В обычной ситуации такое пассивное времяпрепровождение вывело бы Зуко из себя, но Джао все еще никого не впускал в порт и не выпускал из него, так что заняться ему все равно было нечем, если, конечно, он не хотел отправиться на охоту за Аватаром пешком. Дядя, разумеется, был рад вынужденному мини-отпуску и решил использовать его по максимуму.

— Понимаешь, Принц Зуко, — заметил Айро на третий день с улыбкой, наливая чашку чая племяннику, — немного спокойствия пойдет на пользу твоему психическому благополучию.

Зуко ничего не ответил и поднял свою чашку, чтобы сделать глоток, но вместо этого обжигающая жидкость выплеснулась ему в лицо, потому что что-то тяжелое врезалось в корабль.

— Что за… — взревел он, вытирая чай с лица.

Обменявшись быстрым взглядом с дядей, Зуко поднялся на ноги и отправился на главную палубу. Его глаза сощурились, когда он заметил женщину, двигающуюся по палубе верхом на неведомой твари. Услышав, что она ищет безбилетника на его судне, он был впечатлен еще меньше — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока зверь не вырвал кусок обшивки зубами и не парализовал мужчину, который появился из образовавшейся дыры. И все же, Зуко больше интересовало, как она вообще узнала, что кто-то был на его корабле. Когда Зуко озвучил свой вопрос, женщина с улыбкой посмотрела через плечо и ласково похлопала зверя по боку.

— Мой ширшу может почуять крысу на другом континенте, — сказала она ему

Айро поднял бровь, явно заинтригованный.

— Что ж, я впечатлен, — отметил он.

Он наблюдал за тем, как женщина вскочила на своего ширшу и умчалась вдаль со взмахом кнута. Небольшая улыбка появилась у него на лице:

— _Очень_ впечатлен.

Зуко скривился. Однажды этот старик сведет его с ума.

Кто-то кашлянул у них за спиной:

— Эм, Принц Зуко.

Зуко повернулся и увидел Нозоми, вцепившегося в собственный шлем руками и выглядящего немного нервным.

— Что? — огрызнулся принц.

Нозоми заерзал вместе со шлемом в руках.

— Мы просто хотели узнать, что Вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали с… эм... — он беспомощно указал на зияющую дыру, где прятался незваный гость, и металлическую панель, оторванную от корабля.

Зуко сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Точно, повреждения:

— Нам нужно провести ремонт.

Его разум услужливо добавил: _«Снова»._ Зуко продолжил:

— Отправляйтесь с главным инженером на берег и купите все, что он посчитает нужным для ремонта. Наймите дополнительных работников, если понадобится. Цена меня не волнует — я хочу, чтобы корабль был готов к тому времени, когда Джао откроет порт.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Лучше прихватить с собой Кана и Томоки, — посоветовал Айро. — Людям полковника Шину еще только предстоит завоевать земли, прилегающие к крепости Похуай. Не все хорошо отнесутся к людям Народа Огня или захотят нам помочь.

Зуко кивнул Нозоми, чтобы показать, что он согласен с этой оценкой. Это звучало логично, хотя он также был уверен, что торговцы Царства Земли не отвернутся от золота, какой бы стране оно не принадлежало. Скорее всего, жадные вымогатели просто поднимут цену, пытаясь нажиться на клиентах из Страны Огня. Такое уже случалось раньше, и хотя Зуко мог получить все бесплатно силой и устрашением — и он, конечно, торговался, пока цену не снижали до более разумной — не в его натуре было злоупотреблять своим положением, зная, что, возможно, лишает людей последних средств к существованию. Кроме того, ему и его команде не приходилось рассчитывать на то, что они всегда смогут получить помощь от Страны Огня, если что-то пойдет не так. Один из многих недостатков изгнания: часто ему приходилось рассчитывать только на себя.

Нозоми поклонился обоим мужчинам и строевым шагом отправился исполнять приказы. Зуко следил за ним, пока покоритель огня не скрылся из виду, а его взгляд не метнулся к дыре в обшивке. Он наморщил лоб.

— Как заяц вообще попал ко мне на корабль? — поинтересовался он вслух.

У них была организована система патрулей, чтобы избежать именно такого поворота событий. И хотя сам Зуко был способен проскользнуть под носом у патрульных, когда ему вздумается, другим людям такое, разумеется, не должно быть позволено. Тем более не какому-то простолюдину из Царства Земли. Его экипаж, может, и был довольно пестрым сборищем, но он все еще ожидал, чтобы солдаты исполняли свои обязанности надлежащим образом. Кстати, об обязанностях...

— Где Лейтенант Джи? — потребовал Зуко, повышая голос достаточно, чтобы все на палубе его услышали.

Копьеносец, который стоял рядом с принцем, вздрогнул и почти уронил свое оружие, без сомнения застигнутый врасплох звуком этого командного тона. Зуко пристально смотрел на него до тех пор, пока мужчина не объявил с заиканием, что отправится на поиски лейтенанта сию же минуту, раскланиваясь и вставляя «сэр» едва ли не через слово. Как только дядя и племянник снова оказались наедине, Айро посмотрел на Зуко краем глаза.

— Возможно, мне стоит приказать принести еще ча…

— Ни слова про чай, Дядя! — огрызнулся Зуко, скрещивая руки на груди. — Несмотря на твою уверенность, чай не решение всех проблем!

Айро добродушно улыбнулся:

— Ты говоришь так сейчас, но это потому, что ты не наслаждаешься расслабляющим влиянием жасминового чая.

Зуко гневно закрыл глаза. Духи, дайте ему терпения!

Он все еще оплакивал одержимость своего дяди чаем, когду услышал, как кто-то прочищает горло. Принц выпрямился, выкидывая все мысли о раздражающих дяде и чае, и повернулся лицом к лейтенанту.

— Желали видеть меня, сэр? — спросил Джи.

— Да, — прямо сказал Зуко. — Я хочу знать, как кто-то смог зайцем пробраться на судно. Он прятался на складе в одной из пустых бочек.

Джи бросил взгляд на зияющую дыру, затем на металлическую панель, которую пыталась сдвинуть часть экипажа прямо сейчас:

— Что же, могу только предположить, что он, должно быть, проскользнул мимо стражи, и...

— Именно! — перебил Зуко. — Убедитесь, что это больше не повторится. Я не позволю какому-то преступнику поставить под угрозу мою миссию по поимке Аватара.

Челюсть Джи чуть напряглась, и какое-то мгновение два покорителя огня сверлили друг друга глазами, словно оценивая. Они достигли лучшего понимания во время шторма, но это не меняло того факта, что лейтенант был прямолинейным человеком, который не любил, когда от него требовали делать больше, чем он считал разумным, как не меняло это и нетерпимость Зуко к тому, что он считал некомпетентностью своего экипажа, и оправданиям.

— Конечно, — сказал Джи с легким поклоном. — Мы будем более тщательно проводить осмотр в следующий раз и увеличим число стражи на время пребывания в порту.

— Спасибо, — сказал Зуко с преувеличенной вежливостью и повернулся к своему дяде.

Дяде, который теперь протягивал ему чашку жасминового чая.

Зуко ударил себя ладонью по лбу. Это движение заставило кое-что выскочить из его рукава. Он моргнул, увидев, что это было ожерелье девочки-покорительницы воды. Он забыл, что привязал его к запястью, чтобы не потерять.

— Твой чай, Племянник, — предложил Айро.

— Верно, — пробормотал Зуко, рассеянно принимая чашку.

Его взгляд метнулся к порту, где исчезла охотница за головами, и он нахмурился, когда его мысли вернулись к странному созданию, на котором она ездила верхом. Камень продолжил мерцать голубым на его запястье.

***

Позже ночью Зуко сидел в своей каюте и раздумывал над тем, что ему делать дальше. Теперь, когда он вернулся к привычной форме, ему не терпелось снова приняться за дело. К сожалению, за четыре дня, что они были заперты в порту, след Аватара давно успел остыть. Потребуются дни — может быть, даже недели — чтобы снова выследить неуловимого монашка. Время, которого у Зуко не было. Однако, увидев, как охотница за головами поймала безбилетника, Зуко обзавелся идеей.

Зуко знал, что пока Джао продолжал по-ястребиному следить за ним и его командой, у него нет шансов преодолеть блокаду на основном судне. Катер мог проскользнуть — и уже проскальзывал — под носом у блокады, но он не был предназначен для долгих путешествий, как и для глубоких вод. От комодских носорогов не было толку, потому что они привлекли бы слишком много внимания, и это оставляло только одно: ему нужно было найти ту охотницу за головами.

Женщина сказала, что ее ширшу выслеживает по запаху. У Зуко не было ничего из вещей Аватара, но у него было ожерелье покорительницы воды. Он не знал, почему сохранил подвеску — она абсолютно точно не помогла ему там, на берегу реки, когда он использовал его, чтобы шантажировать девушку — но теперь он поздравлял себя за предусмотрительность. Он видел, каким быстрым был ширшу; будет достаточно просто нагнать его жертву, если зверь сможет выследить девушку по запаху. Где бы она ни была, Аватар и ее брат, конечно, будут там же. Этот план обречен на успех.

Зуко слегка сощурился и опустил глаза на ожерелье в своей руке, рассеянно проводя большим пальцем по резной поверхности бледно-голубого камня. Да, это план, обреченный на успех, поэтому он не мог понять, почему он чувствовал себя так неспокойно. Удача наконец была на его стороне: покорение огня снова было в его распоряжении, и теперь он мог выследить и поймать Аватара. И даже если мальчишка будет сопротивляться, ширшу охотницы за головами сможет его парализовать. Этот план попросту не мог потерпеть неудачу. _Он_ не мог потерпеть неудачу. И все же...

_«Если бы мы знали друг друга, может, мы и подружились бы?»_

Зуко сильнее вцепился в ожерелье. У него перед глазами был образ мальчика в оранжевой накидке, истекающего кровью у него на руках и выглядевшего таким хрупким и маленьким, таким юным и беззащитным. Затем огонь, освещающий его каюту, потух и перед глазами у него осталась лишь темнота.


	3. Столкновение

Зуко не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выследить охотницу за головами. Привлекательную женщину верхом на ширшу не так легко забыть — или, по крайней мере, так заявил его дядя. Несколько вопросов тут, несколько угроз там — и скоро Зуко вошел в захудалую таверну, требуя, чтобы женщина оказала ему услугу в качестве платы за ущерб, нанесенный его кораблю. Охотница за головами, которую, как оказалось, звали Джун, была не особенно впечатлена этим планом; однако, как только Айро предложил также выплатить ее вес золотом, она быстро согласилась с их ходом мыслей. Во всяком случае, после того, как было решено, что вместо ее веса в золоте это будет вес старого генерала.

Зуко был бы больше раздражен тем, что их с дядей перехитрила — как он выразился бы, будь он в менее щедром настроении — грязная наемница, но женщина согласилась помочь. В конце концов, именно это имело значение. Впрочем, он предпочел бы обойтись без последовавшей неловкой поездки верхом на ширшу.

Конечно, это была вина дяди Айро. У бывшего генерала было три великих слабости: чай, пай шо и женщины. К сожалению, он забыл об этой последней слабости, когда позволял дяде сесть посередине в седле ширшу. Уже спустя час Зуко жалел, что не оставил Айро на корабле, а сам хотел ослепнуть, оглохнуть и, возможно, также умереть. Тогда, во всяком случае, он не чувствовал бы себя так унизительно неловко и не был бы вынужден выслушивать, как его дядя флиртует с женщиной, которая была по крайней мере вдвое младше старика.

— Дядя, пожалуйста! — прошипел Зуко через какое-то время после того, как они проехали Макапу и наткнулись на гадалку. — Во имя Агни, перестань выставлять нас обоих дураками и позволь женщине выполнить ее работу. Не забывай, что это не развлекательная поездка!

— Ты прав, — согласился Айро. — Он посмотрел на Зуко через плечо, и лукавая улыбка заиграла на его губах. — Но когда дела предстают перед тобой в форме красивой охотницы за головами, обожающей опасную жизнь, нельзя разбрасываться такой возможностью.

Зуко сжал переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Духи, это настоящий кошмар.

— Нила становится нервной, — заметила Джун, не расслышав или решив игнорировать разговор, происходящей у нее за спиной. — Мы, должно быть, приближаемся.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Зуко.

Он пытался разглядеть хоть что-то синее. Внезапно ширшу бросился сквозь деревья и спрыгнул с небольшого хребта, приземлившись прямо перед двумя встревоженными подростками из Племени Воды. Аватара нигде не было видно.

С широко распахнутыми глазами брат и сестра — кажется, их звали Сокка и Катара — начали медленно отступать, и ширшу, продолжавший наступать, постепенно загонял их в угол. Зуко стиснул зубы. Где этот проклятый монашек?

— А вот и твоя девушка, — бросила Джун, тормозя ширшу. — Ничего удивительного, что она сбежала. Она слишком хороша для тебя.

Зуко закрыл глаза на комментарий охотницы за головами и выпрыгнул из седла.

— Где он? — принц едва сдерживался, пока шел к брату и сестре. — Где Аватар?

— Мы разделились, — сказал Сокка, загораживая сестру. — Он уже давно ушел.

Золотые глаза сощурились:

— Ты думаешь, я настолько глупый?

— Очень глупый, — сказал Сокка с ухмылкой и потянул Катару за руку. — Бежим!

Зуко уже развернулся, чтобы броситься в погоню, но прежде, чем брат с сестрой успели сделать полдюжины шагов, длинный язык Нилы ударил их обоих в спины. Подростки упали на живот, полностью парализованные. Убедившись, что они больше никуда не убегут, Зуко бросил сердитый взгляд на своего дядю и Джун.

— Что нам делать теперь? — потребовал он.

Он рассчитывал, что ожерелье приведет его к Аватару. Ему стоило бы догадаться, что не все будет так просто. Очевидно, дух удачи сегодня был не на его стороне.

— Она ищет другой запах, — ответила Джун, толкая ширшу вперед. — Возможно, что-то из того, что держал в руках Аватар.

Свиток пергамента выскользнул из рюкзака Сокки, привлекая внимание Нилы.

— Вот и все, — сказала Джун с улыбкой. — У нас есть запах Аватара.

Зуко кивнул и нагнулся, чтобы взять Катару за талию и перекинуть девушку через плечо так, словно она была мешком с зерном.

— Эй! — воскликнула она, хотя ее тело оставалось неподвижным в его руках. — Что ты… опусти меня на землю!

— Руки прочь от моей сестры, придурок! — крикнул Сокка в добавок к менее лестным вещам.

Зуко проигнорировал их обоих.

— Что ты делаешь с этой девушкой, Племянник? — спросил Айро, нахмурившись при виде сего странного действа.

— Будет приманкой, — ответил Зуко, придерживая Катару за бедра, чтобы она не соскользнула. — На случай, если что-то опять пойдет не так.

— Ну и ну, — сказала Джун с кривой улыбкой, — никогда бы не догадалась, что ты такой романтик.

Зуко нахмурился в ответ. Его тошнило от ее постоянных насмешек. Он принц, а не какой-то глупый мальчишка-крестьянин, над которым она может издеваться, когда ей вздумается. Однако вместо того, чтобы дать резкий ответ, он молча принес свою ношу к ширшу и бесцеремонно бросил Катару на седло. Девочка смотрела на него с яростью, которая могла заморозить его кровь и обратить его самого в пепел за секунду, но Зуко остался равнодушен. Ему довелось увидеть взгляды и пострашнее; едва обученная покорительница воды, которая сейчас могла только моргать, не могла его запугать.

Игнорируя девочку, Зуко подошел туда, где Сокка все еще лежал на животе, и поднял парня так же, как Катару. Сокка был тяжелее своей сестры — и гораздо громче возмущался из-за того, что был на руках у принца Народа Огня — но Зуко с той же легкостью донес его до ширшу. Теперь уже два подростка из Племени Воды сверлили его взглядами из седла, но Зуко не обращал на это внимания.

— Поехали, — приказал он, подняв карту с земли и усевшись в седло позади дяди.

Джун резко щелкнула хлыстом по боку Нилы, и они снова отправились в путь. Сдавленный крик сзади заставил Зуко развернуться, и он увидел, что девочка почти соскользнула с ширшу из-за резкого толчка. Молниеносные рефлексы позволили ему схватить ее за шиворот и удержать на месте. Она продолжила сверлить его взглядом, впрочем, он и не ожидал благодарности с ее стороны.

— Эй, Злобный Придурок! Мне бы тоже не помешала помощь!

Зуко обратил внимание на ее брата, который опасно лежал на краю седла. Сощурив глаза, Зуко протянул руку и вернул Сокку в более безопасное положение. А затем смерил парня предупреждающим взглядом.

— Следи за языком, простолюдин, — резко сказал Зуко, — иначе в следующий раз я дам тебе свалиться.

Сокка проворчал что-то себе под нос, но, по-видимому, понял намек и больше не вступал в открытое противостояние с принцем. Катара, кажется, тоже смирилась со своей судьбой, что позволило Зуко спокойно следить за своими неподвижными подопечными. Или, по крайней мере, настолько спокойно, насколько возможно, путешествуя верхом на ширшу, бежавшему во весь опор, со своим дядей и невоспитанной охотницей за головами, попеременно спасая то девочку, то парня из Племени Воды от падения из седла.

Излишне говорить, что Зуко не был в хорошем настроении к тому времени, когда они вернулись в монастырь. Так что, когда Аватар появился и невольно сбросил их всех на землю, потому что ширшу подумал, что будет весело подняться на задние лапы, чтобы дотянуться до пролетающего мальчика, Зуко только еще больше разъярился. В тот момент он поклялся самому себе, что теперь не позволит сопляку уйти. Его мучительная охота за покорителем воздуха сегодня закончится.

— Ты мой, Аватар! — прорычал Зуко, вскакивая на ноги и отправляя в мальчика залп огненных шаров.

Аанг сложил свой планер в посох, отражая атаку, и принял оборонительную стойку.

— Что ты сделал с моими друзьями? — потребовал он.

Отвлеченный мыслью о том, что брат с сестрой могли пострадать, Зуко посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что кто-то — без сомнения, монахини — оттащили неподвижных Сокку и Катару в противоположную сторону монастыря, чтобы они были подальше от места сражения. Насколько он мог судить, эти двое все еще не могли двигаться, но в остальном были в порядке. С другой стороны двора Джун и ее ширшу сражались с бизоном Аватара. Его дядя медлил у бочек с парфюмом.

Зуко обернулся к Аватару.

— Я ничего не сделал с твоими друзьями, — возразил он, слегка оправдываясь. — Они просто парализованы ядом ширшу.

К его удивлению, лицо Аанга озарилось улыбкой облегчения:

— О, хорошо. Я не думал, что ты навредишь им, но...

— Подожди-ка, что? — воскликнул Зуко, нарушая свою позу для атаки и хмурясь в недоумении.

Аанг пожал плечами и выпрямился:

— Ну, из всех наших прошлых столкновений я понял, что ты никогда на самом деле не пытался причинить нам вред. Разбрасываться огненными шарами — может быть, но ты, кажется, никогда не хотел, ну знаешь, _сжечь_ кого-нибудь.

Зуко смог лишь моргнуть. Этот мальчишка сошел с ума?

— В любом случае, я подумал, что мы могли бы заключить что-то вроде перемирия, — продолжил Аанг, совершенно не замечая ошеломленный взгляд, обращенный на него. Он посмотрел на Зуко с надеждой. — Еще было бы прекрасно, если бы ты вернул Катаре ее ожерелье. Я знаю, что оно очень важно для нее и ей действительно его не хватает.

Какое-то время Зуко просто пялился на мальчика перед ним с изумленным недоверием, не способный осознать, что он услышал. Затем он понял, что отвлекся — _снова_ — в его голове словно щелкнул переключатель, и его кровь забурлила от бешенства. Он _не_ собирался позволять этому тупому мальчишке пробраться к нему в голову со своими словами дружбы и… и что бы там еще Аватар ни пытался делать.

Захлебываясь раздражением, Зуко поднял руки в позу для покорения огня.

— Заткнись и сражайся! — бросил он и кинулся вперед с огнем, расцветающим на кончиках пальцев.

Аанг уклонился от атаки и примирительно поднял руки:

— Подожди, Зуко! Я не хочу с тобой сражаться!

— Как жаль! — прохрипел Зуко сквозь стиснутые зубы, создавая огненные кинжалы в обеих руках и косыми ударами пытаясь дотянуться до лица мальчика. — Потому что я хочу сражаться с тобой!

Аанг отступил в сторону и парировал удары кинжалов Зуко своим посохом, взвизгнув из-за того, что потерял равновесие и едва не упал в открытый колодец. Он перепрыгнул через дырку и в очередной раз принял защитную стойку, выставляя посох вместо щита.

— Пожалуйста, Зуко, — взмолился Аанг, уворачиваясь от потока пламени. — Я не хочу сражаться! Не могли бы мы просто...

— _Заткнись!_

Зуко прорвался через деревянные доски, обрамляющие колодец и с дымом из ноздрей продолжил наступать на мальчика. Глаза Аанга округлились, и он попытался запрыгнуть на крышу монастыря, чтобы увеличить дистанцию между ними, но Зуко остановил его беспощадным диагональным ударом ногой, создавшим стену из пламени, которая заставила мальчика отступить.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Аватар, — сказал Зуко с опасной мягкостью.

Аанг подавил гневный стон.

— Послушай, Зуко, — он проскочил под рукой принца, едва избежав удара в голову огненным шаром. — Я знаю, что ты злишься, но...

Зуко с рыком замахнулся ногой, выпуская мощною огненную бомбу, которая заставила Аанга с ахами откатиться назад, когда пламя охватило все вокруг.

— Эй! — крикнул Аанг с возмущением, вскакивая на ноги и сверля покорителя огня взглядом. — Ты можешь прекратить пытаться сжечь меня дотла всего на секунду, чтобы я мог поговорить с тобой?!

— Эй! — крикнул Аанг с возмущением, вскакивая на ноги и сверля покорителя огня взглядом. — Ты можешь прекратить пытаться сжечь меня дотла всего на секунду, чтобы я мог поговорить с тобой?!

— Нет! — Аанг отступил в сторону от сгустка пламени. — Я не буду с тобой сражаться!

Зуко стиснул зубы:

— Тогда ты дурак!

С грубым изяществом бросился на землю и выполнил три обратных удара с разворота подряд — начиная снизу, чтобы выбить Аанга из равновесия, продолжая ударом по центру, а затем, наконец, выпрыгнув в высоком закрученном ударе, нацеленном в голову. Аанг смог уклониться от всех трех ударов, но от струй пламени вверху и вокруг Зуко — продолжения этих ударов — было совсем не так просто увернуться. Отчаявшись, Аанг опустил руки вниз, создав сильный порыв ветра, разделивший огонь словно воду, и оттолкнув принца на несколько шагов назад. Зуко уперся ногами в землю, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

— Так ты все-таки _можешь_ дать сдачи, — заметил принц с кривой улыбкой.

Аанг покачал головой:

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Что ж, тебе придется, потому что я не собираюсь сдерживаться!

Языки пламени окутали кулаки Зуко, словно огненные перчатки, когда он бросился на мальчика. Аанг поднял свой посох, заблокировав удары и рассеяв их отголосками ветра, метавшегося между ними. Рыча, Зуко замахнулся, чтобы ударить ребром ладони, но Аанг держал ситуацию под контролем и использовал инерцию, чтобы толкнуть Зуко в живот посохом, отправив принца спотыкающимся назад.

— Прекрати! — закричал Аанг, опуская посох. — Мы не должны сражаться друг с другом!

— Довольно! — оскалился Зуко. — Хозяин Огня приказал мне поймать Аватара, и именно это я и собираюсь сделать!

Твердо встав на ноги, Зуко глубоко вздохнул и совершил круговые движения руками, собирая энергию для единой внушительной атаки. Его глаза, мрачные и неумолимые, встретились с глазами Аанга, и он выбросил руки вперед, создав мощное кольцо огня, которое сжималось вокруг Аватара, словно пылающие цепи. Глаза Аанга расширились от ужаса, и сердце самого Зуко забилось быстрее, когда он понял, что мальчик не поднимает свой посох, чтобы отразить атаку покорением воздуха.

Почему он не поднимал свой посох?

Зуко побледнел, видя, как пламя подбирается ближе, грозя добраться до нежной плоти под рыже-желтой тканью. Внезапно у него перед глазами возник стоящий на коленях на твердом полу арены мальчик, по щекам которого покатились слезы, когда тот взглянул в лицо своего противника.

_«Встань и сражайся, Принц Зуко!»_

_«Я отказываюсь»._

_«Трус! Ты не будешь сражаться за свою честь?»_

_«Прошу, Отец! Я не хотел проявить неуважение. Я твой верный сын»._

_«Ты узнаешь, что такое уважение, и страдание будет твоим учителем»._

Зуко выдохнул и уставился на маленького мальчика перед собой. Мысленно он уже видел, как это невинное лицо искривляется и кровоточит, как огонь с тошнотворной легкостью прожигает плоть. С полузадушенным рычанием он поднял ладони вверх и призвал пылающее кольцо к себе, потушив огонь взмахом рук сверху вниз. Он пошатнулся и опустил руки.

— Да что с тобой не так? — крикнул Зуко срывающимся голосом, делая полшага в сторону мальчика. — Почему ты не парировал атаку?

Аанг выдохнул:

— Потому что я знал, что ты не станешь причинять мне боль.

У Зуко отвисла челюсть.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что сделал это специально? — прошипел он, едва сдерживая языки пламени, срывающиеся с его сжатых кулаков.

Аанг кивнул.

— Идиот! Умереть захотел?

— Но ты не убил меня, — заметил Аанг, не вполне способный сдержать улыбку. Он раскинул руки словно крылья. — Смотри, ты даже одежду мою не подпалил.

Зуко сузил глаза:

— Не ошибайся, Аватар. Я больше не стану с тобой церемониться!

В очередной раз создав огненные кинжалы, он сделал выпад вперед, но в этот момент перед ним на землю обрушился огромный пушистый хвост. Принц тревожно отпрыгнул назад. Он взглянул наверх и увидел десятитонного бизона, с оскалом смотревшего на него и приготовившегося к атаке.

— Нет, Аппа! — вскрикнул Аанг, отталкивая Зуко с дороги.

Прежде, чем Зуко успел среагировать, язык, покрытый ядом пролетел мимо него и ударил Аватара прямо в спину. С округлившимися глазами Зуко наблюдал словно в замедленном темпе, как монах пошатнулся, а его конечности охватила кукольная неподвижность, затем он упал на землю с глухим стуком. Аппа с ревом бросился вперед на приближавшегося ширшу, но Зуко остался там же, где был, замерший от шока. Аватар только что спас его снова.

— Почему? — неожиданно для себя спросил он. — Почему ты защитил меня?

Их глаза встретились. И хотя теперь Аанг был парализован с головы до ног, он смог выдать робкую улыбку.

— Потому что ты спас мне жизнь, — голосом, слабым от токсинов, сказал Аанг. — Ты излечил меня, хотя я твой враг. Я не могу просто забыть это.

Зуко тяжело сглотнул. Он не знал, как на это ответить.

— _Аанг!_

Из-за спины донеслись крики. Зуко с удивлением обернулся и увидел, как волна сероватой жидкости несется к нему. У него едва было время, чтобы что-то сделать, прежде чем покорительница воды выпустила жидкость из-под контроля и позволила ей окатить мальчиков с головы до ног, пропитывая их устойчивым запахом духов. Зуко тер слезящиеся глаза, все еще спотыкаясь от удара.

— Нет! — закричал кто-то, по голосу очень похожий на его дядю.

Восстанавливая равновесие, Зуко поднял глаза и увидел, как обездвиженная Джун падает на его дядю. Только тогда он заметил, что прямо на него несется ширшу, обезумевший и разъяренно ревущий от паники из-за всех запахов, искажающих чувства. Зуко попытался откатиться с его пути, но кое-что все-таки долетело до его щеки и его тело начало неметь: кровь замедлилась и он перестал чувствовать свои конечности. Его спина столкнулась с землей — впрочем, он не почувствовал удара — и теперь парень был вынужден смотреть на вечернее небо.

Зуко глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь усмирить панику, охватившую его разум. Он смутно осознавал, что кто-то приближается к нему, а затем Катара нависла над ним с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он настороженно следил за ней, пытаясь понять, что она сделает, но она просто наклонилась и сняла ожерелье, которое было обернуто вокруг его запястья.

— Я заберу это, — сказала она, выпрямляясь.

Она ушла к своим друзьям, оставив его смотреть на пустое небо. Он слышал, как переговариваются подростки, а потом монахини поднесли маленькую бутылочку к носу Аватара, возвращая мальчику способность двигаться. Зуко стиснул зубы, но одного его желания было недостаточно, чтобы его тело перестало быть онемевшим и неподвижным. Какая-то часть Зуко гадала, смог бы он воспользоваться странным исцеляющим огнем, чтобы вывести яд из крови, но он мгновенно отказался от этой идеи, вспомнив холод и пустоту, охватившие его после того, как он вылечил Аватара, вспомнив каким слабым и уязвимым стало его покорение огня. Нет, если получится, он никогда не станет использовать эту силу снова. И все же, он также не хотел оставаться в этом беспомощном положении.

Другое лицо возникло перед его взором. Зуко проглотил стон, когда узнал голубую стрелу, вытатуированную на голове мальчика.

— Эй, — тихо сказал Аанг.

— Пришел позлорадствовать? — пробормотал Зуко, отводя взгляд.

— Нет. Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, ну знаешь, за то, что не дал тому пламени сжечь меня тогда.

— Прекрасно. А теперь оставь меня в покое.

Аанг вздохнул, как будто ожидая такой комментарий, и уселся, скрестив ноги, рядом с принцем. Зуко сдерживался, чтобы не закричать от собственной беспомощности. Если бы только он мог пошевелиться. 

— Твой отец действительно приказал тебе поймать меня? — спросил Аанг после паузы.

— Да.

— И, полагаю, я не могу убедить тебя _не_ ловить меня, так?

Зуко посмотрел мальчику в глаза:

— Не можешь.

Аанг вздохнул:

— Что ж, тогда мне жаль.

Зуко ничего не ответил.

— Аанг, шевелись! — крикнул Сокка. — Нам нужно уйти до того, как действие яда закончится!

— Иду! — ответил Аанг, с широкой улыбкой махая своим друзьям.  
Он все еще улыбался, когда снова посмотрел на Зуко: — Ладно, полагаю, что это прощание.

— Верно, — сухо сказал Зуко.

Аанг ухмыльнулся еще шире:

— Я бы сказал, что надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, но потом ты просто набросишься на меня, так что, может быть, и нет.

Зуко закатил глаза:

— Пожалуйста, просто уходи. Я испытываю достаточно мучений только от того, что не могу пошевелиться, и без необходимости выслушивать твою сумасшедшую болтовню.

Улыбка Аанга стала такой огромной, что было удивительно, как его голова до сих пор не взорвалась:

— Так у тебя все-таки _есть_ чувство юмора.

Зуко молча уставился в ответ.

— Аанг! — позвали Сокка и Катара, на этот раз более настойчиво.

Радостный монах вскочил на ноги:

— Упс! Мне пора!

Зуко уже было вздохнул с облегчением, когда Аанг снова повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ох, пока не забыл...

К изумлению Зуко, Аватар сложил кулаки вместе и поклонился в традиционной манере Воздушных Кочевников — явный знак уважения.

— Мы, может, и сражаемся по разные стороны баррикад, — сказал Аанг серьезно, — но я не забуду, что сегодня ты проявил милосердие ко мне. — Улыбка наполнила его глаза теплотой. — Ты благородный воин, Принц Зуко. Жаль, что мы не можем…

Со вздохом он оборвал свою речь, улыбнулся в последний раз — хотя, конечно, в этот раз это было больше похоже на гримасу — и помчался к своим друзьям. Зуко, нахмурившись, смотрел на небо, лишь мельком увидев бизона, когда тот улетал вдаль вместе со своим раздражающе сбивающим с толку хозяином. Мальчишка, очевидно, был не в себе, и тем не менее его прощальные слова застряли в голове у Зуко надолго после того, как Аватар ушел, а действие токсинов ослабло.

_«Ты благородный воин»._

Зуко закрыл глаза:

— А ты все еще просто наивный ребенок.

***

Аанг улыбнулся, сложил руки за голову и вытянулся на Аппе, удобнее устраиваясь в коконе из меха бизона. Было хорошо снова оказаться с друзьями. Он был так расстроен, когда они обнаружили, что он спрятал карту от их отца, и решили бросить его. Даже храп Сокки не так сильно раздражал сегодня. На самом деле, для Аанга все было идеальным. Катара и Сокка рассказали, что они возвращались к нему, когда столкнулись с Зуко и остальными. Тем не менее даже с этой маленькой заминкой, в конце концов, все получилось. Ну, почти.

— Эй, Аанг, — сказала Катара, облокотившись на край седла.

— Да?

— Можно спросить у тебя кое-что?

— Конечно, Катара, — ответил Аанг радостно.

Ей пора бы уже знать, что для нее он готов на все.

Катара потянула свою косу, играя со свободным прядями на ее конце:

— Ну, мне просто стало интересно, о чем ты говорил с Зуко… до того, как мы покинули монастырь.

Аанг нахмурился и сел прямо, потирая шею и раздумывая, как ответить:

— Ты правда хочешь знать правду?

Она кивнула.

— Я благодарил его.

Ее глаза округлились:

— За что?

— За то, что он мог сжечь меня до тла, но не стал.

— И что? Ты просто пошел и сказал ему спасибо?

Аанг пожал плечами:

— Мне показалось, что так будет правильно.

Катара нахмурилась:

— Аанг, он наш враг! Он хочет поймать и привезти тебя в Страну Огня!

— Да знаю я, знаю! — воскликнул Аанг, вскидывая руки. — Но я просто подумал...

— Что ты подумал?

Он вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Забудь. Ты не поймешь.

Катара положила руку на его плечо:

— Аанг, я знаю, что в твоем характере не хотеть драться, но Зуко опасен. Ты не можешь ему доверять.

Аанг притянул колени к груди и отвернулся.

— Я знаю, — грустно сказал он.

_Но это не означает, что я должен отказаться от надежды._

— Эй, влюбленные пташки! — окликнул Сокка ворчливо. — Нельзя потише? Кое-кто здесь пытается поспать!

Момо согласно защебетал.

Катара закатила глаза и посмотрела на Аанга.

— Нам лучше спуститься на землю и разбить лагерь, иначе Капитан Ворчун сведет нас с ума — уж его-то храп никому не мешает спать! — добавила она намного громче.

— Эй, я возмущен! — крикнул Сокка.

Аанг засмеялся и потянул поводья, чтобы бизон снизился и можно было найти хорошее место для лагеря.

Так хорошо снова оказаться среди друзей.


	4. Играя с огнем

— Посмотри на это, — сказал Сокка.

Аанг оторвал взгляд от плаката Фестиваля Огня и присоединился к Сокке с другой стороны доски объявлений. Он резко остановился, увидев знакомую фигуру со стрелой на голове в оранжево-желтой одежде, наклеенную на дерево:

— Эй, да это же плакат со мной.

— Ага, плакат о _розыске_ , — резко ответил Сокка. — Аанг, это плохо.

— Что это? — пробормотала Катара, отклеивая пергамент, висевший в нижнем правом углу. — Аанг, ты ведь сказал, что от Джао тебя спас парень в синей маске?

Аанг кивнул.

— Что ж, похоже, что у вас двоих есть кое-что общее, — она продемонстрировала плакат с ухмыляющимся демоническим лицом.

— Синий Дух, — прочитал Сокка вслух, а затем присвистнул. — Они предлагают солидную сумму за его поимку. За живого или за мертвого. — Он покачал головой. — Кажется, твой друг действительно насолил Стране Огня.

— Он не мой друг, — тихо сказал Аанг, смотря в другую сторону.

Катара нахмурилась. Аанг всегда казался таким грустным, когда бы ни говорил о своем союзнике в маске. Она думала, что это из-за того, что воин просто ушел после того, как спас и вылечил Аанга, но теперь она стала задаваться вопросом, стояло ли за этим что-то еще. То, как Аанг сказал, что Синий Дух не его друг… Тот же тон, с которым он говорил, впервые увидев Южный Храм Воздуха и изменения, которые там произошли — смесь сожаления и ноющего разочарования. Ей было интересно, что на самом деле произошло между этими двумя, но Катара знала, что сейчас не время для любопытства. Им нужно было волноваться о более важных вещах.

— Ладно, как бы там ни было, — сказала она, складывая изображение Синего Духа и пряча его за пазуху, — не думаю, что нам безопасно посещать какие-нибудь фестивали Народа Огня, когда повсюду эти плакаты о розыске.

— Но…

— Нет, Аанг, — сказала Катара непреклонно. — Мы не можем так рисковать. Просто подумай о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда тебя поймали. Если бы не Синий Дух, прямо сейчас тебя бы везли в Страну Огня.

— Ну же, ребята, — взмолился Аанг, глядя на них одухотворенными глазами. — Это может оказаться моим единственным шансом выучить немного настоящего покорения огня, — он повернулся к Сокке. — А ты недавно жаловался на голод. На фестивале обязательно будут горы и горы еды — больше, чем ты можешь съесть.

— Ну же, ребята, — взмолился Аанг, глядя на них одухотворенными глазами. — Это может оказаться моим единственным шансом выучить немного настоящего покорения огня, — он повернулся к Сокке. — А ты недавно жаловался на голод. На фестивале обязательно будут горы и горы еды — больше, чем ты можешь съесть.

— Сокка прав, Аанг, — сказала Катара, сжимая плечо мальчика. — Это небезопасно.

— Но я Аватар! Мой долг стать мастером покорения всех стихий, а я не могу этого сделать, когда каждый покоритель огня в мире хочет меня убить! — он глубоко вздохнул и опустил плечи. — Я знаю, что это рискованно, но это правда может быть моим единственным шансом увидеть мастера покорения огня вблизи.

Катара скривила губы:

— Ладно, думаю, мы могли бы заглянуть туда.

У Сокки отвисла челюсть.

— Что? Ты сумасшедшая? Ты хочешь пойти в город Страны Огня, когда они все загорелись своим, ну знаешь, — он беспомощно пытался что-то изобразить руками, — огнем?

— Мы замаскируемся, — сказала Катара, пожимая плечами, — а если на горизонте появятся неприятности, уйдем.

— Ага, — сказал Сокка язвительно, — потому что мы всегда уходим до того, как влипнем.

Катара закатила глаза:

— Никто не заставляет тебя идти. Ты можешь остаться здесь с Аппой и Момо, если это так тебя расстраивает.

— Нет, я пойду, — он вытянулся в полный рост. — В конце концов, должен же кто-то проконтролировать, чтобы вы держались от проблем подальше.

— Действительно, — сухо ответила Катара.

Аанг бросился вперед, перекатываясь с пятки на носок:

— Скорее, ребята! Мы не хотим ничего пропустить. Говорю вам, если в чем Народ Огня и хорош, так это в организации фестивалей. Как-то раз мы с Кузоном…

Катара улыбнулась тому, как Аанг лепетал о празднике солнца, на котором он побывал сотню лет назад. Было приятно снова видеть его счастливым, хотя ей было сложно поверить в то, что он на самом деле дружил с кем-то из Народа Огня. Сто лет войны изменили народы очень сильно. Мир, который Аанг знал — мир, в котором покоритель воздуха мог быть лучшим другом мальчика из Страны Огня — больше не существовал. Это была довольно гнетущая мысль.

Что-то коснулось ее руки, и, опустив взгляд, она увидела, что плакат с Синим Духом почти выскользнул из ее туники. Нахмурившись, она развернула пергамент и уставилась на синюю маску.

 _«Интересно, где же ты сейчас?»_ — размышляла она.

Синий Дух был интригующей личностью: мститель в маске, целитель, а также кто-то, готовый рискнуть собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти Аватара. Хотя потом он просто исчез. Ей отчаянно хотелось узнать почему. Что он прятал под маской? И почему Аанг говорил с такой неохотой о молчаливом воине, который спас ему жизнь?

Вздохнув, она сложила пергамент и понадежнее спрятала его за пазухой. Кем бы ни был этот Синий Дух, она надеялась, что сегодня им его услуги не понадобятся. Последнее, что им было нужно, это чтобы Аанга снова схватил Народ Огня или чтобы Сокка сказал «я же говорил».

Вздохнув, она сложила пергамент и понадежнее спрятала его за пазухой. Кем бы ни был этот Синий Дух, она надеялась, что сегодня им его услуги не понадобятся. Последнее, что им было нужно, это чтобы Аанга снова схватил Народ Огня или чтобы Сокка сказал «я же говорил».

***

Зуко уставился на маску в своих руках, рассеянно водя пальцами по резному дереву. Он помнил, когда купил эту маску. Прошел лишь месяц с тех пор, как он снял повязку, закрывающую левую половину его лица, и он все еще привыкал к мальчику со шрамом, который приветствовал его каждый раз, когда он смотрел в зеркало. Конечно, уже тогда он знал, что должен быть счастлив. Лекари сказали ему, что он, вероятно, никогда не сможет видеть левым глазом, а его слух также может ухудшиться. Зуко доказал, что они ошибались по обоим пунктам. С его зрением все было в порядке — хотя обзор стал чуть-чуть хуже — а слух вообще не пострадал.

Впрочем, тринадцатилетнему мальчику, который только что потерял все, осознание того, что он не ослепнет на один глаз или не оглохнет, принесло мало утешения. Горящая память об Агни Кае была еще свежа; он также не смог получить никакой информации об Аватаре ни в одном из четырех Храмов Воздуха. Зуко не признавал это вслух, но он начал сомневаться, что когда-либо сможет вернуться в Страну Огня. Аватара не видели уже сотню лет, а он был всего лишь изгнанным принцем, без дома и без права на престол. Он чувствовал себя словно акварель, которую слишком долго держали на солнце: цвета, которые однажды были яркими и создавали картину достойную внимания, лишились всего смысла и жизни.

Тогда Зуко и увидел маску, сияющую словно только для него, на прилавке торговца. Он узнал в ней героя оперы, на которую его и Азулу водила мама. Синий Дух, как называла его труппа — молчаливый воин, который сам вершил свою судьбу. Какая-то часть Зуко словно протянулась к этой маске, а, может, наоборот, дух маски протянулся к нему. В любом случае Зуко поймал себя на том, что передал несколько медных монет торговцу Царства Земли, и пронес сверток в свою каюту на корабле, где он впервые примерил ухмыляющуюся маску.

Он словно стал другим человеком. Синему Духу не нужно было охотиться за Аватаром. Синему Духу не нужно было волноваться об отсутствии дома, или разочарованном отце, или потере чести. Синий Дух сам определял свои честь и судьбу. Он ни в чем не нуждался, кроме своих парных дао-мечей и жизни, полной свободы и приключений.

Конечно, это и делало текущее затруднительное положение Зуко настолько ироничным: именно Синий Дух вызволил Аватара из рук Джао. Принц Зуко хотел поймать мальчика, но Синий Дух _исцелил_ того, и теперь глупый мальчишка думал, что они могут стать друзьями, и готов был рисковать жизнью и здоровьем, чтобы осуществить эту наивную мечту, если судить по поведению Аватара в монастыре. Это приводило в бешенство, но также невероятно сбивало с толку. Границы, которые никогда не должны были пересекаться, были пересечены, и теперь линия между маской и реальностью становилась размытой. Теперь Зуко не знал, что думать или чувствовать, особенно по отношению к Аватару.

  
_«Ты благородный воин, Принц Зуко»._

Зуко закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от чувств, просыпающихся всякий раз, когда он думал о прощальных словах своего врага. Он еще бы мог понять этот жест, если бы Аватар адресовал эти слова Синему Духу — в конце концов, именно воин в маске изначально спас Аанга — но на Зуко не было маски, когда он сражался с Аватаром в монастыре. Он был лишь принцем в изгнании, который пытался выполнить поставленную задачу и терпел неудачу.

Отец назвал бы его слабаком за проявленное милосердие, сестра рассмеялась бы, но Аватар назвал его благородным. Аватар поклонился ему с уважением, как равному. Это было… странно.

В дверь постучали. Зуко дернулся и запихнул маску под одеяло, пряча ее из виду.

— Войдите, — приказал он.

Дверь открылась со скрежетом шестеренок и скрипом металла. Покоритель огня Нозоми переступил порог, слегка склонив голову перед принцем.

— Только что прибыл почтовый ястреб из Крепости Похуай, — сказал Нозоми, выпрямляясь. — Полковник Шину снял запрет на покидание этого района. Теперь, когда мы можем двинуться в путь, Лейтенант Джи хочет знать, куда бы Вы пожелали проложить курс.

Зуко нахмурился и встал с кровати, шагая взад и вперед в размышлениях над посланием и всеми его последствиями. Если запрет был снят, значит Джао покинул эти воды, что также означало, что у адмирала была новая зацепка относительно местоположения Аватара. Сердце Зуко странно дернулось в груди. Что, если этого идиота снова поймают?

Он взглянул на Нозоми:

— В письме не упоминалось, в каком направлении отправился Адмирал Джао?

— Нет, сэр, — Нозоми медлил. — Вот только…

Зуко сощурился:

— Да?

— Были слухи, что Аватара видели прошлой ночью в колониальном городе Ин Шин на Фестивале Огня. Возможно, Адмирал Джао отправился в погоню.

Зуко свел брови на переносице. Что этот мальчишка только задумал?

— Э... мне сказать рулевому, чтобы он проложил курс на город, сэр? — спросил Нозоми, когда принц продолжил хранить молчание.

Зуко нахмурился еще сильнее и бросил взгляд на кровать, где, как он знал, под одеялом была спрятана маска Синего Духа.

— Мне нужно поговорить с дядей, — сказал он коротко.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел мимо Нозоми и направился в каюту дяди. Всестороннее понимание характера бывшего генерала подсказывало Зуко, что пожилой мужчина, скорее всего, будет сладко сопеть в своей постели, и принц не был разочарован. Он вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Дядя! — сорвался Зуко. 

Когда это не сработало, он повысил голос еще больше:

— Дядя, проснись!

Айро резко сел, бормоча себе под нос что-то о жареной утке и цветочницах. Зевнув, он потер глаза, избавляясь от последний следов сна, и наконец заметил племянника.

— Ох, это ты, — его лицо растянулось в ленивой улыбке. — Мне показалось, что я слышал твой сладкозвучный голос.

Зуко проглотил рычание.

— Дядя, у нас проблема, — сказал он, сразу переходя к делу. — Аватара видели в Ин Шине, и теперь Джао бросился в погоню и, вероятно, опережает нас на несколько часов.

Айро провел рукой по бороде:

— Что ты предлагаешь делать?

— Я не знаю! — Зуко развел руками. — Даже если бы мы последовали за Аватаром в Ин Шин, нет никакой гарантии, что он все еще там, а с учетом того, что Джао делает все, что в его силах, чтобы сорвать мою миссию, я не знаю...

— Ты не знаешь, стоит ли рисковать, — закончил Айро за него с понимающим кивком.

Зуко вздохнул и схватился за переносицу, пытаясь сдержать подступающую ужасную головную боль от стресса:

— Мы только что получили разрешение покинуть порт. Как бы унизительно это ни было, я вынужден признать, что не в моих силах идти против Джао — во всяком случае, не в открытую…

— Это очень мудро, Племянник. Настоящий лидер знает свои слабости и понимает, когда лучше выждать правильный момент для нанесения удара.

— Может быть и так, но это не меняет того факта, что Джао теперь на один шаг ближе к поимке Аватара, а мы все еще болтаемся тут с пустыми руками.

Айро снова принялся поглаживать свою бороду:

— Аватар — находчивый мальчик. Возможно, ему удастся ускользнуть от Адмирала Джао.

— _Ускользнуть_ от него? Дядя, этот идиот пришел в колонию Страны Огня и по большому счету объявил, что он Аватар. Я не думаю, что он вообще знает, что слово «осторожный» означает.

— Похоже еще на кое-кого, кого я знаю, — ответил Айро с лукавой улыбкой.

Зуко закатил глаза:

— Секунду назад ты говорил, что я мудр. Теперь ты называешь меня безрассудным.

— Это потому что ты и мудрый, и безрассудный — хотя в основном безрассудный — но мне кажется, что в данном случае ты чересчур переживаешь. Не думаю, что Адмирал Джао преуспеет в поимке Аватара.

— Почему нет? — голос Зуко был наполнен горечью. — Ему уже удавалось это прежде.

— И Аватар сбежал, когда никто и подумать не мог, что он сможет.

Зуко ничего не ответил. Он знал слишком хорошо, как Аватар этого достиг.

Айро внимательно следил за своим племянником:

— Если хочешь моего совета, Принц Зуко, я предлагаю тебе установить курс на север.

— На север? Но что на счет Джао?

— Ты сам сказал, что у тебя нет ресурсов, чтобы пойти против Адмирала Джао в открытую. Думаю, нам лучше избегать еще одного столкновения и придерживаться старого плана. Ты разве не говорил, что считаешь, что Аватар, вероятно, пытается добраться до Северного Племени Воды, чтобы освоить покорение воды?

— Да, но…

— Тогда нам следует держать курс на север, — Айро с улыбкой потянулся. — Ах, интересно, получится ли у меня убедить кока приготовить нам жареную утку сегодня на ужин. Уж очень мне хочется ее отведать.

Зуко поймал себя на том, что снова сжимает переносицу. Ровно в те моменты, когда он думал, что ведет с дядей серьезные разговоры, старик возьмет да скажет что-то про чай, или еду, или что-то настолько же легкомысленное. Разве дядя не понимал серьезность их положения? Джао мог снова поймать этого глупого мальчишку, и будет неважно, насколько далеко на север они продвинулись, потому что там не будет Аватара, которого можно перехватить.

Стиснув челюсть, Зуко развернулся и направился к двери.

— Куда ты идешь, Племянник? — спросил Айро мягко.

— Прогуляться, — ответил Зуко, не оглядываясь на дядю.

Губы Айро дрогнули в улыбке:

— Не задерживайся. Ты пропустишь жареную утку.

— Да не волнует меня жареная утка! Просто убедись, что наши запасы пополнены и корабль готов к отправлению. Завтра мы отправляемся на Северный Полюс.

— Очень хорошо.

Зуко вышел, не говоря больше ни слова, и маршем направился в свою каюту. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и открыл большой сундук, в котором он хранил свою одежду, доставая оттуда облегающий черный костюм и перчатки, а также свои лучшие бесшумные ботинки. Засунув сверток в мешок, он подошел к своей кровати и откинул одеяло, открывая взору ухмыляющуюся синюю маску. Он медлил лишь момент, прежде чем затолкнуть маску внутрь мешка, а потом снял свои дао-мечи со стены.

— В этот раз я не позволю тебе до него даже дотронуться, Джао, — мрачно пообещал Зуко, складывая палаши вместе и убирая получившийся клинок в черные ножны.

Принц Зуко не мог пойти против Адмирала Джао в открытую, но Синий Дух мог — и пойдет. Ему лишь нужно убедиться, что Аватар не увидит его, потому что его прикрытие уже было скомпрометировано в прошлый раз, когда он использовал свою маскировку. Не то чтобы это имело значение. В кои-то веки речь шла не о поимке Аватара. Нужно было проконтролировать, чтобы у этого ублюдка Джао не появился еще один повод для злорадства у него на глазах. С Зуко достаточно унижения. Пришло время свести счеты.

— Я сказал тебе не вставать у меня на пути, Джао, — проговорил Зуко с кривой улыбкой. — Тебе стоило послушаться с первого раза.

***

Катара опустилась на колени у реки, прижимая к себе обожженные руки. Волдыри уже начали образовываться в горячих пузырях вдоль ладоней, доходя до запястий красными завитками обожженной плоти. Вероятно, она должна была это предвидеть. Аанг был нетерпелив во время упражнений на контроль и продолжил торопить события даже после того, как лист, который он держал, охватило пламя. К несчастью, именно она стала жертвой его жажды экспериментов.

Сдерживая всхлип, она осторожно опустила руки в воду в надежде облегчить боль. Поначалу она почувствовала лишь легкое онемение, но затем ее ожоги словно окутал успокаивающий бальзам. Казалось, что жгучая боль и волдыри исчезают. Она раскрыла глаза и увидела голубое свечение. Этот свет излучали ее руки! Катара вытащила руки из воды и внимательно осмотрела свои ладони. От красных следов не осталось и следа.

— У тебя дар целителя, — заметил знакомый голос.

Она обернулась и увидела Джонг Джонга, идущего к ней.

— У великих покорителей из Племени Воды иногда есть этот дар, — продолжил он, присаживаясь рядом с ней на берегу. — Я всегда мечтал иметь такой же, быть свободным от этого пылающего проклятья.

— Но вы великий мастер! — воскликнула Катара. — Вам известно то, что никогда не будет доступно мне.

— Вода приносит исцеление и жизнь, огонь… — он опустил взгляд на свои руки, — … огонь приносит лишь разрушение и боль. Он заставляет обремененных заботой о нем ходить по лезвию ножа между человечностью и дикостью. — Он заговорил тише, словно обращаясь к самому себе. — В конце концов нас разрывает на части.

На мгновение они замолчали. Пока Катара размышляла над его словами, что-то выскользнуло из ее туники. Он схватила кусок пергамента, прежде чем его унесло ветром. Это был плакат о розыске Синего Духа.

— Мастер Джонг Джонг, — сказала она, не способная сдержать дрожащее волнение в своем голосе, — вы уверены, что только покорители воды могут исцелять?

Он кивнул:

— Так было всегда. У каждой стихии есть свое место во вселенной, но только покорители воды когда-либо были способны использовать свой элемент, чтобы ускорять выздоровление человеческого тела.

Небольшая улыбка заиграла на губах Катары. Значит, Синий Дух должен быть покорителем воды. Ничего удивительного, что он исцелил Аанга. У него был такой же дар целителя, как у нее.

_Я больше не одинока._

Она крепче сжала плакат. Внезапно огонь вспыхнул у нее перед носом, за ним последовала еще одна горячая вспышка. Джонг Джонг моментально вскочил на ноги и создал вокруг них огненный щит.

— Собирай своих друзей и беги! — приказал Джонг Джонг. — Не возвращайтесь сюда, или вы все погибнете!

— Но…

— Поторопись!

Катара медлила лишь мгновение, перед тем как развернуться и побежать. Она все еще сжимала в своей руке плакат воина в синей маске.

***

Зуко услышал удары огненных шаров до того, как увидел их. Его ноги с гулом ударялись о речной берег, пока он ускорялся, неумолимо приближаясь к звукам битвы. Он рассчитывал устроить диверсию на кораблях Джао даже до того, как Адмирал успеет добраться до Аватара. К сожалению, он отстал от Джао сильнее, чем он думал. Любые планы скрытой атаки можно было просто выкинуть. Новый план заключался в том, чтобы поквитаться с ублюдком любым возможным способом. Зуко просто надеялся, что Аватар не будет настолько тупым, чтобы раскрыть его. Принц не сомневался, что мальчишка будет там, в самом эпицентре битвы.

Оранжевая вспышка пролетела у него перед глазами. Зуко сощурился. Джао и теперь уже знакомый монах столкнулись друг с другом в противостоянии прямо перед ним. Он не слышал, что говорил Аанг, но ветер доносил до него голос Джао.

— Вижу, он научил тебя трусливо уворачиваться и убегать, но сомневаюсь, что он показал тебе, на что действительно способен покоритель огня!

Джао неожиданно выпустил неистовый поток пламени. Аанг бросился на землю с нечеловеческой скоростью и едва успел уклониться от атаки, балансируя на пальце.

— Ого! — воскликнул Аанг, бросая взгляд через плечо на деревья, охваченные огнем у него за спиной. — Безумная атака!

— Я покажу тебе безумство! — огрызнулся Джао.

Зуко сощурился при виде того, как мужчина принимает знакомую стойку: _«Ну уж нет!»_

Достав из ножен свои клинки, Зуко бросился между врагами, словно черная тень, когда Джао выпустил еще один поток пламени. Он приземлился на полусогнутые ноги перед Джао и выставил перекрещенные мечи вперед, преренаправляя огонь двумя неровными струями от себя и Аватара.

— Это ты! — ахнул Аанг, делая шаг вперед.

Зуко проигнорировал мальчика и продолжил сверлить Джао взглядом через прорези маски. С демонстративным спокойствием он выпрямился в полный рост и указал одним из мечей в сторону Адмирала, бросая тому вызов повторить попытку еще раз. Джао выпучил глаза, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Итак, кажется, Синий Дух вернулся, чтобы снова спасти положение, — усмехнулся Джао. — Но это не важно. Мне лишь придется уничтожить вас обоих!

С рычанием Джао сложил кулаки вместе и отправил в них два сгустка огня. Зуко кувырком откатился влево, уклоняясь от первого, а Аанг создал воздушный щит и распылил остальное пламя, словно торнадо. Джао зашипел. Возможно, осознавая, что ему не преуспеть, если он разделит свое внимание между двумя противниками, Адмирал снова бросил взгляд на Зуко. Неожиданно в сторону принца полетели три огненных шара, только в этот раз некуда было увернуться. Зуко стиснул зубы и соединил свои мечи в один клинок, отражая первую атаку. Он был готов блокировать вторую, когда Аанг подскочил сзади и создал порыв ветра, откинувший огонь в сторону. Третий сгусток пламени ударил бы мальчика прямо в лицо, но Зуко, схватив за воротник, утянул Аанга вниз за собой, заставляя их обоих повалиться на живот.

— Не могу поверить! — промямлил Аанг восторженно, поворачиваясь к Зуко, пока они бок-о-бок лежали на земле. — Ты здесь для того, чтобы помочь!

Вместо ответа принц резко дернул Аанга за воротник, хватая мальчика вместе с собой, когда откатился, чтобы избежать огненной бомбы. Из-за того, что они приземлились так, что Зуко все еще наполовину закрывал Аанга своим телом, он воспользовался этим, чтобы уставиться на мальчика через прорези маски. Смысл послания был ясным: не болтай — сражайся.

— Точно, — сказал Аанг, переключая свое внимание на Джао.

Зуко с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Вот поэтому-то он и должен был оказаться тут — вне зависимости от того, считаются ли его действия предательством. Аватар слишком легко отвлекался.

Выпуская Аанга из рук, Зуко поднялся на ноги и принял оборонительную стойку перед покорителем воздуха. Он с вызовом встретил взгляд Джао, который все еще кружил вокруг них, словно голодный осостервятник. Если Аватар не собирается быть начеку, Зуко просто напросто придется сделать это за него.

— Так, так, — насмехался Джао, — из вас двоих выйдет отличный дуэт: вы только и умеете, что уворачиваться и уклоняться.

— Мы не можем сдержаться, если вы целитесь так плохо, — парировал Аанг, занимая место рядом с Зуко.

_Что?_

— Знаете, забавно, — продолжил Аанг, — мне казалось, что вы будете лучше. — На его губах заиграла лукавая улыбка. — Полагаю, теперь кто угодно может стать адмиралом.

Джао с рыком выпустил стену огня, которая определенно впечатляла своей пылающей интенсивностью, но была слишком необузданной, чтобы нести какую-то угрозу. Зуко и Аанг синхронно уклонились от пламени, а затем откатились в противоположные стороны от последовавшего огненного хлыста.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипел Зуко, хватая мальчика за локоть и убегая вместе с ним, чтобы избежать разрывающихся жаром вспышек пламени. — Ты только злишь Джао еще больше!

Аанг одарил его белозубой улыбкой:

— Вот именно.

Зуко моргнул:

— Что?

— Джао не может взять ситуацию под контроль.

— И?

— Поэтому он…

Краем глаза Зуко заметил, что огненный шар летит прямо ему в лицо. Зуко зарычал и в мгновение ока поднял свои мечи, посылая пламя прочь, словно испуганную птицу. Его взгляд снова обратился к Аангу.

— Что ты там говорил?

Аанг ухмыльнулся:

— Только то, что я думаю, что у меня появился план, как заставить Джао победить самого себя, но мне может понадобиться твоя помощь.

Они нырнули, чтобы избежать еще одной струи огня.

— Ладно, — ответил Зуко. — Что за план?

— Выманить его к реке, затем очень сильно его разозлить и заставить швырять огненные шары направо и налево, как сумасшедшего. Если я прав насчет него, он подожжет все свои корабли, что оставит его в затруднительном положении и позволит нам беспрепятственно отступить.

Крошечная улыбка заиграла у Зуко на губах, впрочем, она была спрятана за постоянной ухмылкой его маски:

— Знаешь, Аватар, это действительно может сработать.

Прежде чем Аанг успел ответить, огненная бомба взорвалась прямо перед ними, и столп искр взмыл вверх от удара. Оба мальчика отскочили назад, но тем не менее Зуко почувствовал, как жар неприятно облизал его кожу сквозь ткань костюма. Кох побери, это было близко.

— Встаньте и сражайтесь, трусы! — срывающимся голосом прокричал Джао, бросаясь к ним; из его кулаков вырывалось смертоносное пламя.

Зуко сделал шаг вперед и выбросил мечи перед собой, вставая в стойку для атаки:

— Точно. Я отвлеку его, пока ты пробираешься к кораблям. Потом дело за тобой.

— Понял!

Джао повернулся, когда Аанг кинулся к реке, но чистый звон металла вернул его внимание к Зуко. Он холодно рассмеялся.

— Что? Правда думаешь, что можешь одолеть меня? Ты даже не _покоритель_.

Словно пытаясь что-то доказать, Джао отправил в Зуко мощную волну огня. Принц просто отступил в сторону. Зуко проследил за движением пламени и снова перевел взгляд на Джао. Зная, что это только разозлит Адмирала больше, он в очередной раз указал на того мечами, призывая подойти ближе, если тот осмелится. С низким горловым хрипом он ответил несколькими последовательными струями огня. Идиот лишь распалялся, даже не пытаясь бить точно в цель. Зуко вдохнул и бросился на мужчину: его мечи только и сверкали вокруг него, когда он скользил мимо пламени, словно струйка дыма, используя блоки только при необходимости. Он подбирался все ближе и ближе; когда стало видно, как от страха расширяются зрачки его противника, он выбросил руку с мечом вперед и…

… легонько ударил Джао по голове плоской стороной клинка.

Зуко мог бы посмеяться над выражением Джао, но в своем нынешнем положении он был вынужден быстро откатиться в сторону, чтобы не получить огненный удар. Однако риск того стоил, хотя бы ради того, чтобы просто увидеть жгучее унижение в этих выпученных глазах, полных ненависти. Высокомерный ублюдок добивался этого неделями.

— Ты за это заплатишь! — выплюнул Джао, упираясь ногами в землю и собираясь с силами.

Зуко широко раскрыл глаза, понимая, _что_ Джао собирается сделать. Ему ни за что не отразить такую атаку одними лишь палашами. Ему придется использовать настоящее покорение огня.

 _«Дело плохо»,_ — подумал Зуко, поморщившись.

Он начал опасливо отступать, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону ему лучше бежать, когда придет время уклоняться. Он не мог вспомнить наверняка, но, кажется, Джао предпочитал атаковать справа. Или все-таки слева?

 _«Кох побери!_ — Зуко поднял мечи в защитное положение. — _Мне стоило продумать это заранее»._

— Э-хей! — позвал знакомый и, по крайней мере для Зуко, желанный голос. — Я Адмирал Джао!

Отвлеченные, оба покорителя огня бросили взгляд на корабли и увидели, как Аанг делает странные… Подождите-ка, мальчишка серьезно вилял попой перед Джао?

Зуко лишь моргнул в слабом недоумении, но, видимо, по-детскому глупой насмешки хватило, чтобы лишить Джао последних крупиц логики, сдерживающих его. С рычанием, больше напоминающим зверя, чем человека, Джао устроил огненный залп, который должен был нанести удар по Аангу, вот только мальчишка со злорадным смехом перепрыгнул на другой корабль, оставляя судно, охваченное огнем, позади.

— Даже не верится, — пробормотал Зуко, наблюдая за тем, как Джао преследует Аанга от корабля к кораблю. — План мальчишки действительно работает.

Двое ходили по кругу: Аанг выкрикивал оскорбительные насмешки, прыгая с судна на судно, пока Джао слепо атаковал его, как саблезубый мышелев, разрушая все на своем пути неуправляемыми сгустками пламени. Хорошо, что Аватар был покорителем воздуха: только кто-то такой же изворотливый, как ветер, мог бы уклониться от всех этих атак и не сгореть при этом до тла.

Сердце Зуко сжалось, когда Аанга загнали в угол на последнем корабле. Возможно, он обрадовался слишком рано.

— Теперь некуда бежать, умник! — выплюнул Джао, сжимая кулаки для атаки.

Аанг сделал сальто через волну огня, летящую в него, приземляясь на нос корабля:

— Ты проиграл эту битву, Джао!

— Ты сошел с ума? — сорвался Джао. — Ты даже не нанес ни одного удара.

— Верно, — согласился Аанг, — зато вы нанесли.

Джао осмотрелся и только тогда наконец заметил, какой ущерб он нанес. С нечеловеческим воплем он совершил внезапный рывок, целясь в горло Аанга языками пламени, расцветавшими на кончиках пальцев. Блеск стали, слабый вздох, и вот Джао закатил глаза и упал с глухим стуком. Зуко спокойно опустил руку с мечом.

— Ты убил его? — потребовал Аанг, зеленея.

— Он просто без сознания, — нетерпеливо сказал Зуко. — Я ударил его эфесом меча, но он _умрет_ , если мы не вытащим его с этого корабля до того, как он сгорит и утонет.

— Верно.

Зуко убрал палаши в ножны, и вдвоем мальчики схватили мужчину за руки и потащили его к берегу. Зуко выпустил бессознательного Джао как только стало понятно, что это не обрекает того неизбежно утонуть. Принц пошел вверх по реке.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Аанг, бросаясь за ним. — Ты куда?

— Назад на свой корабль.

— Но…

Зуко резко развернулся:

— Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя есть странное убеждение, что мы друзья, но можешь на это не рассчитывать. Единственная причина, по которой я сегодня здесь, это то, что Джао охотится за тобой, а ты, как я знаю, достаточно глуп, чтобы оказаться у него в руках.

— Прошу прощения, но разве ты не забываешь, что это _мой_ план только что остановил Джао?

— Плевать, — Зуко продолжил путь. — Ты все еще идиот.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Аанга, но он просиял в следующее мгновение:

— Отлично, можешь называть меня идиотом, если хочешь, но это не отменяет тот факт, что _ты_ пришел сюда помочь мне. — Он лукаво улыбнулся. — Признай это, Зуко, ты не такой злой, каким пытаешься казаться. Думаю, в тайне ты просто хочешь стать моим другом.

Зуко сдержал вздох:

— Ты бредишь.

— Не так сильно, как ты! — Аанг ускорился, чтобы не отставать от принца. — Ты не можешь просто так помогать своим врагам, и ожидать, что эти люди останутся твоими врагами. Это просто… Это просто не так работает!

— Я помогаю не тебе! — сорвался Зуко. — Я помогаю себе!

Аанг склонил голову набок:

— Это как?

— Для меня единственная возможность вернуться домой — это _лично_ привезти тебя в Страну Огня! Если Джао доберется туда раньше меня, я не получу ничего. Таким образом, не в моих интересах, чтобы тебя поймал Джао.

— И почему ты не пытаешься схватить меня прямо сейчас?

Зуко заметил, как начала расцветать адресованная ему улыбка, и парню пришлось подавить желание запустить огненным шаром прямо мальчишке в лицо. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы.

— Я бы не стал привыкать к этому, Аватар, — сказал он твердо. — Это единоразовое предложение. Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, тебе бы лучше быть готовым к сражению, иначе я тебя поймаю. — Он грозно посмотрел мальчику в глаза. — И поверь мне, я не собираюсь купиться на какой-то из твоих детских фокусов, как Джао.

Аанг улыбнулся шире:

— Конечно, как скажешь.

Зуко едва смог удержаться от стона. Теперь мальчишка собирался свести с ума _его_!

К его удивлению, Аанг больше не донимал его никакими намеками по поводу того, что они становятся друзьями. Напротив, после нескольких безобидных вопросов и нескольких односложных ответов со стороны Зуко, мальчик вошел в состояние благословенного молчания, впрочем, он настаивал на том, чтобы следовать за Зуко, пялиться на Зуко, и в общем-то очень сильно раздражать Зуко, не произнося при этом ни слова. Духи, как у него это получается?

— Что? — не выдержал Зуко, после того как в седьмой раз поймал взгляд Аанга на себе.

Аанг почесал затылок:

— Я просто размышлял…

На этот раз Зуко вздохнул.

— О чем именно? — спросил он, уже зная, что пожалеет об этом.

— Ну, я недавно начал изучать покорение огня, но человек, который меня учит, кажется, по-настоящему ненавидит свое покорение. Я имею в виду, _по-настоящему_ ненавидит. Он без остановки говорит о том, как опасен огонь и что мне нужно научиться контролировать его, иначе он поглотит меня и уничтожит все, что мне дорого, — Аанг тихо вздохнул. — В общем, я не поверил ему и… и…

— Ты причинил кому-то боль, — тихо сказал Зуко, с пониманием смягчаясь.

Аанг кивнул.

— Катаре. Она сказала, что смогла вылечить ожоги, но я не могу забыть то, что я сделал ей больно, а увидев, как Джао использует свой огонь, ну… — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Это почти заставляет меня поверить в то, что мой учитель был прав, говоря, что огонь не приносит ничего, кроме разрушения. Если это так, то я не хочу осваивать покорение этого элемента.

Зуко остановился:

— Тебе лучше остальных должно быть известно, что огонь это не только разрушение.

— Вот видишь, в этом и дело, — сказал Аанг серьезно. — Мой учитель сказал мне, что огонь не способен исцелять, но ты ведь исцелил меня, так что мне просто интересно, как ты…

Зуко сжал кулаки:

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Но…

— Я сказал, что не хочу говорить об этом! — он достал один из своих дао-мечей и поднес заостренный конец к горлу Аанга.

Аанг примирительно поднял руки:

— Хорошо, хорошо, понял. Ты не хочешь говорить об этом.

Зуко сверлил его взглядом какое-то время и затем наконец опустил клинок.

— Ладно, а есть причина, по которой ты не хочешь говорить об этом? — спросил Аанг после паузы.

Дым с шипением сорвался с губ Зуко:

— У тебя есть три секунды на то, чтобы убраться с глаз моих, пока я не передумал относительно поимки тебя сегодня. Советую тебе бежать.

— Да брось, Зуко, — надулся Аанг. — Не надо так. Ты же знаешь, я не имел…

— Один.

— Но…

— Два.

Аанг вздохнул и сделал шаг назад:

— Хорошо.

— О, — добавил Зуко, указывая своим клинком в сторону Аанга, — не смей никому рассказывать о том, что сегодня произошло. Даже своим друзьям.

— Почему нет?

— Сам как думаешь, идиот? Я принц Народа Огня, и сейчас Синий Дух находится в розыске в Стране Огня. Как думаешь, что произойдет, если люди осознают, что эти двое — один и тот же человек?

— Ох, правда.

Зуко снова опустил свой меч:

— Хорошо. А теперь убирайся отсюда.

Аанг знал, что нет смысла спорить. Прежде чем Зуко смог выдать какие-либо новые угрозы, монах взвился вверх в облаке пыли, двигаясь так быстро, что превратился в неразличимое цветное пятно. Зуко наблюдал, как силуэт мальчика полностью исчезает из поля зрения, и только после этого продолжил свой путь обратно к своему катеру.

_Можешь считать, что долг уплачен, Аватар._

Жизнь за жизнь, помощь в сражении за помощь в сражении. Теперь они квиты. Зуко даже удалось унизить Джао и помешать ему схватить Аватара. На самом деле, это было не так уж и плохо. Вот только он до сих пор не смог успокоиться.

_Мы хорошая команда._

Непрошенная мысль возникла в голове Зуко так же, как в первый раз, когда они сражались бок о бок.

Он стиснул зубы. Может быть, Синий Дух и мог быть временным союзником Аватара, когда ему это было удобно, но принц Народа Огня никогда так не сможет — не то, чтобы ему хотелось. Зуко знал, что важно. Отправиться домой было важно. Заставить отца гордиться было важно. Подружиться с чрезмерно раздражающим двенадцатилетним мальчишкой было _не_ важно. И все же, даже когда Зуко присоединился к дяде на основном судне и приказал команде взять курс на Северный Полюс, эта мысль не желала выйти у него из головы.

Они на самом деле хорошая команда.


	5. Раненый

Прошло два дня после сражения с Джао на берегу реки. Зуко старался выкинуть из головы все воспоминания об этом, но оказалось, что проще сказать, чем сделать. Снова объединиться с Аватаром, пусть и ненадолго, было плохой идеей. Хороший воин знал, что нужно сохранять концентрацию. Хороший воин знал, что нельзя позволять себе очеловечивать врага, но Зуко, кажется, забыл, чему его учили. Теперь в его голову просачивались всевозможные тягостные мысли. То, что мальчишка припомнил инцидент с исцелением, совсем не помогало.

Зуко уставился на свои ладони, вспоминая тепло, которое соединило его с той кровоточащей раной. Вспоминая, каким холодным, опустошенным и уязвимым он чувствовал себя после этого. Дар целителя ужасал его. До сих пор. Понадобилось почти пять дней на то, чтобы его покорение огня пришло в норму, и это при том, что он был вынужден поглощать столько естественной солнечной энергии, сколько возможно. Ему не нравилось думать о том, что произойдет, если он случайно активирует эту способность еще раз. Не то чтобы он сел перед Аватаром и решил исцелить мальчишку: само действие было инстинктивным. И это беспокоило его больше, чем он хотел признать. Что он должен был делать, когда внутри него скрывались странные силы, которые он не мог контролировать и использование которых истощало его?

Его руки дрожали. Он сжал колени и закрыл глаза, размеренным дыханием заставляя свое тело прийти в состояние спокойствия. Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. Четыре свечи мерцали на столе для медитаций перед ним, вторя его дыханию и соединяя его с пламенем. Он чувствовал огонь, чувствовал, как он сливается с его внутренним огнем и распутывает все беспорядочные клубки в его сознании. Он — тепло и свет, дыхание — все, что ему нужно.

_Тебе лучше остальных должно быть известно, что огонь это не только разрушение._

_Вот видишь, в этом и дело… Мой учитель сказал мне, что огонь не способен исцелять, но ты ведь исцелил меня, так что мне просто интересно, как ты…_

Зуко стиснул зубы. Одна из свечей яростно затрепыхалась и потухла, оставляя после себя завиток дыма. Нет. Он больше не будет останавливаться на этих мыслях. Он не позволит детским страхам задушить себя. Неважно, что каждый свиток о покорении, который он прочел, утверждал, что он совершил невозможное. Он сосредоточится на пламени, сосредоточится на том, как оно разгорается и затухает с каждым его вздохом. Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. Вот так. Просто дышать.

_Есть кое-что необычное в том, как Ваш сын обращается к своему источнику огня. Я попытался обучить его правильной технике, но…_

_У него те самые глаза, Принцесса Урса. Если Принц Зуко окажется…_

_Нам придется присматривать за ним. Проследить, чтобы он не…_

_Это ненормально. Я видела синяки, и…_

_Никогда так не делай, Зуко! Ты понимаешь? Никогда так не делай!_

_Огонь — это жизнь._

Оставшиеся свечи с шипением погасли. Зуко крепче сжал колени, не открывая глаза в окружавшей его темноте. Теперь он вспомнил. Его мать произнесла те слова, которые заставили его излечить Аватара. Его учитель покорения огня, господин Мизуто, был с ним особенно строг в тот день, разочарованный отсутствием у него прогресса с атакующим покорением огня. Затем мать поймала его за тем, что он сжимал в руках раненую уткочерепашку, и подумала… ладно, она никогда не говорила Зуко, что именно она подумала, только то, что это неправильно и что он никогда не должен делать этого снова.

Тогда его мать впервые вышла из себя, и он, шокированный этим зрелищем — он никогда не видел ее такой рассерженной и пугающей — убежал в слезах. Позже мать нашла его, плачущего, под большой вишней. Он думал, что она снова накричит на него, но она лишь притянула его к себе, извиняясь снова и снова. Она призналась, что он напугал ее. На мгновение ей показалось… что ж, не важно, что ей показалось, но он должен знать, что она все еще любит его и никогда его не обидит.

— Но ты должен пообещать мне, Зуко, — серьезно сказала его мать, отрывая его от груди, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Пообещай, что никогда не будешь пытаться использовать покорение огня для чего-то отличного от того, чему тебя учат. Пообещай, что ты будешь делать только то, что просят твои учителя, и ничего более.

— Но…

— Никаких но!

Она крепко обняла его, гладя рукой по волосам.

— Огонь — это жизнь, Зуко. Ты это знаешь. Ты всегда это знал, но ради собственного блага ты должен игнорировать свои инстинкты и делать то, что я прошу. Ты должен слушаться господина Мизуто и стать таким покорителем огня, какого Страна Огня от тебя ожидает. Обещай мне!

Слезы катились по его щекам, когда он взглянул в лицо своей матери:

— Обещаю!

Это произошло десять лет назад. Тогда Зуко не понимал, почему его мать была так напугана. Теперь, в шестнадцать лет, у него были некоторые догадки на этот счет и ни от одной из них ему не становилось легче. Кусочки памяти постепенно складывались в единую картину. Все странные разговоры матери с Сизэ, ее служанкой, которые он подслушал, все обеспокоенные взгляды, которые господин Мизуто на него бросал, обучая его покорению огня и то, как его мать настаивала, чтобы он научился быть сильным бойцом, как будто он мог быть кем-то другим.

— Она знала, — прошептал Зуко. — Мать и Сизэ, они обе знали.

Внутри у него все словно свернулось узлом. Как он не заметил этого раньше? У его матери не было причин так расстраиваться при виде ее шестилетнего сына с раненой уткочерепашкой на руках. Совсем не было причин, если только она не боялась, что он может ее вылечить.

_У него те самые глаза, Принцесса Урса._

Зуко зажег свечи одним движением кисти. Мягкое свечение заполнило каюту. Дрожа, он поднялся на ноги и подошел к шкафу, чтобы взять маленькое зеркало, которое он использовал для бритья. На него уставились золотые глаза — не насыщенного янтарного цвета, как у его отца, матери и сестры, и даже не красновато-коричневого, как у его дяди, и не типичного темно-коричневого или темно-серого цветов, какие встречались в Стране Огня. Его глаза были золотые. Бледно-золотые.

 _«Ненормальные»,_ — прошипело его отражение.

Перевернув зеркало, Зуко швырнул его обратно в шкаф. Его сердце билось о ребра, словно раненый воробей, отчаянно вырывавшийся на свободу. Почему мать не сказала ему? Почему так боялась? Что… что с ним было не так?

_«Это потому что ты ненормальный, Зу-Зу. Поэтому мать и Сизэ внимательно следят за тобой. Они обе считают тебя монстром. — Невинная улыбка. — Ты разве не знал?»_

Зуко закрыл лицо руками. Это ложь. Азула всегда лжет. Мать любила его. Она просто испугалась; она сама сказала ему это.

 _«Чего?_ — потребовал тихий голос. — _С чего бы ей бояться того, что ты можешь исцелять? Целительство помогает людям, но она сказала тебе, что это неправильно. Она так рассердилась на тебя только потому, что ты держал на руках раненую уткочерепаху»._

Он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от голосов в своей голове. Мать любила его. Она всегда любила его. Это Азула была монстром. Всегда Азула.

Дверь его каюты открылась, и Зуко быстро оторвал руки от лица и увидел, как заходит его дядя. Айро улыбался, но его хорошее настроение улетучилось, как только он рассмотрел своего племянника. Зуко было интересно, что видит старик. Он тоже видел золотые глаза и считал его монстром?

— Что-то не так? — спросил Айро, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты выглядишь бледным.

Зуко отвел взгляд. Мысли все еще метались в его голове, запутываясь в узлы, а эмоции бурлили огненной бурей. Он просто не мог понять. Даже если мать была права в том, чтобы помешать ему открыть дар целителя в детстве — Агни известно, он ненавидел эту способность сейчас — это все еще не объясняло, почему она и Сизэ боялись того, что у него _мог_ быть этот самый дар. Остальной мир покорителей, кажется, был убежден, что это невозможно. Это просто не имело смысла, и это его беспокоило.

Он почувствовал руку на своем плече. Зуко перевел глаза на дядю, пристально смотревшего на него с беспокойством. Живот скрутило. Ребенок в нем хотел потребовать ответов от дяди, как он всегда делал, когда был озадачен; разочарованный подросток же задавался вопросом, может ли он вообще доверять этому человеку. Было так много секретов, так много всего, что попросту не сходилось. Зуко был в растерянности и не знал, чему верить. Все, что у него было, это предупреждение от матери: прятать дар целителя. Это немного, но он должен был полагаться на то, что она действовала, исходя из его интересов, потому что, если нет, если он перестанет верить в то, что она только пыталась защитить его, тогда все остальное, что она говорила, тоже должно быть ложью. Зуко не мог этого вынести. Мать была для него всем. _Всем._

Но он чувствовал себя таким растерянным.

На лбу у дяди образовалась складка:

— Племянник, — начал он мягко, — я уже говорил тебе не держать все в себе. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь.

Зуко отвернулся, все еще чувствуя, как разрывается от того, что не знает, что делать. В конце концов, решение приняли за него. Звук корабельного гудка раздался двумя короткими сигналами. Оба покорителя огня бросили взгляд на дверь.

— Почему мы меняем курс на порт? — спросил Зуко, освобождаясь от руки дяди и делая шаг вперед. — Я не приказывал лейтенанту этого.

— Потому что я это сделал.

— Дядя!

— Ну, Племянник, нет нужды расстраиваться. Ты знаешь, что я не стал бы вмешиваться в твои приказы, если бы не чрезвычайная ситуация.

Зуко сощурился:

— Чрезвычайная ситуация как с твоей костью лотоса?

— Не вполне. Две струны на мандолине порвались, и их никак не заменить из того запаса, что есть у нас на корабле. — Айро порывисто вздохнул. — Ты же знаешь, мы не можем провести музыкальную ночь без мандолины.

Зуко зарычал.

— Спасибо, Дядя. Теперь, если Джао поймает Аватара раньше меня из-за того, что мы сделали очередной бесполезный крюк, меня по крайней мере утешит мысль, что ты вместе с экипажем смог насладиться музыкальной ночью.

Рот Айро растянулся в улыбке:

— Я знал, что мне повезло иметь такого понимающего племянника.

Зуко зажмурил глаза от болезненной досады.

— Кстати говоря, — продолжил Айро, не заметив или просто решив проигнорировать реакцию своего племянника. — Ты присоединишься к нашей музыкальной ночи сегодня? Я помню, как хорошо ты играл на роге цунги, и я знаю, что команда была бы рада твоему участию.

Все еще держа глаза закрытыми, Зуко указал пальцем на дверь:

— Убирайся.

— Зуко…

— Прочь!

Айро вздохнул:

— Как пожелаешь, но знай, предложение все еще в силе.

— Думаю, что обойдусь, — сухо сказал Зуко и захлопнул дверь за удаляющейся фигурой дяди.

Он вздохнул и потер виски, пытаясь отогнать внезапную головную боль. Сегодня был просто не его день.

***

В том, чтобы лететь два дня почти по прямой, не было ничего веселого. Как, впрочем, и в том, чтобы отбиваться от Народа Огня в Северном Храме Воздуха, но, по крайней мере, тогда Аангу не приходилось мириться с ворчанием Сокки о том, как медленно двигается Аппа, или как Момо продолжает постоянно воровать еду, или как ему интересно, удастся ли им когда-нибудь найти Северное Племя Воды, если все, что им о нем известно, это то, что оно где-то на севере и окружено водой.

— Ну, знаешь, — сказал Сокка язвительно, — потому что мы двигаемся на север вот уже два дня и все еще окружены водой.

Аанг мог признать, что был слегка резок в ответ — ладно, может быть, очень резок — но он устал так же сильно, как и все остальные. Поэтому было настоящим облегчением, когда они, наконец, наткнулись на патрульные суда Северного Племени Воды и направились внутрь под защиту городских стен. Было здорово, что Аанг как покоритель воздуха почти не чувствовал холод. Недостаток же состоял в том, что все было сделано изо льда и быстро наскучивало и начинало давить. Он мог признать, что город был впечатляющий и даже красивый в своей ледяной строгости, но белого было чересчур много.

— Серьезно, — сказал Аанг, когда ребят проводили в их комнату. — Как люди могут так жить? Кругом один лед. Лед, лед, лед. Никаких деревьев. Никакой травы. Только, — он провел рукой по стене, затем показал свою блестящую ладонь, — лед.

Сокка уставился на него с робким недоверием:

— Ты ведь шутишь?

Аанг моргнул. Затем, когда он посмотрел на голубые меха и верхнюю одежду Сокки и Катары, на его щеках расцвели два розовых пятна. Верно. Южное Племя Воды. Лед.

— Я имею в виду, город очень славный, — торопливо исправился Аанг, натягивая улыбку. — Очень, очень славный. Много льда и, эм, да… Милый лед.

Сокка ударил себя ладонью по лбу.

Катара бросила свой спальный мешок на пол:

— Что ж, я думаю, что город красивый, и, как только мы изучим покорение воды, Аанг, станет еще лучше.

— С _этим_ я могу согласиться, — ответил Аанг, не сдерживая ухмылки. — Интересно, удастся ли нам увидеть покорение воды сегодня на празднике.

— Уверена, что увидим, — сказала Катара. — Они здесь, кажется, помешаны на гостеприимстве. Не как у нас дома. Единственное приветствие, которое ты там получишь, это сдержанное «здравствуй» от Пра-Пра и детей, играющих в снежки. Верно, Сокка?

Сокка задумчиво вздохнул.

Катара нахмурилась:

— Сокка? — Она помахала рукой у него перед лицом. — Эй! Земля Сокке!

— Ага, — сказал Сокка с мечтательной улыбкой. — Она очень красивая.

Катара и Аанг обменялись смущенными взглядами.

— Не хочу даже знать, — пробормотала Катара, закатывая глаза.

Аанг лишь широко улыбнулся. Кажется, Сокка нашел с кем подружиться.

Кстати о друзьях, ему было интересно, чем занимается Зуко. Их последнее расставание было не из лучших, но оно все еще было лучше, чем предыдущее. Никто не был парализован, и огненными шарами никто не кидался, если, конечно, не считать Джао. В некотором смысле Аанг добился прогресса в том, чтобы заставить Зуко смягчиться к нему, хотя было еще много вещей, которые беспокоили его относительно подростка со шрамом.

Аанг вздохнул. _«Надеюсь, ты в порядке, Зуко, где бы ты ни был»._

Он не знал почему, но всякий раз, когда он думал о принце, у него появлялось тревожное чувство в животе. Он надеялся, что это ничего не значит. Независимо от того, что Зуко сделал или планировал сделать, Аангу не нравилась мысль о страданиях парня. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что его предчувствия никогда не были неправильными.

***

Странный лязг предупредил Зуко о том, что он больше не одинок со своими страданиями на корабле. Джао забрал всех остальных, а его дядя ушел на прогулку. Никаких лязгов не должно было быть вообще. Его охватило беспокойство. Зуко не тратил время на обыск палубы и верхних уровней. Там никого не было, хотя он притормозил, когда заметил зеленую рептилоптицу на такелаже над самым верхним иллюминатором. Почему этот попугай показался ему таким знакомым?

Сотрясающий кости гул разрывал корабль. Он ахнул, когда сам мир, кажется, содрогнулся, лишая его равновесия. Какого Коха? Он попытался восстановить равновесие и добраться до палубы, но было уже слишком поздно. Последовала еще одна серия взрывов, а затем металл застонал, и внезапно к нему понеслось пламя. Слишком быстро! Жар накатывал мощными волнами, становясь горячее и горячее, а пламя подбиралось ближе и ближе, угрожая ожогами.

Угрожая смертью.

Он лихорадочно создал стену огня одновременно с тем, как взрыв столкнулся с его телом. Мощь его была сокрушительной. Куски искореженного металла осыпали его градом, а жар, казалось, поглотил его. Нет, он толкал. Сдавленный вскрик сорвался с его губ, когда взрыв вытолкнул его наружу через иллюминатор, выбивая воздух прямо из его легких. Стекло разбилось и разлетелось вокруг него россыпью бриллиантов. Зуко в оцепенении моргнул: его вялый ум только на половину осознавал падение.

 _«Нет,_ — подумал он, наконец, понимая суть происходящего. — _Я не могу сдаться. Я не могу…»_

Его тело продолжало падать, а затем стало темно.

***

Аанг с грохотом уронил тарелку. Он обхватил голову руками и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы облегчить внезапную тошноту. Он чувствовал себя ужасно: холодная рука словно стиснула его сердце и смяла его легкие, заставляя голову кружиться, а живот скручиваться узлами. Внезапно он пожалел, что съел вторую порцию супа из морских водорослей.

Катара положила руку ему на плечо:

— Аанг, с тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь неважно.

— Я… я не знаю, — признал он, отрывая голову от рук. — У меня вдруг появилось ужасное чувство.

Сокка, подслушавший разговор, наклонился ближе и понизил голос:

— Думаю, дело в супе. Меня от него пучит. Стоило придерживаться морского чернослива.

Аанг покачал головой:

— Меня не пучит, Сокка. Я просто…

— Просто что? — подсказала Катара, глядя на него с тревогой.

Аанг провел руками по лицу:

— Не знаю. Просто что-то не так.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — воскликнул Сокка, привлекая несколько пар глаз к их столу. — Это же не еще одна из твоих странных аватарских штук, да? Мы же не подвергнемся внезпному нападению свирепствующих духов панд, правда? Потому что мне и в прошлый раз хватило!

— Сокка, говори тише, — прошипела Катара, легонько ударив брата по голове.

— Ай!

— Хватит этого ребячества, — парировала она. — Не так уж сильно я тебя ударила.

— Достаточно сильно.

Катара проигнорировала его и перевела взгляд на Аанга:

— Ну? Это как-то связано с духами?

Аанг закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Было непохоже, что поблизости были какие-то недоброжелательные духи. Это было что-то более личное, как если бы рука проникла глубоко в него и взяла что-то ценное, оставив его холодным и потрясенным. Как если бы он снова наткнулся на скелет Монаха Гиацо. Странно, но единственным человеком, которого он мог представить, был хмурящийся подросток со шрамом на лице.

— Это он, — пробормотал Аанг.

Сокка нахмурился:

— Кто? Ты видел что-то? Это разъяренный дух панды? — он схватился за волосы. — О чем ты говоришь?

Аанг лишь беспомощно покачал головой. Он не знал наверняка, но откуда-то у него возникла уверенность, что это как-то связано с Зуко. Что-то случилось с принцем. Он чувствовал это.

Катара сжала его руку:

— Аанг, ты действительно выглядишь неважно. Возможно, тебе стоит прилечь.

— Я в порядке. Правда, — добавил он, когда она продолжила смотреть на него скептически. — У меня даже голова больше не кружится.

Она выпустила его руку:

— Как скажешь.

Сокка просунул голову между ними, указывая пальцем на Аанга:

— Эй, мне все еще интересно, кто это «он». Ты не можешь так просто делать загадочные замечания, не объясняя потом, что ты имел в виду.

Аанг вздохнул:

— Ладно, ладно, но я сам это до конца не понимаю. Это только предположение, ясно?

Брат с сестрой кивнули, призывая его продолжать. Аанг медленно выдохнул. Ему не хотелось лгать, но он понимал, что станет только хуже, если он признает, что чувствовал Зуко. Может быть, если он немного исказит правду…

— Вы помните Синего Духа? — спросил Аанг, глядя на своих друзей.

Сокка почесал подбородок:

— Разыскиваемый парень в синей маске, верно?

— Да, Сокка, — сказала Катара, закатывая глаза. — Это разыскиваемый парень в синей маске. О, и давайте не будем забывать, что он спас Аангу жизнь!

— Я знаю _это_. Ш-ш-ш, не стоит так злиться.

— Я не злюсь! Я лишь говорю, что ты мог бы проявить чуть больше уважения к парню, который не дал Аангу истечь кровью и спас его от отправки в Страну Огня!

Аанг сдержал вздох:

— В любом случае, — сказал он твердо до того, как брат и сестра успели начать разгоряченный спор. — Когда я почувствовал себя плохо, у меня создалось впечатление, что что-то случилось с Синим Духом. Что-то действительно плохое.

Катара ахнула и закрыла рот рукой:

— Ты уверен?

Аанг пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Как я уже сказал, я не совсем понимаю это. Я просто знаю, что неожиданно почувствовал себя плохо и все эти ощущения указывали на него.

Сокка сморщил нос:

— Иногда ты и правда очень странный ребенок.

— Ну спасибо, — ответил Аанг, опуская плечи.

Катара грозно взглянула на своего брата:

— Сокка!

— Что? Я только говорю, что весь этот разговор об ощущениях и Синем Духе становится слегка странноватым для меня. Мне намного больше нравилось, когда… — он прервался, когда заметил красивую девушку с серебряно-белыми волосами. — Я на минутку.

Аанг наблюдал, как Сокка подскочил, чтобы поговорить с принцессой Юи. Катара вздохнула рядом с ним.

— Хорош, нечего сказать, — заметила она сухо. — Мы не увидим его всю оставшуюся ночь. Если, конечно, Принцесса Юи не скажет ему, чтобы он оставил ее в покое.

Аанг пожал плечами:

— По крайней мере он счастлив, верно?

— Наверное, — Катара повернулась к Аангу, нахмурившись. — Выходит, ты правда думаешь, что что-то случилось с Синим Духом?

— Не знаю. Это просто предчувствие.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— А что я могу? — сказал он беспомощно. — Не то чтобы я могу запрыгнуть на Аппу и отправиться его искать. Я бы даже не знал, откуда начать.

Уже не говоря о том, что Синий Дух на самом деле Принц Зуко, который, если по их последней встрече можно о чем-то судить, все еще, кажется, был намерен поймать его.

Катара нахмурилась сильнее:

— Полагаю, ты прав. Я не могу не беспокоиться. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мы могли что-то сделать. Он спас твою жизнь, Аанг.

— Знаю. Я тоже за него переживаю. Он крутой парень, но иногда может быть очень безрассудным.

Она улыбнулась краешками губ:

— Напоминает еще одного моего знакомого.

Аанг смог одарить ее робкой улыбкой, но внутри его просто тошнило от беспокойства. Он надеялся, что был неправ относительно этого странного чувства, но что-то шептало, что ошибки быть не могло. С Зуко точно что-то произошло. Знание, что он ничем не может помочь, просто убивало его.

_Не смей умирать, Маска. Я пока не готов от тебя отказаться._

***

Все болело. Зуко чувствовал себя так, как будто его затоптало стадо носорогов комодо, а потом его подожгли, воткнув в него сотню ножей для верности. Даже простое дыхание заставляло его чувствовать себя, словно его тело расходится по швам: каждый вымученный вдох или выдох отправлял острые уколы боли по его груди. Ему хотелось сесть и посмотреть, сколько повреждений получено, но он, кажется, не мог пошевелиться. Не мог даже моргнуть. Единственное, что существовало в его мире, это агония, пробегающая по его телу, и удушающая тьма, давящая на него со всех сторон, удерживая его в ловушке.

 _«Не паникуй,_ — обратился он к самому себе. — _Ты уже бывал в подобной ситуации. Просто сосредоточься на огне. Сосредоточься на исходящем от него свете. Не обращай внимания на темноту. Не обращай внимания на боль. Просто сосредоточься на огне»._

Он рвано и мучительно выдохнул. Да, он почти почувствовал этот маленький проблеск тепла внутри себя. Инстинкт подсказывал ему, что ему нужно идти глубже, поэтому он потянулся невидимыми пальцами вниз, пробиваясь сквозь стены пламени к искре жизни, которую он чувствовал в центре своего очага огня, точно крошечное сердцебиение. Он медленно позволил этому ритму заполнить свое тело, слиться с его собственным сердцебиением, так что у него с огнем было одно сердце и одно дыхание на двоих. Почти как при медитации он цеплялся за эту искру всей своей душой, позволяя ей окутать его своим жаром, сжигая страхи и боль. Он был светом и теплом, он должен был лишь дышать.

— Зуко.

Приглушенный голос позвал его по имени. Слишком далеко. Слишком больно. Он хотел остаться в объятьях пламени.

— Зуко, ты должен проснуться.

Голос становился ближе. Он звучал встревоженно.

— Пожалуйста, Племянник. Ты должен вырваться из этого!

Резкий вдох. Племянник. Верно. У него есть дядя.

Пламя, в которое он закутался, исчезло, и Зуко смутно почувствовал, как что-то мокрое мазнуло по его щеке. Напрягаясь от вторжения в свое личное пространство, он попытался открыть глаза, но его веки были тяжелыми и толстыми, словно их склеили. Это было так же, как когда он проснулся в первый раз после Агни Кая с отцом, и необузданная паника, моментально охватившая его разум, заставила его резко дернуться.

— Зуко! Зуко!

Руки сомкнулись на его плечах и прижали его к матрасу. Зуко не смог сдержать всхлип, впрочем, он не был уверен, был ли тот вызван тяжестью его ран или мгновенным отчаянием, охватившим его, когда он снова обнаружил себя слепым и беспомощным. Он ненавидел это чувство больше всего на свете.

— Зуко, — повторил голос, на этот раз намного мягче. — Успокойся. Это всего лишь я.

С усилием Зуко удалось расцепить веки, давая себе возможность рассмотреть сквозь рой черных точек старика с бородой, склонившегося над ним. Он моргнул, просто чтобы убедиться, что образ никуда не исчезнет. Он не исчез.

— Дядя? — проговорил Зуко слабо.

Айро вздохнул с облегчением:

— Хорошо, ты наконец-то очнулся.

Зуко попытался сесть, но сокрушительный удар боли, врезавшийся в его нервы, мгновенно заставил его рухнуть назад на подушки. Он сделал еще один резкий вздох, чувствуя, как его живот изгибается и вздымается, а его тело протестует даже при этом небольшом движении. Духи, он просто развалина.

— Осторожно, — сказал Айро, помогая ему принять более удобное положение. — Ты сломал три ребра и заполучил целый букет отвратительных порезов по всем телу. — Он грустно покачал головой. — Тебе повезло, что взрыв не убил тебя.

Зуко прикрыл глаза рукой, слегка поморщившись, когда пальцы коснулись нежной плоти.

— Думаю, он убил бы, если бы не огненный щит, который я создал прямо перед ударом. После этого взрыва не должно было оставаться выживших.

— Ты видел, кто установил взрывчатку?

Зуко с трудом сдержал рычание:

— Это были те пираты, с которыми мы столкнулись несколько недель назад.

Он наконец понял, почему птица казалась такой знакомой. Она принадлежала тому предательскому капитану.

Айро погладил бороду:

— Пираты обычно не покушаются на убийство, особенно если им нечем с него поживиться.

— Знаю. Поэтому я думаю, что им заплатили.

— Кто?

Золотые глаза сощурились:

— Адмирал Джао.

— Это серьезное обвинение, Племянник.

— Зато правдивое. — Зуко встретился взглядом со стариком. — Ты видел, что он сделал, чтобы помешать моей миссии. Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Айро молча принял это утверждение:

— Что ты будешь делать?

Улыбка искривила окровавленное лицо Зуко:

— То же, что я всегда и планировал. Я собираюсь поймать Аватара, а Джао мне в этом поможет.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, Племянник, — спокойно сказал Айро, — но не считаешь ли ты, что сначала тебе следует отдохнуть? Эти повреждения так просто не исчезнут.

Зуко покачал головой:

— Времени недостаточно. Флот Джао отплывает завтра, а с ним и мой последний шанс добраться на Северный Полюс. Мне нужно попасть на один из тех кораблей.

Айро нахмурился:

— Зуко, я знаю, что ты целеустремленный, но ты требуешь от себя слишком многого. Ты почти умер сегодня. Пожалуйста, просто…

— Мне плевать! Немного боли — ничто по сравнению с тем, что Джао может поймать Аватара раньше меня! — Он сделал дрожащий вздох, и его голос упал до бормотания, когда он отвернулся. — Я должен сделать это.

Айро долго рассматривал его:

— Хорошо, — сказал он мрачно, — но не думай, что я позволю тебе сделать это в одиночку.

— Что?

— Я отправляюсь с тобой. На самом деле, думаю, пришло время нанести нашему другу Адмиралу Джао визит. — Улыбка заиграла на его губах. — В конце концов, что еще мне остается делать, когда мой племянник умер, а корабль уничтожен, кроме как присоединиться к экспедиции адмирала на север?

В глазах Зуко загорелось понимание:

— Думаешь, он купится на это?

— Конечно. — Ленивое подмигивание. — Я мастер обмана.

Зуко подавил желание закатить глаза:

— Точно.

Улыбка Айро стала чуть шире:

— Не волнуйся, Племянник. Мы найдем для тебя способ пробраться на один из кораблей адмирала, но сейчас ты должен послушаться своего дядю и отдохнуть. Тебе понадобятся все твои силы, если ты хочешь поймать Аватара.

В этот раз Зуко не спорил. Он действительно чувствовал себя ужасно, так что он закрыл глаза и позволил дяде закончить перевязку ран.

— Странно. Эти порезы…

— М-м-м? — сонно пробормотал Зуко. — Что такое?

— Нет, не обращай внимания. Это ерунда. — Айро сжал его руку. — Просто отдохни, Племянник.

Зуко не ответил. Он уже заснул.


	6. Пепел и лед

Жители Северного Племени Воды с изумлением смотрели на черный снег, когда он впервые появился. Катара же просто сжала медальон на своей шее, закрывая глаза, чтобы избавиться от этого зрелища. Катара помнила черные снегопады из детства — смесь сажи и мокрого снега, которая всегда заканчивалась кровопролитием. Этому было только одно объяснение: Народ Огня прибыл с целью захвата, и это означало, что скоро от спокойствия, которое она, Аанг и ее брат обрели в этих стенах, не останется ничего, кроме пепла. Ей стоило знать, что эта идиллия не продлится долго. Народ Огня все разрушал. Всегда.  
  
Она сощурилась, когда ее взгляд упал на ту часть океана, где флот стальных монстров готовился к нападению. В последний раз, когда она была свидетелем атаки флота Страны Огня, она была слишком маленькой и беззащитной, чтобы что-то изменить. На этот раз она поклялась, что не будет стоять в стороне. Она непрерывно тренировалась вместе с Аангом под руководством Мастера Пакку, изучая боевые приемы покорения воды и оттачивая свое мастерство. Она больше не была той слабой маленькой девочкой. Она будет сражаться и сделает все, чтобы ее враги были повержены.  
  
Катара сильнее вцепилась в свое ожерелье, чувствуя, как резные узоры на поверхности камня врезаются в ее ладонь. «Я больше не позволю вам никого отнять у меня, — молчаливо пообещала она. — Не в этот раз».  
  
Стук барабанов все еще раздавался эхом внутри города, стуча в одном ритме с сотней сердец, призывая воинов к оружию. Катара отпустила ожерелье и посмотрела брату в глаза. На лбу у него почти светились три ярко-красные линии, говорящие о его смелости добровольно присоединиться к команде новобранцев на опасной миссии. Ее сердце сжималось, когда она вспоминала предупреждение вождя Арнука о том, что многие из них не вернутся, но она понимала, что не может просить брата передумать. Как и она сама, Сокка хотел рискнуть всем, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит. Он не мог быть с Принцессой Юи, но он мог сражаться ради нее. Он мог спасти народ Юи. Катара знала, что отец гордился бы ими.  
  
— Ты готова? — спросил Сокка, кладя руку ей на плечо.  
  
Катара кивнула.  
  
— Я знаю, что нужно сделать.  
  
Вместе они вернулись, чтобы встретить приближающиеся корабли лицом к лицу. Она попыталась не содрогнуться, когда увидела первый огненный шар, летевший к стене, разрушавший лед и прожигавший плоть с тошнотворной легкостью. На поле боя не было место для страха. Она должна быть сильной, как волк; она должна постоять за себя и приготовиться защищать свою стаю.  
  
_В этот раз я не убегу._  
  
Однажды Народ Огня уже разрушил ее семью. Она не позволит им сделать это снова.

***

Зуко опускал весло в воду быстрыми решительными ударами, заставляя каяк плыть быстрее. Звуки битвы наконец угасли, но он, как ни пытался, не мог выкинуть из головы слова дяди.  
  
_«С тех пор, как я потерял своего сына… Я считаю тебя сыном»._  
  
Он стиснул зубы. Сейчас не время отвлекаться на чувства. Нужно сосредоточиться на поимке Аватара. Это может быть его последним шансом.  
  
Стараясь не оказаться рядом со сторожевыми башнями и внешней стеной, Зуко пробрался среди айсбергов и направился к грубой полоске побережья, которую он отметил на карте, которую стащил из каюты Джао. Он вытащил каяк на лед, чтобы тот не уплыл, а затем осмотрел стену, чтобы найти хорошее место для начала восхождения. Глухое шипение сорвалось с его губ, когда он увидел воинов, патрулирующих верхний край. По-видимому, он ошибся, думая, что этот участок будет менее охраняемым.  
  
Разочарованный, он огляделся в поисках другого пути в город. Группа тюленечерепах нырнула в проем во льду неподалеку от него. Его дядя сказал бы ему, что он сумасшедший даже за одну мысль о том, чтобы последовать за ними, но Зуко знал, что у него заканчиваются варианты. Если даже такой бесполезный участок стены патрулировали, то в других местах должно было быть еще больше охраны. Ему просто придется рискнуть и надеяться, что подводный туннель приведет его в город. Кроме того, тюленечерепахи должны были где-то подниматься, чтобы подышать.  
  
Если подумать, его план был очень глупым. У тюленечерепах было много подкожного жира, который защищал их от режущего смертельного холода воды. У Зуко не было.  
Его била дрожь, он чувствовал, как его сердцебиение замедляется до болезненно слабого трепета, и только дыхание огня останавливало его от того, чтобы стать полностью бесполезным. То, что он мог умереть в этих пещерах, стало слишком реальной возможностью. Было невероятно холодно, и его тело невероятно устало.  
  
_Продолжай двигаться!_  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул и направился обратно под ледяную воду. Не похоже, чтобы у него был выбор в этом вопросе. Он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы повернуть назад. В смертельной ловушке он или нет, нужно было попасть внутрь города.

***

Аанг схватился за сердце, падая на колени в мутное болото Мира Духов. Снова появилось это чувство — ужасное чувство, будто что-то холодное проникает внутрь, чтобы украсть часть его самого. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы ушли головокружение и позывы к рвоте, но слабая пульсация в плече осталась.  
  
— Зуко, — пробормотал Аанг, касаясь места, где стрела вонзилась в его плоть.  
  
В этот момент ему ничего не хотелось больше, чем вернуться в мир живых и убедиться, что Зуко в порядке. Боль в груди говорила ему, что что-то случилось. Ему было физически больно думать, что Зуко — даже сейчас — может где-то страдать в одиночестве. Вот только в настоящий момент Аанг застрял в Мире Духов, и он, как бы ни хотел помочь принцу, также знал, что сначала должен найти духов Луны и Океана. Северное Племя Воды рассчитывало на него.  
  
Вскочив на ноги, Аанг огляделся в поисках светящегося шара, за которым он следовал, но увидел лишь лес. Он вздохнул и отправился в правильном, как он надеялся, направлении. Часть болота перед ним начала светиться. Аанг широко распахнул глаза и сделал шаг назад в тот момент, когда фигура пожилого мужчины в одеждах Народа Огня возникла на поверхности воды.  
  
— Аватар Року! — воскликнул Аанг.  
  
— Здравствуй, Аанг, — ответил Року с доброй улыбкой. — Рад снова тебя видеть.  
  
Аанг решил не тратить время на формальности и сходу принялся объяснять затруднительность своего положения: Страна Огня начала нападение, он хотел найти духов Луны и Океана, чтобы спросить их совета. Року задумчиво слушал, но его ответ был не таким, какой Аанг надеялся получить. Как выяснилось, духи Луны и Океана перешли в мир смертных и теперь только одно существо, известное Року, которое могло помочь: Кох — опасный дух, известный похищением лиц людей, проявивших эмоции в его присутствии.  
  
— Похоже, отличный парень, — пробормотал Аанг, проглатывая комок страха.  
  
Року нахмурился:  
  
— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы был другой способ, но Кох — единственный, кто может знать, где духи Луны и Океана решили остановиться в мире смертных. Мне жаль, Аанг.  
  
— Все хорошо. Мне просто нужно быть особенно осторожным.  
  
Року все еще выглядел недовольным, но они оба знали, что работа Аватара состояла в том, чтобы принимать такие риски. Ни один из них ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тогда Аанг вспомнил об отвратительном чувстве, охватившем его ранее.  
  
— Эм, Року? — произнес он нерешительно.  
  
— Да, Аанг?  
  
Аанг опустил глаза на свои руки и сплел большие пальцы вместе:  
  
— Ладно, эм, в последнее время со мной творится что-то странное, и мне просто было интересно…  
  
— Ах, — Року медленно выдохнул. — Ты говоришь о своей духовной связи с моим правнуком.  
  
Аанг моргнул.  
  
— Принц Зуко — Ваш правнук? Но это просто… — У него на лбу появилась складка. — Подождите, Вы сказали, что у меня духовная связь с Зуко?  
  
Року кивнул:  
  
— Но как? Я не понимаю.  
  
На губах Року заиграла грустная улыбка:  
  
— Были времена, когда народ Огня называл их Детьми Вечного Огня, избранных сыновей и дочерей Агни, которые могли прикоснуться к самой сущности того, что дает нам жизнь. Это было очень редким даром. Ты либо рождался одним из Вечного Огня, либо нет. Даже величайшие покорители огня не смели надеяться на такое использование своего внутреннего пламени, если только они не рождались с этой способностью.  
  
— Подождите, мы все еще говорим о Зуко? — спросил Аанг.  
  
Року кивнул еще раз:  
  
— Мой правнук очень особенный молодой человек. Он может исцелять, как ты уже выяснил, когда он использовал свой дар, чтобы спасти твою жизнь. На самом деле, я считаю, что именно потому, что он решил исцелить тебя, ты сейчас чувствуешь эту связь с ним.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — проговорил Аанг, морща лицо. — Катара исцеляла меня много раз, и я не...  
  
— Это потому, что Катара покорительница воды, — объяснил Року. — Ты должен понять, Аанг. Ты был не просто ранен: ты умирал от потери крови. Это то, что делает Детей Вечного Огня такими особенными. Они могут использовать свой внутренний огонь для создания жизни, даже если искра, которая держит человека в живых, почти погасла. В случае с Принцем Зуко, он позволил своей собственной энергии перетечь в тебя, чтобы восполнить потерю ци и восстановить кровь с невероятно большой скоростью. Полагаю, именно слияние энергии сформировало духовную связь между вами.  
  
Глаза Аанга распахнулись шире:  
  
— То есть вы говорите, что он отказался от частички себя, чтобы исцелить меня?  
  
— В некотором смысле. — Року покачал головой. — У меня нет всех ответов. Дети Вечного Огня были очень редкими покорителями огня, чьи силы и история были потеряны для мира давным давно — даже до меня. Я лишь могу сказать, что то, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, последствие вашей с Принцем Зуко связи. Это способ твоего тела сказать, что твой дух страдает. На самом деле, ты только что почувствовал, что духовная связь, соединяющая тебя с ним, вот-вот разорвется. Это тень его боли, но также отголосок раны, которую он вылечил.  
  
Внутри у Аанга похолодело:  
  
— Року, — проговорил он тихо, — что это означает, если связь разорвана?  
  
Последовавшее молчание было достаточным ответом. Аанг закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как холод расходится по телу до тех пока, его сердце не оказалось закованным в лед. Теперь дважды. Дважды он почувствовал, что Зуко едва не умер.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Року осторожно. — Такие связи никогда не были легкой ношей. Я вижу, что ты сильно переживаешь за моего правнука. Ему повезло иметь такого друга, как ты.  
  
«Я даже не знаю, могу ли называть его своим другом», — хотел сказать Аанг. Но вместо этого он сложил кулаки вместе и поклонился в традиционной манере Воздушных Кочевников:  
  
— Спасибо, что рассказали мне это, Року.  
  
Он был благодарен за то, что теперь понимал, почему его охватывало это ужасное чувство, но он знал, что прямо сейчас ничего не может сделать для Зуко. Он должен найти Коха и духов Луны и Океана, пока не стало слишком поздно. Это, а еще то, что он не хотел слишком сильно раздумывать о том, что мальчик, который преследовал его по всему миру едва не умер дважды, а Аанг был здесь, переживая все это вместе с ним.  
  
— Принц Зуко сильный, — сказал Року, понимая причину молчания Аанга. — Его так просто не одолеть.  
  
— Я знаю, — тихо согласился Аанг.  
  
Но это не мешало ему сходить с ума от беспокойства. Зуко, может, и могущественный воин, но Аанг видел собственными глазами, каким безрассудным иногда может быть принц. То, что всего несколько минут назад он почувствовал, что их связь почти разорвана, совсем не помогало.  
  
_Тебе бы лучше быть живым, когда я вернусь, Зуко._  
  
Аанг еще многое собирался сказать Принцу Страны Огня. Сейчас же, однако, нужно было сосредоточиться на спасении Северного Племени Воды, и, чтобы это сделать, нужно было отложить все эмоции в сторону. Он ни за что не позволит Коху украсть свое лицо.

***

Луна стояла высоко в небе к тому времени, когда Зуко обнаружил маленькую деревянную дверь, которая вела в Оазис Духов. Он каким-то образом просто знал, что Аанг прятался именно там. Он не был разочарован. Оглядевшись среди пышных деревьев и цветов, он увидел знакомого мальчика, сидящего со скрещенными ногами перед прудом. Глаза Аанга, как и стрела на лбу, светились ярко-белым. Мальчишка, должно быть, перешел в состояние Аватара. Это может создать проблему.  
  
Зуко заметил двух девушек, стоящих в нескольких шагах от Аватара, в одной из которых он узнал ту самую покорительницу воды, которая всегда путешествовала вместе с Аангом. Он нахмурился. Что-то здесь было не так. Он решил подождать и попробовать собрать больше информации о ситуации.  
  
— Он в порядке? — донесся до Зуко голос беловолосой девушки.  
  
— Он в Мире Духов, — ответила покорительница воды. — С ним будет все хорошо, если не двигать его тело. Это его дорога назад в материальный мир.  
  
Зуко мрачно улыбнулся. Если то, что сказали девчонки, правда, то Аватар был беспомощен. Все было лучше, чем он смел надеяться, потому что теперь ему лишь нужно было избавиться от девчонок из Племени Воды. Это не должно вызвать особых проблем. Он помнил, какими жалкими были попытки покорительницы воды управлять своей стихией, когда он поймал ее вместе с пиратами; другая девушка даже не выглядела бойцом.  
  
— Может быть, нам нужна помощь? — сказала девушка с белыми волосами, поворачиваясь к выходу.  
  
Покорительница воды — Катара, напомнил себе Зуко — обнадеживающе посмотрела на подругу:  
  
— Нет. Он мой друг. Я в состоянии защитить его самостоятельно.  
  
Зуко вышел из своего укрытия:  
  
— Что, стала совсем взрослой?  
  
Катара обернулась на звук его голоса:  
  
— О, нет! — выдохнула она.  
  
— О, да! — довольно прошипел он. Он приблизился к ней и сощурился, когда остановился на мосту, который вел к месту, где Аанг медитировал. — Отдай его мне, и я тебя не трону.  
  
Вместо ответа девчонка приняла боевую стойку. Зуко сжал челюсти. Он не хотел сражаться. Он все еще был обессилен после заплыва по подводным пещерам, боль пронзала его при каждом вздохе, и он был вполне уверен, что швы у него на спине опять разошлись. Даже сейчас он чувствовал, как липкая кровь стекает по его спине, как болезненно разрывается плоть. Что-то в ее взгляде говорило ему, что она не будет прислушиваться к голосу разума и не позволит себя запугать. Покорительница воды хотела сражаться.  
  
Зуко выдохнул и затолкнул всю свою боль в самые дальние уголки своего разума. Затем он атаковал. Пламя озарило Оазис, когда он бросал огненные шары один за другим, приближаясь к покорительнице воды с каждым ударом. Он может на что-то рассчитывать, только если завершит это сражение быстро. Как только он оказался достаточно близко для рукопашного боя, он собирался нанести нокаутирующий удар, и на этом бы все закончилось.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, таков был первоначальный план. Девушка продолжала отражать его атаки, а затем ответила большим водным хлыстом, которым отправила его в полет, завершившийся приземлением принца лицом в землю. Зуко почувствовал вкус травы во рту. Кажется, он недооценил свою соперницу. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах он был бы впечатлен. Сейчас же тот факт, что она оказалась лучше в покорении, чем он ожидал, лишь заставил его стиснуть зубы.  
  
— Вижу, ты кое-чему научилась, — заметил Зуко, поднимаясь на ноги, — но я проделал весь этот путь не для того, чтобы проиграть тебе.  
  
Развернувшись к ней лицом, он выпустил поток огня, который должен был сбить ее с ног. Катара рассеяла пламя и снова собрала вокруг себя поток ледяной жидкости, а затем направила все это навстречу ему. У Зуко не осталось времени на защиту: удар пришелся ему прямо в грудь, откидывая его на несколько шагов назад и заставляя ахнуть от боли в сломанных ребрах. Темные точки поплыли у него перед глазами. Он безжалостно оттолкнул боль в сторону и попытался принять атакующую стойку. Тогда он осознал, что не может пошевелиться. Его ноги были заморожены.  
  
Рычание вырвалось из его горла. Внезапно он был окружен клеткой из воды, которая постепенно превращалась в лед с круговыми движениями рук девчонки. Глаза Зуко сузились до узких щелок, когда он увидел самодовольную улыбку на ее лице.  
  
— Маленькая деревенщина, — злобно выплюнул он. — У тебя появился учитель, не так ли?  
  
Его кровь закипела от гнева. Он соединился с жаром его внутреннего пламени и вышел наружу густыми волнами ярости, накаляя купол и заставляя его дрожать, словно он попал в землетрясение. Лед взорвался. Зуко бросился вперед — пламя срывалась с кончиков его пальцев — и осколки льда падали вокруг него, когда он подбирался к покорительнице воды, уклоняясь и нанося удары, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Она быстро приняла позу, в которой он узнал создание водного хлыста.  
  
_Ну, нет!_  
  
Зуко двигался со скоростью молнии. Костяшки его пальцев едва не коснулись ее щеки, и она вдохнула, только что избежав удара в челюсть. Он нанес удар сверху вниз. В этот раз она была готова и отразила его предплечьем, обхваченным водой точно броней. Их свирепые взгляды встретились.  
  
— Отвали! — прорычала она.  
  
Он полоснул по ней слева ярким сгустком пламени, за ним последовал другой быстрый удар справа, словно проверяющий работу ее рефлексов на пределе. Катара широко распахнула глаза — лишь везение спасло ее. Зуко продолжал давить. В Народе Огня милосердие проявляли только к беззащитным. Если девчонка решила стать воином, ей придется принять ту боль, которая к этому прилагалась. Для Зуко, Катара уже сделала свой выбор. Он не собирался отступать, особенно не тогда, когда собственные силы начинали его понемногу оставлять. Он _должен_ закончить этот бой быстро.  
  
Он набросился на нее с серией безжалостных огненных ударов, заставивших ее извиваться и уклоняться с гибкостью и подвижностью, свойственными ее стихии, пока они не оказались совсем близко. Он был вынужден признать, что она хороша, но ей было не сравниться с ним в ближнем бою. Он знал, что у нее не получится выйти из обороны. Увидев возможность, он с разворота нанес удар, который отправил шлейф пламени ей в лицо. Она вскрикнула и закрыла глаза руками. Он проскользнул мимо нее и протянул руку к Аватару. Если он не может одолеть дурацкую девчонку, нужно просто хватать мальчишку и бежать.  
  
Вцепившись в мягкую ткань воротника Аанга, Зуко уже было собрался уходить, когда водный снаряд врезался в его грудь, заставляя его ослабить хватку и с сокрушительной силой ударяя его о скалу. Он оцепенело моргнул, отчаянно пытаясь дышать через боль, разрывавшую его легкие. Только он мог получить два удара в свое единственное уязвимое место за один бой. Не знай он себя, он мог бы поклясться, что на его груди есть знак со словами «Пожалуйста, направляйте все атаки сюда. У меня сломаны ребра». Девчонке просто очень везло.  
  
_Проклятая маленькая деревенщина!_  
  
Это было его последней осознанной мыслью. Покорительница воды собрала внушительное количество воды из оазиса и еще яростнее швырнула его о скалу, создавая синяки на синяках. В считанные секунды он был закован в лед — на свободе осталась только часть верхней половины тела, ровно столько, чтобы он мог дышать. Но это уже не имело большого значения: как только голова Зуко ударилась о стену, он потерял сознание.

***

Катара не могла поверить, что была так близка к потере Аанга. Конечно, это был первый раз, когда она билась против Зуко один на один. Она быстро обнаружила, что сражение с опытным покорителем огня сильно отличается от обучения с другими покорителями воды под опекой Мастера Пакку. Зуко не колебался; он наносил атаку за атакой, удар за ударом в неустанных попытках измотать ее. И все же ей удалось одолеть его, пусть и с незначительным перевесом.  
  
Катара бросила тревожный взгляд на фигуру, застывшую во льду. Зуко даже не дернулся. Хорошо. Ей только не хватало снова с ним разбираться. Она переключила внимание обратно на Аанга, размышляя о том, сколько времени у него уйдет на поиск духов Луны и Океана. Солнце уже начало вставать. Она знала, что скоро начнется новая атака, но их единственная надежда остановить Народ Огня застряла в Мире Духов.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поторопись, Аанг, — пробормотала Катара. — Ты нужен нам.  
  
Мальчик просто сидел, как пустая раковина, пока его дух путешествовал по невидимым дорогам. Катара вздохнула. Она повернулась, когда донеслось рычание со стороны утеса. Сердце подскочило в ее груди. Обернувшись, она увидела, как пламя, сорвавшееся с ладоней разъяренного принца, несется прямо к ней. Катара подняла быстрый водный щит, но атака пробила защиту и ударила ее в живот, отбросив ее назад с болезненным стуком о дерево. С головокружением она подняла глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Зуко стоит над ней, сжимая заднюю часть накидки Аанга. Из этого положения казалось, что он почти светился золотыми оттенками рассвета.  
  
— Твоя сила — луна, — сказал он, глядя на нее жестким блеском в глазах. — Моя — солнце.  
  
Моргнув, она наблюдала, как принц появляется в ее поле зрения и исчезает из него. Бледно-золотая вспышка привлекла ее внимание. Она сосредоточилась на цвете, пытаясь оставаться в сознании — все, чтобы остановить Зуко от побега — но зов беспамятства оказался слишком сильным. В глазах потемнело, и она упала на землю. Пара бледно-золотых глаз — последнее, что она запомнила перед тем, как потерять сознание. Глаза Принца Зуко.  
  
Когда она очнулась, мальчиков и след простыл.


	7. Дело чести

Аанг с криком распахнул глаза, когда его дух воссоединился с телом. Он вдруг почувствовал, что что-то крепко сдерживает его руки и ноги, и начал неудобно извиваться — веревки обжигающе впивались в его кожу. Именно тогда он заметил парня, стоящего напротив него в пещере и смотрящего не него бледно-золотыми глазами.  
  
— Зуко! — воскликнул он.  
  
— Добро пожаловать назад, — спокойно ответил Зуко.  
  
Аанг уставился на принца, разрываясь между облегчением и разочарованием. Облегчением, потому что сейчас он знал наверняка, что Зуко жив, хотя и выглядел тот, скажем, не очень. Тем не менее Аанг был также связан и чувствовал, что его похититель не позволит ему уйти в ближайшее время. И все-таки Аанг должен был попробовать. Духи Луны и Океана рассчитывали на него.  
  
— Зуко, ты должен отпустить меня в Оазис Духов, — сказал Аанг, пытаясь принять сидячее положение. — Духи в опасности, и…  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
— Но ты не понимаешь. Кох сказал мне, что…  
  
— Довольно! — руки Зуко сжались в дымящиеся кулаки. — Я прошел через все эти трудности не для того, чтобы отпустить тебя, просто потому что ты вежливо попросил. Ты остаешься там, где сидишь, и как только эта снежная буря закончится, я собираюсь забрать тебя с собой к дяде, и тогда мы уберемся из этой проклятой ледяной дыры, чтобы я смог вернуться домой!  
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Зуко, рубя рукой по воздуху. — Мне плевать, что ты говоришь! Мне плевать, сколько духов в опасности! С меня хватит! У меня наконец-то появился шанс привезти тебя к моему отцу, и я не собираюсь тратить его впустую, так что ты просто будешь сидеть и держать свой глупый рот на замке, пока мы не уйдем! Понятно?  
  
Аанг покачал головой:  
  
— Я не могу. Моя обязанность как Аватара — поддерживать баланс в мире. И этот баланс вот-вот будет нарушен. — Он умоляюще посмотрел на парня. — Пожалуйста, Зуко, ты должен меня отпустить. Я единственный, кто может защитить Духов Луны и Океана. Если меня там не будет…  
  
— Довольно! — повторил Зуко, хотя его голос был гораздо мягче в этот раз.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Я не отпущу тебя.  
  
Аанг уронил плечи:  
  
— Мы уже помогали друг другу раньше, — сказал он тихо. — Почему в этот раз все по-другому?  
  
Зуко горько засмеялся:  
  
— Ты правда просто наивный ребенок, да?  
  
На лбу у Аанга появилась складка. Он не понимал. Когда он сообщил это Зуко, тот подошел ко входу пещеры и выглянул в метель, держась спиной к Аангу.  
  
— И что же, ты думаешь, произойдет, если я сейчас тебя отпущу? — спросил Зуко после паузы.  
  
Аанг задумался.  
  
— Что ж, я не знаю, но, по крайней мере, никто не сможет убить Духа Луны или Океана.  
  
— Ладно, но что потом?  
  
— Я… э…  
  
— Ты только что спас своих драгоценных духов, что потом? — твердо продолжил Зуко, оборачиваясь к Аангу. — Думаешь, я настолько тупой, чтобы поверить, что ты просто замотаешься в эти самые веревки и отправишься со мной в Страну Огня?  
  
— Что ж, э…  
  
— Конечно, нет! Вот чего ты не понимаешь! Когда бы я ни отпускал тебя, когда бы я ни _помогал_ тебе, как ты это называешь, ни разу это не пошло мне на пользу! Уже почти три года моя задача — поймать тебя! _Тебя_ , Аватар. — Еще один горький смешок. — Но я отпускал тебя. Думал, что могу быть благородным.  
  
На последнем слове его рот скривился, словно произносить его было физически больно. Сочувствие захлестнуло Аанга.  
  
— Зуко…  
  
— Что ж, я не собираюсь совершать одну и ту же ошибку дважды, — продолжил Зуко, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Там у реки я сказал, что тебе не стоит ждать милосердия в следующий раз, и я не шутил. Не следовало доверять свою защиту простолюдинке из Племени Воды, если не хотел, чтобы тебя схватили. Теперь слишком поздно.  
  
Аанг прикусил губу:  
  
— Знаешь, твой отец, может, и приказал тебе поймать меня, но все не обязано быть так. Ты все еще можешь…  
  
Зуко зарычал от бессилия:  
  
— Ты ведь не понимаешь, да? Я не могу остановиться! Я не могу игнорировать приказы отца! Если я снова отпущу тебя сегодня, то все! Мне конец!  
  
— Я не пони…  
  
— Конечно, ты не понимаешь! Как ты можешь понять? Ты воздушный кочевник! У тебя нет настоящего дома или семьи, но у меня… — Он замолк и отвернулся, пряча свое выражение лица. — Прошло почти три года. Я Принц Народа Огня, и я не могу даже ступить на землю своей страны, пока не поймаю тебя. — Его руки мелко дрожали, а голос превратился в едва слышимый шепот. — Я просто хочу домой.  
  
Аанг тихо выдохнул, потрясенный беззащитностью этого тихого признания. Если бы он не услышал это собственными ушами, то не поверил, что такое может случиться с обычно свирепым принцем. Но прежде, чем Аанг успел сказать что-либо в ответ, мимо него пролетела струя воды и ударила Зуко в грудь, с силой отбрасывая парня к стене. Последовал ужасный стон. Глаза Аанга округлились, когда он понял, что это был Зуко, парень, не издавший ни звука боли во время всех их предыдущих совместных битв. Неожиданно рядом с Аангом оказалась Катара — новый водяной хлыст уже начал формироваться в ее руках.  
  
— Нет, остановись! — крикнул Аанг. — Разве ты не видишь, что ему больно?  
  
Но Катара не слушала и уже наносила второй удар. Послышался глухой стук, еще один ужасный стон, и тогда Зуко упал лицом вниз, где остался лежать очень неподвижно. Глаза Аанга округлились. Он начал извиваться еще судорожнее, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться от своих пут. Кто-то — вероятно, Сокка — присел рядом с ним и разрезал веревки. Аанг бросился к упавшему Зуко и перевернул того на спину. Он почти отшатнулся, когда увидел, насколько сильно избито и изрезано лицо Зуко; страшно было подумать, как выглядело остальное.  
  
— Пошли, Аанг, — позвал Сокка, убирая нож в ножны и присваивая себе остатки веревки. — Нужно убираться отсюда.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился Аанг, вспоминая слова Коха. — Духи в опасности. Нам нужно в Оазис Духов!  
  
Наклонившись, он перекинул руку Зуко через плечо и выпрямился, перенося на себя столько веса, сколько мог выдержать. Сокка выпучил глаза.  
  
— Э-э, Аанг, почему ты тащишь на себе Злобного Придурка?  
  
— Потому что он идет с нами, — твердо сказал Аанг.  
  
— Что? — воскликнула Катара.  
  
— Совсем свихнулся? — потребовал Сокка, уставившись на мальчика так, словно у того появилась еще одна голова.  
  
— Он ранен! Я не собираюсь его здесь оставлять!  
  
— Действительно, — сказал Сокка язвительно, — потому что гораздо разумнее прихватить с собой парня, который постоянно пытается нас убить.  
  
Аанг проигнорировал это замечание и начал наполовину нести, наполовину тащить Зуко к выходу из пещеры. Катара преградила ему путь:  
  
— Аанг, — попыталась убедить она, — Зуко только что пленил тебя и, наверное, уже вручил бы тебя Народу Огня, если бы не эта метель. Я не думаю, что…  
  
— Мне плевать! — перебил ее Аанг. — Он ранен, и некому помочь. Если мы оставим его здесь, он умрет!  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Аанг обошел ее и направился к тому месту, где Аппа с Принцессой Юи ждали их снаружи пещеры.  
  
— Что произошло? — ахнула Юи. — С тобой все хорошо?  
  
— О, он в порядке, — ответил Сокка, таща за собой сестру. — Если, конечно, не считать, что он совсем сошел с ума.  
  
Юи растерянно посмотрела на него, и Сокка ткнул пальцем в бесчувственное тело у Аанга на спине:  
  
— Он хочет взять Принца Придурков с собой.  
  
Юи нахмурилась:  
  
— Ох.  
  
Аанг проигнорировал диалог и создал небольшой порыв ветра, чтобы поднять себя и Зуко в седло. Он попытался осторожно снять парня со спины, понимая, что, вероятно, просто сбросить принца не очень хорошая идея. Это оказалось не так просто, но затем появилась еще одна пара рук и схватила Зуко за плечи.  
  
— Вот, — сказала Катара, принимая часть тяжести Зуко на себя. — Позволь мне помочь.  
  
Аанг благодарно улыбнулся, и вместе они уложили принца на спину. Откуда-то прилетела веревка.  
  
— Зачем это? — спросила Катара, оглядываясь на брата, который уже сидел с поводьями.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня не поджарили до хрустящей корочки из-за того, что у Аанга приступ миролюбивого воздушного кочевника, — сухо прокомментировал Сокка. — Если вы все настаиваете на сумасшествии и везете Зуко с собой, то хотя бы свяжите его.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Аанг.  
  
Сокка кивнул и поднял Аппу в воздух с «хип-хип» сквозь стиснутые зубы. Аанг взял веревку и принялся обматывать ее вокруг Зуко, прижимая его руки к бокам. От давления его дыхание обострилось.  
  
— Что с ним? — спросила Юи, выглядывая из-за них, чтобы рассмотреть мальчика без сознания.  
  
— Не знаю, — признала Катара. — Я ударила его сильно, но не _настолько_.  
  
Сердце Аанга сжалось, когда он вспомнил то ужасное ощущение, которое, по словам Року, означало, что Зуко был в смертельной опасности.  
  
— Думаю, Зуко уже был ранен, — тихо добавил он. — Катара, вероятно, только сделала все хуже.  
  
Катара скрестила руки:  
  
— Эй, не вини меня за то, что он в таком состоянии. Я не звала его похищать тебя из Оазиса Духов. Он сам виноват в этих ранах.  
  
Аанг нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. В тот же момент луна окрасилась в красный.  
  
— А-а-а, — простонала Юи, хватаясь за голову.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сокка, оглядываясь на девушку.  
  
Она болезненно зажмурилась:  
  
— Голова кружится.  
  
— Я тоже это чувствую, — пробормотал Аанг, с гримасой потирая висок. Он поднял глаза на кроваво-красную луну. — Дух Луны в опасности. Мы должны поторопиться!  
  
— Правильно! — Сокка щелкнул поводьями. — Хип-хип, Аппа!  
  
Бизон заурчал и ускорился. Пока они летели, Юи рассказала, как Дух Луны спас ей жизнь. Она была очень больна, когда родилась, поэтому родители отнесли ее в Оазис Духов и опустили в воду, моля Духа Луны излечить ее. Тогда ее темные волосы превратились в белые, и она начала плакать: Дух Луны исполнил желание ее родителей.  
  
— Это поразительно! — сказала Катара, как только Юи закончила.  
  
Юи кивнула:  
  
— Я лишь надеюсь, что мы успеем добраться до Оазиса вовремя, чтобы спасти Духа Луны.  
  
— Успеем, — решительно сказал Аанг.  
  
Его долг — поддерживать равновесие в мире. Он не собирается позволить Народу Огня разрушить его.  
  
— Эй, думаю, я вижу его! — воскликнул Сокка, но тут же побледнел. — О, нет.  
  
— Что? — спросила Катара, выглядывая из седла. — Что такое?  
  
Аанг проследил за взглядом Сокки и увидел знакомого покорителя огня с большими бакенбардами стоящим у священного пруда.  
  
— Адмирал Джао.  
  


***

  
Луна была красной. Зуко моргнул и попытался понять, что именно видит, но мог думать лишь о пульсирующей боли в голове и во всем теле, особенно в груди. Он смутно понимал, что недалеко от него разговаривала группа людей. Кто-то говорил что-то об уничтожении луны. Голос был знакомым. Слишком знакомым.  
  
«Джао», — подсказал разум.  
  
Да, говорил Джао. И пытался уничтожить Дух Луны. Идиот. Затем кто-то ещё начал говорить — кто-то, кто был намного моложе и, по-видимому, пытался отговорить Джао. Это, должно быть, был Аватар — только он стал бы болтать о равновесии и хаосе.  
  
— Он прав, Джао.  
  
Зуко замер. Уж _этот_ голос он знал, но что его дядя делал здесь?  
  
— Генерал Айро, — поприветствовал Джао, высокомерно растягивая слова в своей обычной манере. — Почему я не удивлен Вашим предательством?  
  
Подслушанный разговор заставил сердце Зуко биться быстрее, особенно когда его дядя начал угрожать. Это ничем хорошим не закончится. Джао не отступит — это он знал наверняка и был вполне уверен, что его дядя тоже знал это.  
  
Полностью очнувшись, Зуко взглянул налево и увидел девушку с белыми волосами, сидевшую к нему спиной. Хорошо. Она была слишком занята, наблюдая за другими, чтобы обратить внимание на то, чем он занимался. Он принял сидячее положение как можно бесшумнее и осторожно вздохнул. Привычный укол боли пронзил его грудь, но он проигнорировал его, концентрируясь на жаре, что чувствовал внутри. Как только он достиг уверенности, что добился правильной интенсивности, он выдохнул, наблюдая, как крошечные языки пламени охватывают веревку, прижимавшую его руки к бокам. Постепенно веревка распадалась, пока совсем не свалилась с него. Зуко размял руки, разгоняя кровь.  
  
Именно в этот момент луна исчезла.  
  
Айро не медлил. Только что все таращились на пустое чёрное небо, а уже в следующий момент Зуко увидел, как его дядя демонстрирует самое мощное покорение огня, которое ему доводилось видеть в последнее время: последовательность быстрых и неожиданных огненных ударов, которая отправила всех четырех покорителей огня на землю за считанные секунды. Потом Зуко заметил, что Джао пытается сбежать, и сощурился.  
  
«Ну уж нет!» — подумал Зуко, сжимая кулаки.  
  
У него не получилось поймать Аватара, но, по крайней мере, он поквитается с Джао. Ублюдок заплатит за то, что нанял тех пиратов убить его.  
  
Он выскочил из седла без лишних раздумий и последовал за адмиралом в храм вождей, держась теней, чтобы его не заметили. Он был бы удивлен тем, как быстро бежал Джао, но в тот самый момент он был слишком зол, чтобы насладиться нескрываемой трусостью, которую демонстрировал его соперник. Огонь кипел и требовал выпустить его на волю, чтобы броситься на человека без чести, который разрушил так много. Даже боль, которая, казалось, стала постоянным спутником тела Зуко, растворилась во всепоглощающей жажде крови.  
  
Джао спрыгнул с края площадки внутреннего дворика, перебираясь на следующий уровень. Зуко сощурился, понимая, что Джао уйдет, если не остановить его прямо сейчас. С ювелирной точностью он запустил огненным шаром в стену прямо напротив того места, куда собирался прыгнуть Джао. Адмирал с рыком обернулся и побелел от удивления, когда увидел лицо Зуко.  
  
— Ты жив? — воскликнул Джао.  
  
Зуко поймал его неверящий взгляд и почувствовал, как его захлестывает гнев:  
  
— Ты пытался меня убить! — прорычал он.  
  
Быстрый, словно вспышка, он выстрелил в адмирала горячим пламенем. Джао уклонился, но Зуко, прыгая на нижний уровень, уже продолжал атаку потоком огня, соединив кулаки, чтобы удвоить силу и нацелить всю свою ненависть и энергию на мужчину. Джао откатился, чтобы не сгореть, и затем поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Пытался, — признал Джао с холодным удовлетворением. — Ты Синий Дух, враг Народа Огня. Ты освободил Аватара.  
  
Зуко стиснул зубы:  
  
— У меня не было выбора!  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он выпустил одну за другой четыре струи огня, все из которых Джао отразил.  
  
Адмирал улыбнулся и снял плащ перед тем, как принять стойку:  
  
— Тебе стоило смириться со своим поражением, со своим позором. — Расчетливое издевательство сочилось из каждого слова. — Тогда, по крайней мере, ты мог бы выжить.  
  
Внезапно Джао бросился вперед и ударил огненной дугой. Сработали боевые инстинкты, и Зуко увернулся от пламени: жар лишь ласкал его шею, пока он сокращал дистанцию между ними огненным апперкотом. Джао отразил удар предплечьем, используя превосходство в росте и силе, чтобы оттолкнуть принца. Едва восстановив равновесие, Зуко успел лишь ахнуть — Джао ответил ударом с размаху, превратившимся в пламенный полумесяц. Он перепрыгнул огонь, а затем бросился вперед, чтобы подобраться к адмиралу сзади, нанося быстрые тычки и пинки, заставившие Джао рычать от бессилия и метаться из стороны в сторону с тяжёлыми неуправляемыми ударами.  
  
Зуко мрачно улыбнулся самому себе, делая сальто, чтобы избежать столкновения со стеной огня. Джао, может, был и сильнее, и больше, но Зуко был _быстрый_. Он ещё пробьет защиту Джао.  
  
Касаясь земли носком ботинка, Зуко развернулся и использовал импульс от своего приземления, чтобы снова кинуться на Джао. Они столкнулись в яростном облаке огня и искр: один двигался с опасной силой боевого топора, другой крутился и делал выпады со всей неуловимой быстротой парных дао мечей, однажды ему принадлежащих.  
  
Зуко увидел возможность и нанес удар огненным кулаком — Джао слетел со стены на уровень ниже. Через долю секунды он прыгнул следом; огонь струился с его ладоней, когда он опустил руки для атаки сверху.  
  
С округлившимся от тревоги глазами Джао едва смог уклониться и вскочил на ноги, возвращаясь в боевую стойку.Зуко выпрямился во весь рост. Мгновение они лишь сверлили друг друга взглядами — ненависть исходила от них горячими волнами.  
  
— Вижу, ты освоил еще пару приемов покорения огня, — заметил Джао. — Не то чтобы это имело значение. Ты все равно не сможешь меня победить.  
  
Зуко стиснул зубы.  
  
Словно договорившись, они бросились друг на друга еще раз, освещая ночь оранжевыми всполохами своих атак. Вскоре, однако, преимущество снова оказалось на стороне Зуко. Скривив рот в ухмылке, безжалостными огненными ударами он оттеснил Джао к ледяному мосту, продолжая давить, чтобы пробить трещину в его обороне. Последняя цепочка ударов повалила его на землю.  
  
Джао застонал от боли и начал садиться, но внезапно замер.  
  
— Не может быть! — воскликнул он.  
  
Зуко обернулся и заметил, как что-то вырывается из океана под мостом, мерцая призрачной синевой и раздуваясь до колоссальных размеров. Зуко с тревогой отступил — страх смешался с сердитым адреналином в его крови, когда он осознал, что это что-то, чем бы оно ни было, кажется, отращивало руки. Эти руки теперь тянулись к нему.  
  
«Прочь с дороги!» — пронзительно кричал его разум.  
  
Этого оказалось достаточным, чтобы вывести его из паники. Зуко откатился в сторону, как только существо захлестнуло мост. Джао повезло меньше.Принц оглянулся и с ужасом увидел, что Джао оказался в ловушке синей лапы, рыча и метаясь в попытке вырваться из тисков. Зуко потребовалась лишь секунда, чтобы принять решение. Он вскочил на перила и протянул генералу руку.  
  
— Хватайтесь!  
  
Джао протянул руку, почти дотягиваясь до его пальцев, но остановился. Глаза Зуко округлились. Адмирал целенаправленно убрал руку к груди. Принц ничего не мог сделать, и они просто уставились друг на друга, Джао — высокомерно и гордо, Зуко — потрясенно. Затем существо сжало кулак и синей мерцающей волной утащило Джао, булькающего и задыхающегося, вглубь океана.  
  
Зуко всматривался в черную гладь воды, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Ни существа, ни адмирала не было видно.  
  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, опуская руку.  
  
Ему никогда не нравился Джао, но никто не должен умирать так. Не от рук какой-то… какой-то _твари_. Посмотрев вдаль, Зуко понял, что не только Джао пал жертвой чудовищного духа. Океан превратился в кладбище тонущих кораблей и тел Народа Огня. Весь флот был уничтожен одним ударом.  
  
Внезапно охваченный слабостью, Зуко рухнул на колени, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Все эти мужчины и женщины. Вся его старая команда. Лейтенант Джи, Томоки, Кан — Кох побери, даже кок — все были мертвы. Все. Исчезли навсегда, вот так. Некоторые из них были с ним с самого начала изгнания, а он даже не попрощался с ними, когда они ушли. Он просто разозлился и хандрил в своей каюте.  
  
Что-то горячее скатилось по щеке Зуко. Он попытался сглотнуть комок в горле и зарылся лицом в колени. В тот момент он был таким яростным и огорченным, так злился на себя и на Аватара, который, он был уверен, сыграл какую-то роль в этом истреблении. В тот момент Зуко не хотелось ничего, кроме как вернуться в Оазис Духов и настучать глупому мальчишке, чтобы тот увидел, насколько _неправильна_ вся эта ситуация.  
  
Но в то же время Зуко был изнурен. Действие адреналина закончилось, и теперь нечему было маскировать боль, пронзавшую каждый дюйм его тела. Он требовал от себя слишком многого, игнорировал травмы слишком долго, и теперь это все собралось в один подавляющий удар бессилия и агонии. Вот почему он не заметил, как два воина Племени Воды подкрались к нему со спины. К сожалению, он заметил, когда оказался в удушающем захвате и получил удар по голове, но к тому времени было уже слишком поздно. Вскоре он потерял сознание.


	8. На вражеской территории

Последствия битвы никогда не бывают приятными, даже когда удаётся одержать победу, поэтому группа, вошедшая в зал заседаний, была мрачной. Аанг старался не смотреть на океан, где, как он знал, искорёженный металл и — он сглотнул — _другие вещи_ всё ещё плавали в чёрных водах. Он старался не смотреть на луну, которая, как он выяснил, была восстановлена только потому, что принцесса Юи принесла свою жизнь в жертву. Он старался не смотреть на Сокку, который был молчалив и мрачен и на щеках которого всё ещё были свежи следы от слёз. Аанг старался ни на что не смотреть, сосредоточенно переставляя ноги. Стараясь не вспоминать.  
  
Катара схватила его за плечо, чтобы остановить. Аанг ошеломлённо поднял глаза и понял, что они уже вышли из зала заседаний. Стражник, стоявший на посту, опустил копьё, жестом приглашая их пройти внутрь.  
  
— Вождь Арнук ждал Вас, — сказал стражник, затем бросил беспокойный взгляд на Аанга и отвёл глаза.  
  
Что-то сжалось внутри Аанга, скручивая его живот в узлы. Многие воины Племени Воды смотрели на него так с тех пор, как битва закончилась: со странной смесью страха и благоговения. Аанг думал, что может догадаться почему. Они все видели, как он слился с Духом Океана и уничтожил флот Страны Огня. Это было пугающее зрелище, хотя в то время Аанг не осознавал, что делает. У него перед глазами была лишь ослепительная белая ярость, та самая, которая всегда притупляла его сознание, когда он входил в состояние Аватара. Впрочем, в этот раз было хуже, потому что он слился и с Духом Океана. Эмоции, которые должны были принадлежать лишь ему, переплелись с водной ненавистью. Тело, которое должно было отвечать лишь ему, подчинялось чужой воле. Когда луна наконец снова засияла на небе и белый свет в его глазах угас, Аанг обнаружил вокруг себя одно лишь разрушение.  
  
«Это сделал не я, — говорил он себе уже, кажется, в сотый раз. — Это сделал Дух Океана».  
  
Вот только он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым. Покорители воздуха должны быть миролюбивыми; они должны жить в гармонии с миром и людьми вокруг. Пусть он и является Аватаром, он не хотел прибегать к насилию.  
  
Момо спикировал с неба и приземлился ему на голову, щебеча что-то, похожее на слова утешения. В действительности же он, вероятно, просто требовал лунные персики. Аанг протянул руку, чтобы почесать лемура за ушами, но на сердце у него по-прежнему было ужасно тяжело. Не на такую победу он надеялся. Всё пошло наперекосяк. Он даже не знал, что случилось с Зуко, хотя пожилой мужчина, дядя Зуко — напомнил самому себе Аанг, — покинул оазис в поисках принца. Может быть, им обоим удалось уйти.  
  
Катара сильнее сжала его плечо:  
  
— Аанг.  
  
Вырванный из раздумий, он поднял на неё глаза.  
  
— Пойдём, — тихо сказала она. — Нам нужно зайти внутрь.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Медленно выдохнув, он прошёл через двери и вошёл в зал, где собралась верхушка Северного Племени Воды. Вождь Арнук сидел спереди на ледяной платформе. Рядом с ним был предводитель воинов, Илук, широкоплечий мужчина с чёрными волосами и ледяными голубыми глазами. Мастер Пакку должен был сидеть по правую руку от вождя, но старого покорителя воды нигде не было видно. Остальные мужчины сидели лицом к платформе полукругом из двух групп, оставляя место посередине, чтобы люди могли взять слово и высказаться, если пожелают. Судя по тому, как они препирались между собой, собрание уже началось и проходило не особенно хорошо.  
  
Вождь Арнук заметил опоздавших:  
  
— Ах. Вы здесь.  
  
Разговор прекратился, когда члены совета племени все как один повернулись посмотреть на вошедших. Момо прижался ближе к шее Аанга, обвиваясь вокруг неё словно шарф. Кажется, лемуру не нравилось находиться под таким пристальным вниманием. Аанг вынужден был признать, что ему это тоже не нравится, хотя за время своих путешествий он успел принять это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
— Извините, что мы опоздали, — извинился Аанг, присоединяясь к левой группе.  
  
Вождь Арнук покачал головой:  
  
— Я понимаю, что Вы и Ваши друзья, должно быть, устали.  
  
Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе: потому что Аанг вызвал Духа Океана и разгромил флот Страны Огня; потому что Юи больше нет, и все знают, что это произошло из-за того, что они не смогли защитить Духа Луны. Аанг считал чудом, что Вождь Арнук до сих пор не отправил их паковать чемоданы за то, что они позволили принцессе умереть, но тот понял. Аанг старался изо всех сил, равно как Сокка и Катара старались изо всех сил. Иногда, впрочем, не всё получается так, как тебе хотелось бы. С этим уроком Аанг до сих пытался смириться.  
  
— Вождь Арнук, — сказал Илук, возвращая разговор к насущному вопросу. — Нам всё ещё нужно решить, что мы собираемся делать с военнопленными.  
  
Вождь вздохнул:  
  
— Нам просто придётся…  
  
Внезапно двери зала собраний распахнулись, и вошли два воина Племени Воды, один из которых тащил за собой неподвижное тело. Арнук замолчал и нахмурился из-за этого непрошенного вторжения. Аанг пытался выглянуть из-за крупного мужчины (очевидно, кто-то ел слишком много морского чернослива), чтобы получше рассмотреть человека, которого тащили. Та белая одежда показалась ему знакомой.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — потребовал Вождь Арнук.  
  
Правый воин вышел вперёд и бросил свой податливый груз к ногам вождя:  
  
— Мы нашли этого мальчишку рядом с храмом. Пришлось вырубить его сонной травой, потому что мелкий паразит никак не успокаивался. Как видите, он определённо из Страны Огня, хотя на нём и нет правильного обмундирования, так что…  
  
Аанг ахнул. Ему наконец удалось рассмотреть потерявшего сознание мальчика, и то, что он увидел, заставило его сердце биться быстрее одновременно от страха и облегчения.  
Этот шрам ни с чем нельзя было перепутать даже под всеми синяками и порезами, которые испещрили лицо мальчика; Аанг никогда бы не забыл эти острые черты лица.  
  
— Зуко! — воскликнул он.  
  
Он бы бросился к нему, но вождь предупредительно поднял руку. Остановленный, Аанг сглотнул и наблюдал за маленькой группой перед платформой, его сердце колотилось от беспокойства. Зуко был здесь. Зуко был _здесь_ , но принц выглядел совсем нехорошо, и… и почему все так на него пялились?  
  
Вождь Арнук сделал несколько шагов вперёд, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть лицо подростка:  
  
— Значит, это принц Зуко, сын и наследник Хозяина Огня.  
  
Мужчины хором вскрикнули — какие-то удивлённо, какие-то просто рассерженно. Аанг почувствовал, как Сокка напрягается позади него.  
  
— Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — пробормотал Сокка.  
  
Аанг нахмурился. Он собирался было спросить, что тот имел в виду, но в этот момент предводитель воинов, Илук, сошёл с платформы и схватил Зуко за волосы, поднимая голову принца, чтобы лучше разглядеть шрам на лице. Аанг не знал почему, но выражение Илука заставило его похолодеть. Это был взгляд человека, который только что нашёл великое сокровище.  
  
— Что ж, — сказал Илук, выпуская волосы Зуко из рук и позволяя мальчику с глухим стуком упасть на пол, — если это принц Страны Огня, мы должны выслушать то, что он скажет. — Он повернулся в вождю. — Вождь Арнук, если позволите?  
  
Вождь устало кивнул и сел обратно на платформу.  
  
Илук посмотрел на первого воина, того, что говорил:  
  
— Разбуди его!  
  
Воин улыбнулся:  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
Аанг вздрогнул от звука ботинка, бьющего по костям; он почти почувствовал, как тошнотворный удар сотрясает его собственное тело. Зуко рефлекторно вскочил, со стоном прижимая руку к боку, в который его только что пнули. Мгновение он выглядел дезориентированным, пока не осознал, где он и кто его окружает. Золотые глаза сощурились. В следующую секунду он нанёс низкий круговой удар, который окружил его тело пламенем и далеко отбросил трёх воинов, стоявших рядом с ним. Сделав полный круг, Зуко встал на ноги и побежал к двери.  
  
— Остановить его! — крикнул Илук с того места, куда он приземлился.  
  
Зуко нырнул под руки человека, который попытался схватить его, и продолжал бег, увеличивая скорость с каждым шагом. У него, может быть, получилось бы и сбежать, но затем два водных хлыста сомкнулись на его лодыжках и он упал лицом вниз. Воины тут же набросились на принца и прижали к полу его руки и ноги, в то время как он рычал и пытался вырваться из их хватки. Аанг, застыв от ужаса, наблюдал за происходящим, не понимая, что ему следует предпринять. Зуко был принцем Народа Огня и врагом Северного Племени Воды — Аанг знал, что не должен — _не может_ — вмешиваться. Но Зуко также был Синим Духом и парнем, который спас его жизнь. Это было слишком запутанно.  
  
Илук встал перед поверженными принцем, и его губы искривились в гадкой улыбке:  
  
— Так, так, — констатировал он, — кажется, мы поймали совсем дикого.  
  
Зуко выдохнул струю пламени в ответ. Илук отскочил назад и вынужден был похлопать себя по бороде, чтобы потушить искру. Он сощурился. Он выбросил руку, словно хлыст, и ребром ладони ударил Зуко по лицу, от чего голова парня отлетела назад. Рука Аанга дернулась к посоху.  
  
— Ещё разок хочешь повторить этот трюк, маленький принц? — прошипел Илук, доставая свой ятаган из китового зуба и прижимая его к горлу Зуко.  
  
Зуко сплюнул кровью. Было очевидно, что запугать его не получилось.  
  
Рот Илука дёрнулся, и он схватил Зуко за челюсть, заставляя мальчика обнажить уязвимую шею. Заострённая кость прижалась к бледной коже — достаточно сильно, чтобы пустить тонкую струйку крови. У Аанга перехватило дыхание. Он непроизвольно шагнул вперёд, сильнее сжимая свой посох.  
  
— Достаточно, Илук!  
  
Аанг остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Вождя Арнука, хмурившегося на предводителя влинов. Перемена в этом измученном лице была поразительной. Раньше вождь выглядел усталым и смирившимся, погружённым в собственное горе. Теперь же его светло-голубые глаза были тверды, как сталь, а выражение лица было столь же неумолимым. Это было лицо человека, который пользовался уважением, и это возымело желаемый эффект.  
  
Илук убрал ятаган от горла Зуко и повернулся к вождю:  
  
— Простите меня, Вождь Арнук. Я всего лишь…  
  
— Ты всего лишь позволял вспыльчивости одержать над собой верх, — перебил Арнук, а затем перевел взгляд на Зуко. — Что касается Вас, Принц Зуко, воздержитесь от попыток сжечь моих воинов. Я не потворствую издевательствам над детьми, но я также не позволю, чтобы пострадали люди моего племени. Вам лучше сотрудничать для Вашей же безопасности.  
  
Зуко просто сверлил его взглядом, тяжело дыша, пока кровь продолжала стекать по его шее.  
  
— А теперь, — продолжил вождь, — почему бы Вам не начать с рассказа, почему Вы здесь? По одежде очевидно, что Вы не были частью основных сил вторжения, и мы уже знаем, кого винить в смерти Духа Луны. — Его взгляд стал суровым. — Итак, что же _Вы_ делали рядом с храмом?  
  
Зуко опустил глаза на пол и ничего не сказал.  
  
— Ты ответишь вождю! — приказал воин, стискивающий его левую руку, грубо встряхивая парня.  
  
Зуко продолжал молчать. Кажется, он решил сделать молчание своим новым методом сопротивления. Аанг переступил с ноги на ногу, гадая, стоит ли ему сказать что-то. Момент был упущен, когда Сокка вышел вперёд.  
  
— Э-э, на это, наверное, можем ответить мы, — сказал Сокка, бросая взгляд на принца. — Видите ли, Зуко пытался схватить Аанга с тех самых пор, как мы впервые столкнулись с ним на Южном полюсе. Он преследовал нас повсюду, вообще _повсюду_. — Он пожал плечами. — То, что он последует за нами и сюда, было вроде как неизбежно.  
  
— Это правда, Аватар? — спросил Вождь Арнук.  
  
Аанг кивнул.  
  
— Но ему нужен был только я, — поспешил добавить он. — Не думаю, что он пытался, ну знаете, напасть на Племя Воды или Духа Луны, как остальные. И он даже не навредил мне, так что, может быть, нам следует просто…  
  
Сокка ткнул его под рёбра. Аанг резко прервался, но только для того, чтобы пристально посмотреть на своего друга:  
  
— Что? — потребовал он.  
  
— Сейчас не время играть в миролюбивого воздушного кочевника, Аанг, — прошептал Сокка уголком рта. — Лучше просто держи рот на замке.  
  
— Но…  
  
Сокка покачал головой и кивнул в сторону Вождя Арнука, который теперь с нечитаемым выражением лица сверлил Зуко взглядом.  
  
— Значит, Вы пытались поймать Аватара, — констатировал вождь, поглаживая бороду. — Что насчёт остальных Ваших соотечественников? Благодаря Аватару флот Страны Огня был полностью уничтожен. Так, скажите же мне, стоит ли нам ожидать подобных атак в будущем?  
  
Зуко стиснул челюсти, но всё ещё продолжал молчать.  
  
Илук раздраженно рыкнул.  
  
— Мы зря тратим время, пытаясь получить ответы от этого сопляка! Он никогда не заговорит!  
  
— Предлагаю убить его и покончить с этим, — пробормотал другой воин. — На одного огненного подонка меньше.  
  
— Мы не собираемся его убивать, Каниит, — устало ответил Вождь Арнук. — Он не просто «огненный подонок», как ты выразился. Он — наследный принц.  
  
Илук шагнул вперёд, оказавшись перед воинами, которые всё ещё удерживали Зуко на месте.  
  
— Если позволите, Вождь Арнук, я предлагаю оставить мальчишку и использовать для переговоров. Каким бы бесполезным в качестве источника информации он ни был, у Хозяина Огня не будет другого выбора, кроме как выслушать наши требования, как только он узнает, что мы пленили его сына.  
  
Это вызвало реакцию со стороны Зуко — впрочем, только горький смешок.  
  
— Что-то забавное, маленький принц? — прорычал Илук.  
  
Зуко уверенно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
  
— Только твоя тупость.  
  
— Ах, ты мелкий…  
  
— Илук!  
  
Предводитель воинов замер. Вождь Арнук смерил принца хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Вы, кажется, уверены, что этот план не сработает, Принц Зуко. Вы думаете, что Хозяин Огня не согласится на мирные переговоры в обмен на безопасность своего сына?  
  
Зуко отвёл взгляд и ничего не сказал.  
  
— Отвечай на вопрос, сопляк! — рявкнул Илук.  
  
Прежде чем кто-либо смог остановить его, он бросился к принцу и сильно ударил его по рёбрам. Никто не был готов к почти нечеловеческому крику боли, вырвавшемуся у Зуко из груди. Не ожидали они и того, что парень начнет кашлять и задыхаться, как утопающий; его тело билось в конвульсиях, пока он инстинктивно пытался свернуться калачиком. Воины, удерживавшие Зуко, с удивлением выпустили его, но на этот раз принц не предпринял попытку побега. Вместо этого он просто рухнул на четвереньки, продолжая сотрясаться в этом ужасном, резком кашле.  
  
Глаза Аанга округлились. Он повернулся к предводителю воинов, кипя от ярости:  
  
— Что Вы с ним сделали? — закричал он, заставляя Момо с визгом улететь.  
  
Илук выглядел озадаченным:  
  
— Я…  
  
Аанг поднял свой посох и сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд. Катара схватила его за плечи, удерживая его на месте.  
  
— Не надо, — сказала она вполголоса. — Это не выход.  
  
Аанг вырвался из её рук и побежал — не к Илуку, а к обмягшему телу принца. Он упал на колени и перевернул Зуко на спину, с тревогой всматриваясь в лицо со шрамом. Зуко всё ещё был в сознании, но золотые глаза были затуманены, словно он едва замечал мир вокруг. Его кожа приобрела неприятный сероватый оттенок. Когда, пытаясь заставить принца сосредоточиться, Аанг прижал ладонь к его щеке, он был удивлён тем, насколько холодная и влажная она была на ощупь.  
  
— Зуко, — пробормотал Аанг, легко похлопывая парня по лицу. — Зуко, что такое? Ты ранен? Ответь мне!  
  
Принц лишь закрыл глаза, слабо и хрипло дыша, так болезненно и _неправильно_. Нижняя губа Аанга задрожала. Он вцепился в рубашку Зуко и почувствовал, как сердце парня бьётся у него под рукой. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет! Всё было не так, как должно было быть. Зуко даже ничего не сделал Северному Племени Воды. Он не заслужил этого. Он не…  
  
Аанг замер, когда что-то холодное окружило его сердце, неприятно сжимая его. Он дрожал и смотрел на израненное лицо со шрамом, даже когда приступ тошноты охватил его тело, скручивая живот в узлы. Что-то тянулось к самой его сути, что-то проникало слишком глубоко, слишком близко, пытаясь вырвать те нити драгоценного тепла, что обволакивали его душу.  
  
— Нет! — выдавил из себя Аанг, понимая, что означает это ужасное чувство.  
  
Его дух почувствовал, что его связь с Зуко вот-вот будет разорвана, что могло означать только одно. Зуко умирал. Он _умирал_ , и Аанг не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
  
Аанг повернулся к ошеломлённым членам совета и воинам:  
  
— Почему вы все просто сидите сложа руки? — крикнул он; его зрение поплыло, когда что-то горячее защипало в уголках его глаз. — Мы должны что-то сделать! Мы должны исцелить его!  
  
— _Исцелить_ его? — воскликнул Каниит. — С чего бы нам исцелять его?  
  
Аанг проигнорировал эту вспышку и сосредоточился на единственной женщине в комнате, единственном человеке, который мог бы помочь:  
  
— Катара, пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста, помоги ему. Он умирает!  
  
Их глаза встретились, и на мгновение они просто сверлили друг друга взглядами: Аанг умолял, Катара разрывалась изнутри. Наконец она кивнула и присоединилась к нему на полу, уже выхватывая воду из своего бурдюка. Аанг наблюдал, как она провела сияющими ладонями по лицу Зуко, опускаясь ниже и прощупывая каналы ци до его груди. Она остановилась.  
  
— Сокка, мне нужен твой кинжал, — сказала она с натужным спокойствием.  
  
Её брат тут же оказался рядом с ней вместе с костяным ножом, на этот раз не решаясь спорить.  
  
— Что мне делать? — спросил он.  
  
— Разрежь его тунику. — Она убрала руки, покрытые водой, прочь от принца. — Думаю, что-то может быть не так с его рёбрами, но я не могу нормально управлять ци, чтобы исцелить его, без прямого контакта с кожей.  
  
— Точно!  
  
Сокка принялся рассекать толстые слои ткани, укрывавшие грудь принца, пока Аанг с тревогой наблюдал за процессом. Каниит с отвращением зарычал и подошёл к вождю.  
  
— Вождь Арнук, Вы действительно собираетесь это терпеть? — потребовал он. — Этот мальчишка — наш враг! Из-за его народа погибла Ваша дочь! Из-за них погибли наши братья и сыновья!  
  
Мужчины согласно забормотали, но Вождь Арнук поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине. Затем он посмотрел на собравшихся вокруг принца с нечитаемым выражением лица. Аанг крепче сжал свой посох, готовясь к обороне на случай, если вождь попытается остановить лечение. Ему было плевать, что здесь ему не следовало вмешиваться; он _не_ собирался позволить Зуко умереть.  
  
— Делай, что должна, Катара, — сказал Вождь Арнук усталым голосом. — Враг он или нет, я уверен, что достаточно детей уже умерло сегодня.  
  
Аанг вздохнул с облегчением. Катара приготовилась приступать к исцелению, пока Сокка слой за слоем избавлялся от белых лоскутов. Они ахнули от вида, открывшегося их глазам. Вместо гладкой бледной кожи грудь принца покрывали распухшие чёрные и пурпурные пятна. На живот и верхнюю часть туловища были налеплены квадратные куски ткани, некоторые из которых окрасились в тёмно-красный цвет. Неприкрытые раны и порезы складывались в неровные линии едва зажившей плоти. Сильнее всего, однако, поражали его рёбра. Одна из костей выдавалась наружу под странным углом, одновременно с этим левая сторона грудной клетки, казалось, почти прогнулась внутрь. Вся кожа рядом с его ребрами была безобразного черновато-лилового цвета.  
  
— Отстой, — проговорил Сокка дрожащим голосом.  
  
Аанг повернулся к Катаре:  
  
— Ты можешь вылечить его?  
  
— Я… я попытаюсь.  
  
Делая глубокий вдох, Катара положила ладони на грудь Зуко. Её руки снова начали светиться, и было видно, как синяки исчезают от её прикосновения, но затем она отдернула их как от огня.  
  
— Что такое? — воскликнул Аанг. — Что-то не так?  
  
У неё на лбу появилась складка.  
  
— Н-нет, ничего. Я просто не ожидала, что его ци будет такая… живая. Как будто он в огне, но это ещё не всё. — Она покачала головой, словно проясняя свои мысли. — Подожди, дай мне ещё попробовать.  
  
Всё ещё хмурясь, она опустила сияющие руки обратно на его грудь и медленными кругами двинулась по его рёбрам. Ещё больше синяков и порезов начали постепенно бледнеть, но Аанг не мог не заметить, как напряглась её челюсть. Что-то было не так. Её руки дрожали, а в глазах блестел странный огонь. Наконец она уронила руки и склонила голову, позволяя воде с её ладоней расплескаться по земле.  
  
— Я не могу сделать это, — прошептала она. — Я не могу исцелить его.  
  
Сердце Аанга сжалось:  
  
— Что значит, не можешь исцелить? Катара, ты должна!  
  
— Я не могу! — Слова как будто силой были вырваны у неё из груди, и теперь она смотрела на него со слезами. — Это слишком. Я думала, что смогу исцелить его, но я просто… Я просто не достаточно хороша. — Она сжала руки в кулаки. — Я не знаю _как_.  
  
Аанг чувствовал, как мир рушится у него под ногами. Такого не могло быть.  
  
Вождь Арнук взглянул на ближайшего к двери воина:  
  
— Пукик, приведи Югоду. И поскорее!  
  
Пукик кивнул и выбежал из зала собраний. Следующие несколько минут были для Аанга самой настоящей агонией, но потом внутрь ворвался Пукик и с ним вошла пожилая женщина, в которой Аанг узнал главную целительницу племени. Югода взглянула на принца, а затем оказалась рядом с ним, положив светящиеся ладони ему на грудь, как это сделала Катара всего несколько мгновений назад. Как ни странно, Югода тоже заколебалась при первом контакте с ци Зуко, но затем позволила воде течь со своих рук. Вздохнув, она собрала воду обратно в свой бурдюк.  
  
— Это займёт некоторое время, — угрюмо сообщила Югода. — Вы правильно сделали, что позвали меня.  
  
— Что с ним? — спросил Аанг тихим голосом.  
  
— Он сломал три рёбра и проколол левое лёгкое. Мне удалось убрать воздух из плевральной полости на время, но чтобы всё правильно запечатать и вернуть рёбра на место, потребуется много времени. — Она покачала головой. — Этому мальчику очень повезло остаться в живых. У него всё ещё есть признаки нарушения кровообращения, но сеанс Катары, должно быть, предотвратил полный отказ органов. — Югода улыбнулась ей. — Ты хорошо справилась, дитя моё.  
  
Катара лишь покачала головой:  
  
— Я ничего не могла поделать. Я вообще не могла его вылечить.  
  
— Ты сделала достаточно. Вот что действительно важно.  
  
Аанг посмотрел на пожилую женщину с надеждой:  
  
— Значит, он будет жить?  
  
— Будет, — подтвердила она, а затем взглянула на вождя. — Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы я могла уединиться. Я не могу переместить его в одну из хижин целительниц прямо сейчас — не в таком состоянии. Мне нужно вылечить его здесь, а я не могу этого сделать, пока вокруг бродит столько ворчащих мужчин.  
  
Упомянутые ворчащие мужчины прекратили бормотать и уставились на вождя с возмущёнными выражениями, словно спрашивая, как Арнук мог позволить женщине командовать ими и проявлять к ним такое неуважение. Вождь только вздохнул.  
  
— Вы слышали Югоду. Все на выход.  
  
Каниит сощурился:  
  
— Но…  
  
— Довольно, Каниит. Этот мальчишка всё ещё принц, поэтому с ним будут обращаться соответственно. Мёртвый он нам не нужен. — Арнук махнул рукой в сторону выхода. — Собрание окончено. Расходитесь по домам.  
  
Илук, который был очень тих и неподвижен с тех пор, как принц упал, теперь вышел вперёд:  
  
— Вождь Арнук, если Вам угодно, я выставлю Пикука и Аррлука на стражу на случай, если Принц Зуко снова проснётся и попытается атаковать.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Вождь Арнук. — Остальные — прочь.  
  
— Я остаюсь, — твёрдо сказал Аанг.  
  
— Я тоже, — сказала Катара, а затем бросила тревожный взгляд на Югоду. — Если Вы не против, конечно.  
  
Югода улыбнулась:  
  
— Конечно, Катара. На самом деле, я надеялась, что ты сможешь мне помочь. Это очень деликатный процесс, и две пары рук лучше, чем одна.  
  
Катара сглотнула:  
  
— Я попытаюсь.  
  
— У тебя всё получится, — ободряюще сказала Югода.  
  
Кажется, это решило вопрос. В конце концов только они и Момо остались в зале заседаний, а также два воина, которым поручили стоять на карауле. Сокка мог остаться, но он сказал, что пойдет проведать Аппу; здоровяк, должно быть, чувствовал себя одиноко. Даже Вождь Арнук ушёл, бормоча что-то о поисках Мастера Пакку и непредвиденных осложнениях.  
Аанг вынужден был признать, что видеть, как воины Северного Племени Воды уходят, было облегчением. Ему не нравилось, как они смотрели на Зуко. Никто из них, кажется, не видел в принце человека, кроме, может быть, Вождя Арнука. Все остальные видели только врага или инструмент, который можно было использовать против Народа Огня. Это было... тревожно.  
  
Отбросив эти мысли, Аанг переключил своё внимание на двух покорительниц воды, которые сейчас осторожно прощупывали торс Зуко светящимися руками. Момо забрался Аангу на колени и свернулся в пушистый клубок, наблюдая за этим процессом круглыми зелёными глазами. Благодарный за компанию, Аанг погладил лемура по спине и приготовился к долгой ночи в тревожном ожидании. Ужасное чувство, которое сообщило ему о состоянии Зуко, в основном исчезло, но слабая пульсация в плече, где стрела пронзила его, говорила ему, что всё ещё есть какая-то опасность.  
  
«Давай же, Зуко, — думал Аанг, пристально глядя на мальчика. — Ты никогда раньше не сдавался. Ты не можешь сдаться сейчас».  


***

У плота стояли двое мужчин. Оба натянули свои плащи так, чтобы лицо было закрыто, но когда луна коснулась льда, освещая это место, стало видно, что на одном из мужчин были красные одежды, а другой кутался в синие.  
  
— Айро, ты должен уходить, — вполголоса убеждал мужчина в синем плаще. — Я не смогу защитить тебя, если тебя поймают. Ты знаешь это.  
  
Старый генерал покачал головой:  
  
— Я не уйду без своего племянника.  
  
— Мне жаль, но мы оба знаем, что если твой племянник до сих пор не вернулся, его либо схватили, либо убили.  
  
Айро закрыл глаза от боли:  
  
— Поэтому я и не могу уйти. Я уже потерял одного сына. Я не хочу потерять ещё одного.  
  
— А что, если тебя найдут и посадят в тюрьму? Как ты тогда поможешь своему племяннику? Как ты хоть кому-нибудь поможешь?  
  
— Река продолжает течь, даже если рыба, плавающая в её водах, ищет дом в другом месте. Другие займут моё место.  
  
— Ты неправ. Пиандао и Джонг Джонг, может, и из Народа Огня, но ни у одного из них нет твоего уникального статуса члена королевской семьи, как нет и твоей способности объединять и вести за собой людей любого происхождения. — Человек в синем замолчал, как если бы то, что он собирался сказать дальше, было особенно трудно для него. — Ты нужен нам, Айро. Ты нужен Ордену Белого Лотоса.  
  
Айро тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь меня?  
  
— Да. Ты сделаешь это?  
  
Айро повернулся лицом к плоту.  
  
— Я присматривал за своим племянником почти три года. И... больно думать о том, что нужно бросить его сейчас. Слишком больно.  
  
Мужчина в синем плаще с мгновение молчал.  
  
— Если Принц Зуко мёртв, оставаться здесь — ненужный риск с твоей стороны. — Очередная пауза. — Если же он жив, я лично прослежу, чтобы он благополучно выбрался из города, даже если его пленили. — Его голос внезапно стал очень сухим. — Тебе этого достаточно, Айро?  
  
Айро не смог подавить смешок:  
  
— Ты всегда торговался жёстко, Пакку.  
  
Мастер Пакку откинул капюшон, криво улыбаясь:  
  
— Вероятно, ты просто не так мудр, как тебе бы того хотелось, Великий Лотос.  
  
Это вызвало гораздо более громкий смех у генерала.  
  
— Возможно, мой друг. Возможно.  
  
— Ах, пока не забыл. — Пакку достал маленькую фишку из плаща.  
  
— Кость белого лотоса, — заметил Айро, принимая её.  
  
— Слышал, ты потерял свою, — сказал Пакку с едва различимой улыбкой. — Подумал, что тебе пригодится.  
  
— Ты прав, — торжественно согласился Айро.  
  
Пришло время отправляться, даже если каждая частичка его существа сопротивлялась самой мысли уходить без Зуко.  
  
«Мне жаль, Племянник. Я молюсь, чтобы ты был жив. Я молюсь, чтобы мы встретились снова».  
  
А до тех пор им придется идти разными путями.


	9. Сражение иного рода

Он был окружён языками пламени. Жар убаюкивал его, защищал его. Он успокаивал боль и ослаблял удушье темноты, грозившей утянуть его в забытье, но даже тогда его тело всё ещё давало знать о своей агонии. Резкий удар в грудь. Недостаточно воздуха, а потом слишком много. Не получается дышать. Чёрное головокружение затягивает его всё глубже в бездну. Сердцебиение замедляется. А потом холодно. Так холодно.  
  
_Нет!_  
  
Он ещё глубже погрузился в пламя, завернувшись в пылающий кокон так, чтобы ледяные пальцы, обвившие его сердце, не смогли выжить. И всё же этого было недостаточно. Холод смыкался вокруг него, сливаясь с темнотой, так что он был уверен, что они полностью поглотят его. Уже отчаявшись, он заметил бледно-золотую искру, пылающую в центре пламени, и инстинктивно потянулся к ней, прижимая свет к груди, чтобы почувствовать нежное трепетание энергии, пульсирующее, как крошечное сердцебиение. Он цеплялся за неё так сильно, что жил и дышал золотым огнем, позволяя ему слиться со своим телом, своей ци, до тех пор пока отделить мальчика от пламени не стало невозможно. Он был теплом и светом. Он был живым. Ничто не могло причинить ему боль здесь.  
  
Он смутно осознал, что что-то проходит сквозь нити энергии, удерживающие его кокон. Шёпот воды, океана. Сначала он сопротивлялся этому прикосновению, паникуя при мысли о тушащих огонь каплях и угасающих углях, но вода просто вплеталась в его пламя, скорее объединяясь с ним, чем гася его. Затем он осознал, что вода не была холодной — она была тёплой и тоже пыталась помочь ему выбраться из пропасти. Он осторожно потянулся к ласке океана, позволяя ей обвиться вокруг его огня — вокруг него самого. Он почувствовал момент, когда они слились: союз тепла и жидкости, работающих вместе, как солнце и дождь, чтобы напитать его увядающие корни и восстановить равновесие.  
  
— Вот так, — пробормотал голос где-то над ним. — Не сопротивляйся.  
  
Слова едва проникли сквозь его огненную оболочку. Он до сих пор цеплялся за золотую искру, спрятанную глубоко в его коконе, однако у него была и другая часть, которая неслась в слиянии стихий по извилистым путям, расправляя запутанные узлы энергии и запечатывая зияющие раны, которые пытались затащить его в бездну. Где-то, далеко за пределами его оболочки, грудь мальчика поднималась и опадала.  
  
— Да, — поощрял голос. — Вот так. Дыши. Позволь воздуху наполнить твои легкие.  
  
— Давай же, Зуко!  
  
_Зуко._  
  
Имя дразнило его сознание, шепча о синей маске и мальчике со шрамом. Не осознавая этого, он поймал себя на том, что выпускает золотую искру. Имя звало его. Звало его наверх, прочь из огненной оболочки. Он должен был следовать за ним, должен был ухватиться за это имя. Огонь выскользнул из его рук, позволяя ему вырваться из кокона и отделяя его от присутствия воды, которую он до сих пор чувствовал кружащейся по этим извилистым путям. Теперь он был так близко. Он почти видел, как истина обретает форму в его сознании, а затем…  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал неподвижность конечностей и тупую боль в груди. Он почувствовал пальцы тьмы, державшие его веки закрытыми, и настойчивое прикосновение рук, скользивших по его коже. Рук, которые он не видел. Рук, которые он не мог остановить. Крик паники разрывал его, но даже его заглушила невидимая ладонь, державшая его рот закрытым. Он был слеп. Беспомощен.  
  
_Нет!_  
  
Он не мог этого вынести. Только не снова. Только не так.  
  
Как испуганный ребенок, он попытался отбиться от чужих рук, но конечности не слушались его. Его грудь поднималась и опадала — в этот раз слишком быстро. Он потерялся в огне и темноте, но огонь больше не был успокаивающим. Слишком близко, слишком горячо. _Обжигающе_. Он чувствовал, как его лицо превращается в кровавое месиво, как тает уязвимая плоть, как сгущается тьма. А потом руки. Настойчивые. Причиняющие боль.  
  
_Не волнуйся, Зу-Зу. Я просто хочу посмотреть, как работает твой огонь._  
  
Зуко судорожно вздохнул и резко сел с дикими глазами — жар вырвался из него пламенным щитом, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть каждую руку, каждое нежелательное прикосновение. Тревожные крики эхом отдавались у него в ушах, но он уже поднимался на колени, пытаясь бежать.  
  
— Остановите его!  
  
Другие руки схватили его за плечи. Другие руки потянули его назад к кровати.  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнул он, толкаясь и извиваясь. — Я не позволю вам! Ни за что!  
  
— Зуко, пожалуйста! Мы просто пытаемся помочь!  
  
Этот голос. Это был голос Аватара, но его звук только сильнее разозлил Зуко. Он боролся ещё яростнее, решив бежать. Решив атаковать.  
  
— Проклятье, этот пацан силён! — прокряхтел один из мужчин, едва избежав удара локтем в живот.  
  
Зуко зарычал и попытался заставить мужчину ослабить хватку другим тычком в живот, однако всплеск энергии, который он почувствовал при пробуждении, быстро угасал. Его тело вспоминало о боли и о том, что он почти не отдыхал уже несколько дней. Ноги, гудевшие от силы, задрожали. Руки, наносившие удары с бешеной скоростью, обмякли. Внезапно ему стало очень трудно стоять, не то что сражаться.  
  
Перед его затуманенным взором возникла пожилая женщина.  
  
— Довольно! — резко сказала она. — Молодой человек, Вы ранены и Вам нужно отдыхать. А теперь прекратите пытаться свести на нет нашу усердную работу и _ложитесь_!  
  
— Нет! — Зуко оскалился, а затем с рёвом попытался вырваться из рук воинов, но безуспешно. — Отпустите меня!  
  
— И куда Вы собираетесь идти, если они это сделают? — едко ответила женщина. — Далеко Вы в таком виде не уйдёте.  
  
Сбитый с толку, он опустил глаза на своё тело, и румянец залил его щёки. То-то ему показалось, что было слегка прохладно.  
  
— Где моя одежда? — потребовал он хриплым голосом.  
  
— Вы были ранены. Мы с Катарой должны были как-то добраться до Ваших травм. Кроме того, снять с воина одежду — верный способ заставить его остаться в постели, и что-то мне подсказывало, что Вы были бы из упрямых. — Целительница понимающе улыбнулась, когда его щёки побагровели. — Не волнуйтесь, Катара решила уйти, когда я снимала Ваше нижнее бельё, впрочем, у Вас совсем нет причин стыдиться. По сравнению с некоторыми мужчинами у Вас всё очень даже неплохо.  
  
Зуко закрыл глаза от болезненного унижения. Вот уж ему повезло столкнуться с женской версией его дяди. Ей оставалось только подмигнуть, чтобы унизить его ещё больше.  
  
— А теперь, — продолжила женщина, едва не тыкая пальцем ему в лицо, — Вы прекратите свои попытки сбежать, чтобы я могла Вас вылечить? Или мне придется попросить Пукика и Аррлука затащить Вас обратно в постель и привязать?  
  
Воины усмехнулись. Зуко отодвинул голову от кончика этого узловатого пальца с некоторым изумлением. Никто, кроме матери или Сизэ, его псевдо-няни, никогда не осмеливался разговаривать с ним в таком тоне. Это сбивало с толку, но в то же время невероятно раздражало. Кем эта женщина себя возомнила?  
  
— Да ладно, Зуко, — сказал Аанг, когда парень продолжил хранить молчание. — Югода на самом деле лишь пытается помочь, и тебе будет намного лучше, как только она тебя вылечит.   
  
Зуко резко повернул голову на звук этого голоса и сощурил глаза, когда заметил покорителя воздуха:  
  
— Ты! — прорычал он.  
  
Улыбка Аанга дрогнула:  
  
— Э-э, да? — сказал он неуверенно. — Я тут всё это время был, если что.  
  
Из горла Зуко вырвался сдавленный звук. Как смел этот щенок стоять с невинным и растерянным видом, будто он не знал, что натворил! Будто он не призвал Духа Океана и не забрал жизни сотен мужчин и женщин!  
  
Внезапно Зуко возобновил попытки вырваться из рук воинов, даже не думая о том, что был замёрзшим, голым и измученным. Он убьёт этого стрелоголового идиота! Он…  
  
Светящаяся ладонь коснулась лба Зуко. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения. По ощущениям, будто пелена давила на его разум, делая его мысли вялыми, а конечности слабыми. Прежде чем он успел подумать, как реагировать, его зрение начало расплываться, и он повалился на двух воинов, безвольно повиснув между ними, когда его глаза закрылись. Проклятье, только не снова.  


***

  
Югода спокойно убрала руку.  
  
— Что Вы сделали? — спросил Аанг, вглядываясь в лицо потерявшего сознание парня.  
  
— Я погрузила его в лечебный сон, — объяснила она, жестом приказывая Пукику и Аррлуку положить принца обратно на кровать. — Он был слишком взвинчен.  
  
Аанг прикусил нижнюю губу:  
  
— Он казался очень расстроенным.  
  
— Его флот был повержен, а сам он оказался в плену у врага. — Она приподняла бровь. — Ты бы не расстроился?  
  
— Но мы даже не пытаемся навредить ему!  
  
— Думаешь, он понимает это?  
  
Аанг вздохнул:  
  
— Полагаю, что нет.  
  
Югода подобрала шкуры, которые Зуко скинул при попытке побега, и снова накинула их на его тело, прикрывая наготу. Она как раз проверяла его пульс, когда в хижину влетела Катара.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. — Я слышала крики.  
  
— Зуко проснулся, — ответил Аанг, садясь на пол и кладя подбородок на колени.  
  
— О. — Катара задумчиво посмотрела на принца. — Это логично, потому что солнце почти достигло наивысшей точки.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Югода, хмуро глядя на юную целительницу.  
  
Катара пожала плечами.  
  
— Кое-что, о чём сказал Зуко. Думаю, покорители огня получают свою энергию от солнца, в этом они похожи на нас: покорители воды сильнее, когда луна на небе.  
  
— Действительно логично, — согласилась Югода и вздохнула. — Жаль, что наши народы так долго воевали. Пока лечила этого мальчика, я поняла, что мы знаем о покорителях огня не так много, как думаем. Нам повезло, что его ци так охотно содействует нашему покорению.  
  
Катара порывисто шагнула вперёд:  
  
— Так значит, Вы тоже это почувствовали?  
  
— Что почувствовали? — спросил Аанг, морщась.  
  
— Я никогда не сталкивалась с такой энергией, как у этого молодого человека, — просто ответила Югода. — Я не понимаю этого, но точно знаю, что из-за контакта с его ци мы с Катарой каким-то образом смогли исцелить его тело намного быстрее, чем я ожидала. Это действительно очень странно, но ему, несомненно, повезло.  
  
— Его энергия словно живая, — пробормотала Катара. — Ты чувствуешь столько тепла, но его ци как будто знает, что ты пытаешься сделать, как будто хочет помочь тебе. На самом деле, это немного нервирует.  
  
Аанг ничего не ответил. Он знал наверняка, что Зуко мог исцелять и что они, вероятно, были правы, думая, что ци принца помогала им; к сожалению, эта тайна Аангу не принадлежала. Он не забыл, как разозлился Зуко, когда Аанг спросил его, как вышло, что он может исцелять. Что-то ему подсказывало, что говорить об этом сейчас, пожалуй, не стоило, тем более при Пукике и Аррлуке. Эти воины, может, и лучше Илука и Каниита, но они всё равно враги принца. Если мир думает, что целителей огня не существует, то на это, вероятно, есть веская причина. Аанг не собирался предавать доверие Зуко. Во всяком случае, намеренно.  
  
— Думаете, он проснётся снова? — вместо этого спросил Аанг.  
  
— Действие лечебного сна должно закончиться через полчаса, но возможно, что он проспит дольше. Надеюсь, к тому времени наш юный друг успокоится. — Её глаза остановились на монахе. — Что до Вас, Аватар Аанг, думаю, и Вам пора отдохнуть.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Могу Вас заверить, что Принц Зуко никуда не денется. А теперь марш в постель. Мне самой от одного Вашего вида спать хочется.  
  
Аанг глуповато улыбнулся, подавляя очередной зевок:  
  
— Полагаю, немного сна не повредит.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Что насчёт Вас? — спросила Катара, глядя на пожилую женщину, после того как Аанг пробубнил что-то на прощание и вышел из хижины. —Вы с прошлой ночи на ногах.  
  
— Знаю. И прямо сейчас собираюсь отправиться в кровать, — сказала Югода прямо. — Я не настолько упряма, чтобы не замечать, когда моё тело устало.  
  
Катара указала на спящего подростка:  
  
— А с ним что делать?  
  
На губах Югоды заиграла улыбка.  
  
— Уверена, ты можешь заняться лечением, пока меня не будет. Сейчас он в достаточно стабильном состоянии. Просто проследи, что он продолжает нормально дышать, и попытайся вернуть его рёбра в правильное положение. В остальном лучшее лекарство для него — это сон.  
  
— А если он проснётся?  
  
— Из того, что я слышала, ты вполне способна справиться с ним самостоятельно, — подмигнула Югода. — Уверена, что у тебя не будет проблем, если он снова предпримет попытку побега.  
  
Катара залилась краской, поняв, что Югода имеет в виду её недавние сражения с Зуко.  
  
— Я лишь пыталась защитить Аанга.  
  
— И защитила. — Югода положила руку на плечо юной целительницы. — Просто помни: на поле боя эти воины могут считать себя главными, но здесь, в доме исцеления, командуем _мы_.  
  
Робкая улыбка тронула уголки губ Катары:  
  
— Буду иметь это в виду.  
  
— Отлично! — Югода обернулась и бросила взгляд на двух воинов, стоявших на страже у двери. — Возможно, вам тоже стоит задуматься об отдыхе. Это была долгая ночь для нас всех. Я уверена, что Илук сможет найти кого-нибудь вам на замену.  
  
— Ну, если Вы думаете, что это безопасно... — осторожно произнёс Пукик.  
  
— Ой, этот мальчишка не скоро проснётся, — ответила Югода, направляясь к выходу. — Как бы там ни было, от сонного стражника толку мало.  
  
Пукик и Аррлук с облегчением переглянулись. Катара могла им лишь посочувствовать. Мужчины еле держались на ногах. Ночь действительно была долгой. Катаре повезло, что Югода разрешила ей отдохнуть, как только стало понятно, что состояние Зуко достаточно стабильно, чтобы переместить его в дом исцеления. Даже тогда, стоило ей сомкнуть веки, Катара видела перед собой свечение своего покорения.  
  
После нескольких напоминаний от Югоды и Катары воины наконец отправились искать кого-то себе на замену. Вскоре в хижине остались только Катара и Зуко. Тишина действовала на нервы. Катара слышала только потрескивание огня и слегка натужное дыхание Зуко.  
  
— Вообще-то ты сам во всём виноват, — пробормотала она. — Если бы ты просто оставил Аанга в покое, ты бы не пострадал. Тогда мне не пришлось бы тебя лечить.  
  
Принц лишь молча дышал, отдавшись во власть лечебного сна. Рот Катары скривился. Она бы не признала это вслух, но ей не нравилось видеть его таким. Он всегда казался ей какой-то непреодолимой силой — монстром, который наступал и наступал, всегда преследовал, всегда атаковал. Он был злой и вредный, и она привыкла опираться на этот образ, её образ врага. Но сейчас этот мальчик был хрупким. Этот мальчик мог и истечь кровью, и получить синяки. Она почувствовала его жизнь в своих руках, почувствовала, насколько слабо его сердцебиение, когда пыталась заставить его работать, манипулируя его ци. Это буквально разрывало её изнутри, потому что теперь эти образы не складывались в один. Он больше не был просто монстром; она увидела в нём мальчика.  
  
Катара гадала, так ли чувствовал себя Аанг, когда сказал, что они должны помочь Зуко. Возможно, Аанг единственный понимал, что Зуко тоже человек, что принц, в общем-то, не такой неудержимый, каким кажется, и что каждый раз, когда они сбивали его с ног, каждый раз, когда с ликованием радовались очередному побегу, они добавляли ему синяков. Они причиняли боль _ему_.  
  
— Я всё равно тебя ненавижу.  
  
Она произнесла это шёпотом и, пожалуй, слегка отчаянно, но веря в каждое слово. Она исцелила Зуко, потому что Аанг попросил её об этом и потому что в глубине души ей не хотелось смотреть, как кто-то умирает, особенно если она может сделать что-то, чтобы не допустить этого. Но Зуко всё ещё был её врагом. Он попытался отобрать у неё Аанга, и это она никогда не забудет. От того, что ей пришлось увидеть в нём человека, его поступки не изменились. Ничто не могло их изменить.  
  
Принц с хрипом глотнул воздуха.  
  
Катара нахмурилась. Она набрала воды в руку и приложила её к его груди — под ладонью чувствовались сгустки энергии, которые блокировали потоки ци и твердили о неправильности. Когда она впервые попыталась залечить его раны, её познаний в целительстве не хватило, чтобы почувствовать, что его рёбра сломаны, а лёгкое проколото, — она лишь почувствовала, что что-то не так. Теперь благодаря спокойным замечаниям и уточнениям Югоды она почти видела, где надломились и сместились его кости. К счастью, им с Югодой удалось запечатать дыру в лёгком до того, как возникло слишком много осложнений, впрочем, большую часть работы сделала всё равно Югода.  
  
Катара вздохнула и убрала руку с груди принца. Может, она и смогла постоять за себя в Оазисе Духов, но одно Зуко показал точно: она не достойна звания целительницы.  
  
«Но я буду», — пообещала она себе.   
  
Чтобы научиться сражаться, она махнула рукой на уроки Югоды и изучала боевое покорение воды с Мастером Пакку. Вспоминая об этом решении сейчас, она поняла, что отказываться от одного ради другого было глупо. Синий Дух был и целителем, и воином, хотя и был парнем. Разве она должна выбирать? Кроме того, Катара знала, что, даже если другие покорители воды сочтут ее слабой из-за освоения этого женского искусства, она будет чувствовать себя лучше. Осознание, что она не может исцелить Принца Зуко, было одним из самых унизительных и страшных моментов в её жизни. Она не хотела снова почувствовать себя настолько беспомощной: в следующей раз её помощь может понадобиться кому-то близкому. В следующий раз на его месте может оказаться Аанг или Сокка, и ей становилось плохо от одной мысли, что она не сможет спасти их из-за гордыни и невежества.  
  
Катара сжала камень на шее и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как гравировка впивается в ладонь. Она никогда больше не позволит себе подвести семью.  


***

  
_Зуко стоял на мосту. До него смутно доносились звуки битвы, эхом отдаваясь у него в ушах, но видел он только одного человека. Они столько сражались, и наконец этот ублюдок на коленях, теперь Зуко заставит Джао заплатить за унижения и боль. Но затем чёрные воды под ними зашевелились, и появилась кошмарная фигура, отбрасывающая тень на мост, она всё росла и росла, сияя неземной силой Мира Духов._  
  
_— Нет! — ахнул Зуко, делая шаг назад._  
  
_Дух Океана сощурился и наклонился, а затем одним быстрым движением схватил адмирала. Зуко пытался помочь ему, пытался вернуть адмирала в безопасность, но внезапно лицо изменилось и в этой смертоносной ловушке был уже не Джао, а Айро._  
  
_Сердце Зуко сжалось от леденящего душу ужаса._  
  
_— Дядя! — закричал он, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до старика. — Дядя, хватайся за мою руку!_  
  
_Дядя вытянул руку, и их пальцы почти коснулись, но в следующее мгновение Дух Океана сильнее сжал свой кулак, и момент был упущен. Человек и дух уже погружались в чёрные воды._  
  
_— Дядя! — закричал Зуко, перегнувшись через перила в исступленной попытке схватить старика. — Дядя, нет! Пожалуйста, только не это! **Дядя**!_  
  
Зуко резко открыл глаза. Сердце диким зверем билось у него в груди, а тело было покрыто холодным потом. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить свои лихорадочные мысли. Это был сон. Просто сон. Это Джао проглотили воды океана. Это Джао ощутил на себе месть Духа Океана.  
  
Но его дядя...  
  
Приступ тошнотворного страха охватил Зуко, и он сел в кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках старика. Дядя. Где был его дядя? Его взгляд наткнулся на знакомую девушку с глазами цвета океана. Он схватил её за тунику и притянул к себе.  
  
— Где мой дядя? — прошипел он, едва сдерживая пламя, норовившее сорваться с кончиков пальцев.  
  
Глаза Катары округлились:  
  
— Я…  
  
Прежде чем она успела ответить, руку Зуко с силой отдернули назад, вынуждая его ослабить хватку. Он с рычанием повернулся к незнакомцу, но его быстро повалили на спину, выбивая из лёгких воздух. Перед глазами заплясали черные пятна. Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки давят на его плечи и ноги, с безжалостной решимостью прижимая его к кровати.  
  
— Нет! — прохрипел Зуко, из последних сил сопротивляясь стражникам. — Отпустите меня! Я должен найти своего дядю! Я должен… — прервался он, судорожно кашляя и глотая воздух. Духи, как же кружится голова…   
  
— Зуко, тебе нужно успокоиться, — с раздражение в голосе сказала Катара. — Ты снова навредишь себе, если продолжишь в том же духе.  
  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — Он моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от темноты в глазах. — Очевидно, что вы исцелили меня только потому, что хотите получить маленький трофей, чтобы заключить сделку с Хозяином Огня!  
  
Катара дёрнулась, как от удара:  
  
— Это не так.  
  
— Разве? — Он свирепо посмотрел ей в глаза, удерживаемый воинами. — Тогда почему я здесь?  
  
Она молча опустила глаза на свои руки.  
  
— Так и думал, — усмехнулся Зуко.  
  
Один из воинов — Зуко заметил, что стражники сменились — ударил его по лицу.  
  
— За языком следи, пацан! — строго сказал воин. — Ты должен быть благодарен, что Вождь Арнук решил сохранить тебе жизнь. Если бы это зависело от племени, ты бы уже гнил в океане вместе со своими кровожадными сородичами.  
  
Зуко размял ноющую челюсть и выдохнул тоненькие струйки дыма через нос. Он уже собирался ответить, когда шкуры, прикрывавшие дверной проём, раздвинулись и в комнату вошла Югода.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — потребовала она, упирая руки в боки.  
  
— Пленник попытался сбежать, — заявил воин, ударивший Зуко.  
  
— Это правда, молодой человек? — спросила Югода, неодобрительно хмурясь на подростка. — А я-то думала, что Вы усвоили урок с первого раза.  
  
Лицо Зуко предательски вспыхнуло. Неожиданно он стал очень рад тяжести мехов на талии и ногах.  
  
Югода переключила свое внимание на двух воинов:  
  
— Ну, чего ждёте? Отпустите его.  
  
— Этот мальчишка опасен! Мы не можем так просто взять и…   
  
— Это мой пациент, Кесук. Поверь мне, он никуда не денется. — Югода лукаво улыбнулась Зуко. — Он прекрасно знает, что с ним будет, если он попытается.  
  
Зуко стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как пылает его лицо. Противная старуха.  
  
Кесук одарил Зуко очередным полным неприязни взглядом, прежде чем убрать руки с его плеч. Последовав его примеру, другой воин отпустил его ноги. Югода улыбнулась им.  
  
— Ну вот, — бодро сказала она, — так-то лучше. Теперь мы с вами поладим.  
  
Тяжёлый взгляд Кесука вернулся к целительнице:  
  
— Югода, возможно, Вы забываете, кто этот мальчишка, — сказал он укоризненным тоном. — Может, сейчас он и Ваш пациент, но он всё ещё наш враг.  
  
В её глазах остался лишь намёк на былую теплоту:  
  
— Мне это прекрасно известно, Кесук.  
  
— Что-то не похоже. — Его рот презрительно скривился. — Вот почему женщины хороши только в целительстве. У вас слишком добрые и слабые сердца.  
  
Катара открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Югода положила руку ей на плечо:  
  
— Если ты так считаешь, Кесук, тогда, возможно, тебе лучше уйти, — сказала Югода. — Очевидно, дом исцеления не место для такого сильного и доблестного воина, как ты.  
  
Если Кесук и услышал сарказм в её словах, то предпочел не отвечать на него тем же. Он недобро на неё посмотрел и выскочил из комнаты, даже не оглянувшись. Другой воин стоял в некотором замешательстве, не зная, последовать ему за ним или нет.  
  
Югода вздохнула:  
  
— Иди, Агута. Видно же, что ты не хочешь здесь находиться.  
  
— Но пленник…  
  
— Останется на месте, — твёрдо сказала Югода. — Не забывай, что Катара тоже училась у Мастера Пакку.  
  
Агута кивнул и вышел. Покорительницы воды выдохнули с облегчением, хотя — стоит заметить — Катара скорее рассерженно фыркнула. Зуко проигнорировал девушку и пристально уставился на пожилую женщину.  
  
— Те мужчины не уважают Вас, — заметил он. — Это из-за того, что Вы целительница?  
  
Она рассмеялась:  
  
— Нет, это из-за того, что я женщина.  
  
Зуко нахмурился. Он никогда не мог понять отношение других народов к женщинам. В Стране Огня каждый по-своему должен был заслужить уважение. Пол не имел к этому никакого отношения, хотя, по правде говоря, мужчин у власти было несколько больше. Впрочем, он знал, что никто и глазом не моргнул бы, если новым Хозяином Огня стала бы женщина, — событие всё более и более вероятное, с учётом того, как развивалась жизнь Зуко.  
  
— Ненавижу, что они смотрят на нас свысока, — процедила Катара, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — ласково сказала Югода. — Пусть эти мужики хвастаются и размахивают копьями сколько угодно, истинная сила же… истинная сила заключается в способности принимать _правильные_ решения, а не только те, которых от тебя ждут. — Она заглянула Зуко в глаза. — Например, исцелить врага, не потому что ты слаба, а потому что ты сильна настолько, чтобы понимать, что поступить так требует честь.  
  
Зуко отвернулся. Сейчас он не хотел слышать о чести.  
  
— Вы не согласны, молодой человек? — продолжила наседать Югода.  
  
Он ничего не ответил.  
  
Катара вздохнула и снова села на подушку рядом с кроватью:  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, эти двое больше не стоят у нас над душой.  
  
— Ты права. — Югода подошла к Зуко. — А теперь, раз уж прерывать нас больше некому, давайте посмотрим, как поживают Ваши ребра.  
  
Не успев даже толком подумать об этом, он схватил её за запястье, прежде чем она успела дотронуться до него. Секундой позже он почувствовал, как кончик ледышки впился ему в шею.  
  
— Отпусти её, — приказала Катара, прищурившись и крепко держа зазубренный кусок льда.  
  
— Не торопись, — отмахнулась от юной покорительницы воды Югода. Она внимательно посмотрела на него, и в её голубых глазах мелькнуло понимание. — Теперь ясно. Вы не любите, когда к Вам прикасаются, верно?  
  
Зуко долго не отводил глаз, но потом отвернулся и отпустил её руку:  
  
— Я хочу знать, где мой дядя.  
  
— Ваш дядя?  
  
— Генерал Айро, — уточнил он и с ненавистью взглянул на Катару. — Он был с вами в Оазисе Духов, это он пытался помешать Джао убить Дух Луны. Ты должна знать, что с ним!  
  
Катара покачала головой и убрала ледышку от его шеи:  
  
— После того как Принцесса Юи стала новым Духом Луны, генерал сказал, что пойдет искать тебя. Мы не видели его после этого. — Она замялась. — М-мне жаль.  
  
Зуко закрыл лицо руками и принялся качать головой из стороны в сторону, как будто это движение могло каким-то образом избавить его от правды, которую он прочитал в её глазах. Дядя искал его — _его_ , — но Зуко поймали. Они ни разу не пересеклись за это время, так что же случилось с его дядей?  
  
— А что насчёт других военнопленных? — спросил он, поднимая лицо от рук и глядя на целительниц неестественно яркими глазами. — Были же и другие, да?  
  
— Со слов Сокки, только несколько рядовых солдатов и покорителей огня, — ответила Катара. — Но никого особенно высокопоставленного. Остатки флота разбежались по тем немногочисленным кораблям, которые ещё держались на плаву, или… — Она замолчала, но ей и не нужно было произносить эти слова. Остальные были убиты.  
  
Зуко сжал пальцы в кулаки так, что костяшки побелели. Получалось, было только два сценария: его дядя либо был убит, либо бежал из города. Вот только Зуко просто не мог — _не хотел_ — смириться с тем, что его дядя мёртв. Он старался не думать об альтернативе. Одна мысль о том, что дядя мог бросить его на растерзание этим людям, причиняла ему невыносимую боль.  
  
Мать исчезла. Отец отправил его в изгнание. А теперь дядя…   
  
_С тех пор, как я потерял сына… Ты мне как сын._  
  
— Нет, — прошептал Зуко, закрывая лицо руками, когда что-то горячее защипало в уголках его глаз.  
  
Он знал, что дядя никогда бы не бросил его. По крайней мере, умышленно. Должно быть, у дяди были свои причины, чтобы уйти, как тогда у его отца не было иного выхода, кроме как отправить его в изгнание. Они не хотели причинить ему боль. Просто он сам всё усложнил для них. Он высказался вне очереди и проявил неуважение к Хозяину Огня, а теперь оказался в руках Северного Племени Воды. Это была не их вина; во всём был виноват только он сам, и именно поэтому Зуко знал, что сам должен с этим разобраться.  
  
«Я найду тебя, Дядя».  
  
Ему было наплевать, сколько времени на это уйдёт. Он сбежит из этого ледяного города и встретится со своим дядей, как и обещал. Тогда всё снова будет в порядке. Всё будет хорошо. Они найдут Аватара, и тогда… тогда, может быть, Зуко сможет вернуться домой. Тогда, может быть, Зуко также сможет воссоединиться со своим отцом, с той лишь разницей, что в этот раз отец не будет смотреть на него как на ничтожество. В этот раз отец должен будет гордиться, потому что Зуко смог преуспеть там, где у остальных не получилось. Он поймает Аватара. Он восстановит свою честь.  
  
Но сначала он должен будет найти своего дядю.  
  
Зуко судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как горло горит от сдерживаемых слёз. Он отказывался плакать на глазах у покорительниц воды. Он уже не ребёнок. Он, может, и был сильным, но ему всё равно было больно. Он путешествовал с дядей почти три года. Теперь он остался один.  
  
— Мой кинжал, — прохрипел Зуко, слегка поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Югодой. — Что вы с ним сделали?  
  
— Зачем тебе это знать? — потребовала Югода, сверля его глазами.  
  
«Не плачь. Не плачь».  
  
— Дядя подарил его мне, когда я был маленьким. Он... — Зуко с трудом сглотнул, — он дорог мне.  
  
Лицо Югоды смягчилось:  
  
— Понимаю. Я прослежу, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.  
  
Он кивнул в знак признательности, а затем посмотрел в другую сторону, но перед этим поймал взгляд широко раскрытых глаз юной покорительницы воды. Внезапно осознав свою слабость, Зуко зло уставился на неё:  
  
— Что? — огрызнулся он. — Это тебе не представление!  
  
— Знаю. Я просто…  
  
— Мне не нужна твоя жалость!  
  
Её глаза сузились:  
  
— А знаешь, ты её и не заслуживаешь! Ты жестокий, ужасный человек! У тебя в голове нет ничего, кроме поимки Аанга! Да твоему дяде, скорее всего, будет лучше без тебя!  
  
— Катара! — воскликнула Югода. — Довольно!  
  
Девушка молча повернулась к ним спиной.  
  
— Простите, Югода, — сказала она, дрожащим от эмоций голосом, — я больше не могу помогать Вам с его исцелением. Видимо, я не настолько сильная.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она вышла из хижины и скрылась из виду за шкурами. Зуко стиснул кулаки, внутренне кипя от злости; раны на сердце заболели сильнее. Он бы никогда не признался в этом, но её слова сильно задели его.  
  
_«Да твоему дяде, скорее всего, будет лучше без тебя!»_  
  
Он зажмурился. Может, она и права, но он всё равно будет искать дядю. Он уже потерял свою мать. Он не позволит дяде так просто исчезнуть из своей жизни. Должен же быть способ сбежать отсюда. Возможно, он мог бы даже снова попробовать, раз уж последний человек, владеющий боевым покорением воды, ушёл. Он был уверен, что найдет где-нибудь одежду, а потом…  
  
Шкуры, прикрывающие вход, снова раздвинулись, и глаза Зуко сузились при виде воинов, входящий в хижину. Их было четверо — высокие сильные мужчины при оружии и бурдюках с водой. Покорители и непокорители. Одним из непокорителей был Илук, тот самый воин, что угрожал Зуко, приставив нож к горлу, и чуть было не убил его ударом по рёбрам. Когда Зуко заметил, что среди них был Кесук, то понял, что что-то не так.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — потребовала Югода, поднимаясь на ноги. — Этот мальчик…   
  
— Этот мальчишка идёт с нами, — перебил её Илук голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
  
— Но…   
  
— Ты достаточно его исцелила, Югода. — Ледяные голубые глаза сузились. — Или ты пойдешь против предводителя воинов?  
  
Пожилая женщина опустила глаза.  
  
Удовлетворившись такой реакцией, Илук швырнул Зуко лохмотья, отдалённо напоминающие тёплую одежду:  
  
— Надень это, — приказал он, — и поживее.  
  
Зуко нахмурился, но сделал, как ему велели, время от времени бросая настороженные взгляды на мужчин. Когда он закончил завязывать последний узел, один из покорителей воды схватил его за руку и втащил в центр группы, блокируя ему возможные пути побега. Даже если бы ему не было так плохо и у него не кружилась бы голова, Зуко знал, что не смог бы одолеть их всех и сбежать.  
  
— Шевелись! — угрюмо приказал покоритель воды.  
  
Зуко подчинился, потому что у него не было выбора, но через какое-то время начал выходить из себя. Он терпеть не мог находиться в неведении.  
  
— Куда вы меня ведёте? — спросил Зуко, поднимая глаза на Илука, идущего во главе группы.  
  
— В Ваш новый дом, Принц Зуко, — ответил воин. — Надеюсь, тюрьма придётся вам по вкусу.


	10. То, что нас разделяет

Зуко едва ли мог сказать, что новое жильё пришлось ему по вкусу. Как и всё в этом городе, камера, в которую его поместили, была полностью сделана изо льда. Толстого льда. В ней не было ни окон, ни дверей, хотя в верхней части стены имелась небольшая щель для циркуляции воздуха.  
  
Насколько он мог судить, чтобы попасть в камеру или выйти из неё, требовался покоритель воды. Поначалу этот дополнительный уровень безопасности не особенно его беспокоил. Как покоритель огня, он был уверен, что сможет использовать своё покорение, чтобы проделать в стене проход. К несчастью, требовалось слишком много энергии, чтобы поддерживать хотя бы самый крошечный огонёк достаточно долго, поэтому он был полностью истощён к тому времени, как проделал дыру, через которую можно было бы пролезть, так что стоявшие снаружи охранники, просто схватили его за руки и втащили обратно. Лёд вернули на место, и Зуко понял, что ему придётся придумать план получше. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не сможет удерживать пламя дольше минуты без головокружения.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Зуко встал с мехового одеяла, служившего ему постелью, и начал привычно расхаживать взад-вперёд. Камера была настолько тесной, что он мог сделать лишь несколько шагов, прежде чем был вынужден разворачиваться. Прожив почти три года на корабле, он привык к замкнутым и тесным пространствам, но здесь всё было по-другому. На корабле у него, по крайней мере, была цель. В этой камере идти было некуда и нечем было нарушить однообразие. Компанию ему составляли только тощее меховое одеяло, ночной горшок и его собственный скверный характер. Охранники даже не утруждались говорить с ним, когда приносили ему еду, если, конечно, так можно было назвать отвратительные помои, которые они ему подавали.  
  
Он стиснул кулаки и уставился на стену, через которую обычно входили его молчаливые посетители. Должен быть способ выбраться из этого места. Он терпеть не мог, когда его заставляли сидеть сложа руки. Бездельничать было попросту не в его характере. Он привык _заниматься_ чем-то: тренироваться, сражаться, учиться — делать хоть что-то. Он бы скорее предпочёл снова оказаться в обществе той бесстыжей старой целительницы, чем сидеть взаперти в этой крошечной тюрьме, как какое-то животное в клетке.  
  
Хуже всего, однако, было то, что он не знал, что с ним будет, если он не придумает, как сбежать, в ближайшее время. Совету воинов не потребуется много времени, чтобы понять, что план использовать его в качестве инструмента переговоров с Хозяином Огня не сработает. Зуко знал своего отца. Как бы больно ни было это признавать, Озай никогда бы не отказался от какого-либо преимущества над врагом только ради спасения изгнанного сына, которого он считал никчёмным.  
  
Его руки дрожали. Он сильнее сжал кулаки — на ладонях появились серповидные вмятины. Он не винил отца. Зуко действительно показал себя никчёмным. Он не смог поймать Аватара, хотя ему много раз представлялась такая возможность, а затем ещё и попался в лапы Северного Племени Воды — и не потому, что героически сражался с кучей покорителей воды, а потому, что был слишком слаб и ранен, чтобы заметить воинов-непокорителей, подкравшихся к нему со спины.  
  
Это было жалко. _Он_ был жалок, но Зуко никогда ещё не позволял неудачам или отсутствию помощи вставать у него на пути. Он просто боялся того, что случится, когда Северное Племя Воды поймёт, что их ценный пленник не так уж ценен. Может, они убьют его, а может, просто оставят гнить в этой камере. Привлекательного в этих вариантах было мало.  
  
«Это не важно, — говорил Зуко себе, продолжая мерить камеру шагами. — Я выберусь отсюда. Мне просто нужно восстановить силы, а потом…»   
  
Звук трескающегося льда заставил его повернуться лицом к стене. У него на лбу появилась складка, когда он увидел, как в камеру вошёл человек с тонкими седыми усами и бородой. Человек запечатал дыру во льду движением запястья. Значит, покоритель воды — и, похоже, высокопоставленный, если судить по качеству окрашенного в синий меха.  
  
Сердце Зуко забилось чаще при мысли, что этот визит может оказаться для него первым настоящим допросом. Он знал, что однажды это произойдёт, и его внутренности скрутило от беспокойства, когда он посмотрел в эти пронзительные голубые глаза. Зуко никогда не был хорошим лжецом, а этот мужчина производил впечатление очень проницательного человека, что принцу совсем не нравилось. Однако вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, Зуко просто настороженно наблюдал за ним. Он уже играл в эту игру. Он знал, что лучше не торопиться с первым шагом.  
  
— Так значит, ты принц Народа Огня, — констатировал мужчина, осматривая его с ног до головы. — О, прошу прощения. _Изгнанный_ принц.  
  
Зуко стиснул зубы. Выходит, этот мужчина знал, что он больше не наследник трона Страны Огня. Это могло стать проблемой. Насколько Зуко мог судить, большая часть Северного Племени Воды понятия не имела о политической ситуации во внешнем мире. Они спрятались за своими стенами и открыли глаза на правду только тогда, когда война постучала в их двери. Но этот мужчина был другим. Зуко понимал, что ему придётся действовать осторожно.  
  
Старый покоритель воды соорудил табурет изо льда и сел с весьма непринуждённым видом.  
  
— Меня зовут Пакку, — сказал он. Помолчав, он вопросительно поднял бровь. — Садиться собираешься или так и будешь стоять как дурак, чтобы у меня от тебя шея разболелась?  
  
Зуко покраснел и, скрестив ноги, сел на одеяло, внезапно почувствовав себя семилетним ребёнком, которого мастер Мицуто отчитывал за то, что он не использовал правильные дыхательные техники. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что этот человек не был его старым учителем покорения огня и что ему самому шестнадцать лет — он уже настоящий воин. Показать слабость или покорность, в любом её проявлении, было плохой идеей.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, — продолжил Пакку, по-видимому, удовлетворившись тем, что ему больше не приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть на принца, — меня зовут Пакку, и я лидер и наставник покорителей воды этого племени. Я также один из советников вождя. — Он снова сделал паузу, а затем его голос зазвучал с опасным добродушием: — Ты очень усложнил нам жизнь, Принц Зуко. Тебе это известно?  
  
Зуко сглотнул. Он хотел бы сказать, что не просил, чтобы его взяли в плен, и ещё парочку ласковых, но молчание было его лучшей защитой. Если он заговорит, то даст этому человеку возможность воспользоваться ситуацией. Азула раз за разом показывала ему, как легко он попадается в словесные ловушки. Он не собирался повторять эту ошибку снова. Нет уж, лучше перестраховаться.  
  
Пакку, кажется, совсем не был разочарован молчанием Зуко. Он наклонился вперёд, до пугающего пристально смотря принцу в глаза:  
  
— Хочешь знать, что совет воинов обсуждал последние три дня, Принц Зуко?  
  
— Ну, раз уж Вы в этой камере, полагаю, что меня.  
  
«Болван. Лучше вообще рот не открывай!»  
  
Пакку улыбнулся в ответ на сарказм принца, хотя и криво:  
  
— Ты прав. Мы обсуждали тебя. Или, правильнее сказать, мы обсуждали, что с тобой делать. — Он сцепил пальцы на коленях, всё ещё пристально наблюдая за подростком. — Видишь ли, держать тебя в плену оказалось для нас несколько проблемным. Илук считает, что мы можем использовать тебя в переговорах о перемирии с Хозяином Огня. Я же думаю, что это маловероятно, учитывая, что Хозяин Огня изгнал тебя. Тем не менее это убедительный аргумент, и он вызвал много разногласий внутри племени. Некоторые из воинов боятся, что, удерживая тебя здесь, мы напрашиваемся на ещё одну атаку со стороны Народа Огня, несмотря на твое изгнание. Они бы предпочли, чтобы тебя убили или отправили в Царство Земли, где бы кто-то другой разбирался с тобой и другими военнопленными.  
  
Зуко стиснул зубы:  
  
— И зачем Вы мне это говорите?  
  
— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты понял всю шаткость своего положения. — Старик снова сухо улыбнулся. — Я также хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько утомительны хлопоты, которые ты создал для моего племени своей безрассудной тупостью, попытавшись проникнуть в заведомо вражеский город, когда в нём велась битва и риск оказаться в плену был высок.  
  
Глаза Зуко вспыхнули:  
  
— Думаете, я не знал этого? Думаете, я не понимал, на что иду?  
  
— Очевидно, не знал, учитывая, что позволил себе попасться.  
  
Он стиснул зубы так, что заходили желваки.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, старик.  
  
— Может, просветишь меня?  
  
Зуко держал рот на замке. Он не собирался заглатывать наживку, особенно не будучи уверенным, что именно этот человек пытается из него вытащить.  
  
Пакку задумчиво смотрел на него:  
  
— Знаешь, твой дядя никогда не был таким несговорчивым.  
  
Его сердце пустилось в бешеный ритм, а в горле пересохло.  
  
— Мой дядя? О чём Вы? Какое он имеет к этому отношение?  
  
В пронзительных голубых глазах появился непонятный блеск.  
  
— Ах, кажется я попал по больному.  
  
Зуко слишком поздно понял свою ошибку. Не лгали ли ему Югода и Катара? Может быть, его дядю тоже схватили. Может быть, всё то время, что Зуко отлеживался в доме исцеления, воины допрашивали Айро. Внутри всё сжалось, но лицо искривилось от гнева.  
  
— Что вы сделали с моим дядей? — потребовал он, чуть наклонившись вперед, словно готовясь к атаке. — Если вы его хоть пальцем тронули, клянусь…  
  
— Успокойся, Принц Зуко, — невозмутимо сказал Пакку. — Мне доводилось иметь дело с Генералом Айро в прошлом. В этом нет ничего удивительного. Война продолжается уже сто лет, и твой дядя провел множество сражений, прежде чем потерпел поражение под Ба Синг Се.  
  
— Значит, его не… его не…   
  
— Его не схватило Северное Племя Воды, если ты об этом.  
  
Зуко не смог скрыть своего облегчения, что, разумеется, не упустил Пакку.  
  
— Он тебе очень дорог, не так ли? — заметил старик.  
  
— Это ещё что за вопрос? — оскалился Зуко, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Очень простой вопрос, но и этого ответа будет достаточно. Я доволен.  
  
Зуко прищурился:  
  
— Доволен чем?  
  
— Это уже моё дело. — Пакку поднялся со своего табурета и позволил тому растечься по ледяному полу. — О, и ты, возможно, захочешь воздержаться от дальнейших попыток побега. Как я уже сказал, твоё положение в этом племени очень шаткое. Если ты продолжишь доставлять трудности охране, боюсь, даже я не смогу тебя защитить. Опасный пленник — это пленник, которого не стоит держать. Понял?  
  
— Да, — процедил Зуко сквозь зубы.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Пакку развернулся и вышел из камеры, запечатав за собой стену, так что Зуко остался стоять, уставившись на глыбу льда. Снова остаться в одиночестве было почти облегчением, но Зуко не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения, от которого всё сжалось внутри. Это был очень странный допрос. Он ненавидел себя за то, что до сих пор понятия не имел, что именно старый покоритель воды пытался узнать.  
  
— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он.  
  
Ему не показалось, что он сообщил какую-то конкретную информацию, но, по-видимому, выдал достаточно, чтобы старик остался доволен. Это нервировало.  
  
Он прислонился к ледяной стене; холод проникал сквозь выданную ему одежду и пробирался ему под кожу. Не то чтобы ответ был особенно утешительным, но любое знание было лучше, чем воображаемые сценарии, которые предлагал его разум. Теперь он понимал, что должен быть очень осторожен, планируя побег с севера. Пакку предупредил его — неожиданно, но тем не менее искренне. Зуко должен быть терпеливым и дождаться подходящего момента, если хочет выбраться отсюда живым — он определённо не планировал оставаться в этой замерзшей лачуге.  
  
«Я что-нибудь придумаю».   
  
Он должен выбраться отсюда. Он должен найти дядю, а потом закончить свою миссию и поймать Аватара.  
  
«Аанга», — напомнил голос в его голове.   
  
Зуко отмахнулся от этой мысли. Может, когда-то он и позволял себе отвлечься на дружелюбие и кажущуюся невинность мальчишки, но не теперь. Зуко видел разрушения, устроенные Аватаром. Даже сейчас, стоило ему сомкнуть веки, перед глазами стояли разбитые корабли, мерцающие, как призрачные обломки в серебряном свете луны, и тела, плавающие в воде как какое-то гротескное подношение Духу Океана. Такое не забудешь.  
  
«Но он помог тебе, — настаивал тот же голос. — Он спас тебе жизнь и даже заступился за тебя перед Северным Племенем Воды. И ты это знаешь».   
  
Зуко закрыл глаза. Это не имело значения. Он знал, в чём состоит его долг. Он знал, что должен сделать. Он был принцем Страны Огня и должен был защитить свой народ. Он не допустит, чтобы смерть этих солдат была напрасной.  


***

  
Это был последний день Аанга и его друзей под защитой стен Северного Племени Воды. Завтра они отправятся на базу Царства Земли, где к ним приставят охранника, который сопроводит их в Омашу, чтобы Аанг смог обучаться покорению земли у Царя Буми. Всё шло хорошо, вот только Аанг до сих пор чувствовал себя отвратительно. Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Зуко перевели из дома исцеления в тюрьму, и хотя Аанг умолял стражу и даже Вождя Арнука позволить ему увидеть принца, никто так и не разрешил ему войти в камеру. Аангу было безопаснее держаться от него подальше — решили они. Принц Зуко был слишком непредсказуем — они не могли позволить себе рисковать, когда дело касалось Аватара. Они были уверены, что Аанг поймёт.  
  
Аанг понял, но это не означало, что он был доволен этим решением. Он не верил, что Зуко обидит его; впрочем, больше его беспокоили слухи о том, что племя собиралось сделать с принцем. Ему не хотелось думать, что Вождь Арнук позволит казнить Зуко или отправить его в Царство Земли, чтобы с ним разобрались там, но Аанг во всех красках помнил, как другие воины смотрели на парня так, словно Зуко был монстром, которого нужно уничтожить. Словно его не считали за человека и не видели в нём никакой ценности, за исключением тактического преимущества, которое потенциально могло получить племя.  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Аанг задумывался о том, чтобы лично вломиться в тюрьму и самому вызволить оттуда принца, — Аанг тайно обдумывал это уже несколько дней. Да, Зуко был из Народа Огня. Да, он был их врагом, но Аанг знал, что Зуко никогда бы и ногой не ступил на земли Северного Племени Воды, если бы Аанг не учился здесь покорению воды. Принц всего лишь пытался захватить его в плен, и даже при этом никогда не пытался причинить боль Аангу, если мог избежать этого, даже исцелил его после побега из крепости Похуай.  
  
Но теперь в плену был Зуко. Аанг не мог отделаться от чувства, что должен что-то сделать.  
  
— Вот ты где!  
  
Он поднял глаза. Сокка большими шагами подошёл к тому месту, где он сидел, прислонившись к Аппе.  
  
— Привет, Сокка, — с тяжёлым вздохом поприветствовал его Аанг, не в силах скрыть внутреннее волнение. — Где Катара?  
  
— Всё ещё занимается с Югодой.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Сокка нахмурился:  
  
— Ты в порядке? Ты какой-то притихший в последнее время.  
  
Аанг прижал колени к груди:  
  
— Просто размышлял, вот и всё.  
  
— Я тоже, — признался Сокка. — О сражении и… Юи.  
  
Аанг почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце, но, не дрогнув, выдержал взгляд своего друга:  
  
— Она всё ещё с нами, Сокка. Ты ведь знаешь это, да?  
  
— Знаю, знаю.  
  
Повисло молчание, и мальчики задумались каждый о своём. Секунду спустя Сокка взял себя в руки и снова переключил внимание на Аанга, как будто только сейчас вспомнил, как они вообще дошли до разговора о Юи.  
  
— Так что тебя гложет? — спросил Сокка, садясь рядом с Аангом.  
  
Аанг вздохнул:  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о Зуко.  
  
— О Зуко? Почему?  
  
— Потому что не думаю, что здесь он в безопасности, и не могу избавиться от мысли, что это моя вина, что его поймали.  
  
Брови Сокки поползли на лоб:  
  
— Серьёзно, Аанг, я, конечно, знаю, что покорители воздуха все из себя такие миролюбивые и уважающие жизнь, но речь о Зуко. _Зуко_. Ну знаешь, парень, который постоянно пытался нас убить с тех самых пор, как ты появился из айсберга? Ты радоваться должен, что его держат взаперти. По крайней мере, теперь он не может нас преследовать.  
  
Аанг покачал головой:  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Тебя не было с нами в той пещере. Я правда не думаю, что он хочет кому-то навредить.  
  
— Конечно, если не считать все наши встречи, в каждую из которых он кидался в нас огнём.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — повторил Аанг, крепче прижимая колени к груди.  
  
На лбу Сокки появилась складка:  
  
— Ты это серьезно, да? Ты действительно беспокоишься об этом придурке.  
  
— Ты видел, как они с ним обращались, хотя было очевидно, что он ранен. Илук чуть не убил его. Если бы не Катара и Югода, он, вероятно, был бы уже мёртв. Как я могу просто бросить его здесь, зная, что он в опасности и некому его защитить?  
  
Сокка неуютно поёжился:  
  
— Ладно, да, признаю, что Илук и некоторые другие воины могли бы посоревноваться даже с Зуко за звание главного придурка, но ты ничего не можешь сделать, Аанг. Может, тебе жаль Зуко, может, ты даже чувствуешь вину, но Катара права. Не ты же заставил Зуко последовать за тобой сюда. Он сам виноват, что его поймали. Ты не можешь вмешиваться в это.  
  
— Но мне всё равно кажется это неправильным.  
  
— Это не значит, что тебе нужно вмешиваться в решения Вождя Арнука.  
  
Аанг пропустил это замечание мимо ушей и сжал кулаки:  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы они позволили мне увидеть его. По крайней мере, тогда я смогу узнать, в порядке ли он, но они даже не подпускают меня к его камере!  
  
Сокка шумно выдохнул:  
  
— Тебе правда так важно знать, что Зуко в безопасности?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Аанг озадаченно моргнул:  
  
— Подожди-ка, что?  
  
— Я говорю, ладно. Давай сделаем это.  
  
— Э-э, что сделаем?  
  
Сокка ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Я помогу тебе добиться аудиенции с Принцем Придурком, вот что.  
  
Аанг набросился на него с объятиями.  
  
— Спасибо! — выдохнул он.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не радовался раньше времени, — ответил Сокка, освобождаясь из объятий Аанга и поднимаясь на ноги. — Я сказал, что помогу тебе, но это ещё не значит, что всё получится. Охранники всё равно могут отказать тебе.  
  
— Получится, — решительно сказал Аанг. —Твои планы всегда работают.  
  
Они на мгновение задумались над этим заявлением и решили не обращать внимания на то, сколько раз планы Сокки проваливались, шли наперекосяк, летели к Коху… Уж лучше сохранять оптимистичный настрой.  
  
В конечном счёте Аанг оказался прав, доверившись способностям своего друга плести интриги. Взятка, немного сомнительно добытого алкоголя, несколько партий в кости, и ледяная стена, ведущая в камеру Зуко, открылась. Сокка предпочёл остаться снаружи и составить компанию воинам, или, если быть точнее, проследить, чтобы больше никто не узнал об этом маленьком свидании, так что Аангу пришлось идти в камеру одному. А Аангу именно это и было нужно. Не теряя времени, он шагнул в помещение, помня, что стражники дали ему только десять минут.  
  
Зуко сидел на тонком потрёпанном одеяле. Мгновение мальчики просто таращились друг на друга, пока ледяная стена не сомкнулась за спиной Аанга. Тогда глаза принца сузились, и Аанг почувствовал, как от него исходят волны жара, вызванные едва сжерживаемыми эмоциями.  
  
— Ты, — прорычал Зуко, сжимая кулаки. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Аанг шагнул вперёд:  
  
— Я пришёл узнать, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Никто из воинов не пускал меня к тебе с тех пор, как тебя перевели сюда, и я…   
  
Смех, полный горечи, заставил Аанга замолчать.  
  
— Я не верю в это, — сказал Зуко, скривив губы. — Я не верю _тебе_.  
  
— О ч-чём ты?  
  
Зуко посмотрел на него с такой неприкрытой ненавистью, что Аанг даже попятился.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что можешь просто заявиться сюда и вести себя так, будто между нами всё в порядке после того, что ты сделал? Что мне нужна будет помощь, не говоря уже о заботе, от _тебя_?  
  
На лбу Аанга появилась складка:  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Ты убил их! — крикнул Зуко, ударяя кулаком по полу. — Моих людей! Мою команду! Лейтенанта Джи, Томоки, Кана! Их больше нет, и всё из-за тебя! Ты всех убил!  
  
Аанг отшатнулся как от удара:  
  
— Я… Я не…  
  
— Даже не пытайся отрицать! — оскалился Зуко, поднимаясь на ноги и размахивая рукой в воздухе. — Я видел трупы! Я видел корабли! Никакая армия Племени Воды не смогла бы такого сделать, но ты… ты определенно мог.  
  
— Это был не я! — воскликнул Аанг. — Дух Океана…   
  
— Не смей обвинять в этом Духа Океана! Эта _тварь_ только хотела отомстить за смерть Духа Луны — ей бы хватило смерти одного Джао. Но ты… ты хотел навредить самому Народу Огня! Ты уничтожил те корабли! Ты убил тех людей!  
  
— Нет! — качал головой Аанг, на глазах у него выступили горячие слёзы. — Ты не понимаешь. Я был в состоянии Аватара. Я не могу его контролировать. Просто…  
  
— Значит, тебе вообще не стоило входить в состояние Аватара!  
  
Повисла напряжённая тишина.  
  
Аанг опустил глаза, слёзы текли по его щекам:  
  
— Я ничего не мог с этим поделать, — прошептал он. — Я был так зол. Дух Луны была мертва, покорители воды были беззащитны, а Народ Огня наводнил город.  
  
— Так что ты решил слиться с Духом Океана и убить всех?  
  
— Я же сказал, что это был не я! — возразил Аанг, сжимая кулаки. — Я никогда не хотел вредить _хоть кому-то_ , но Народ Огня уничтожил Дух Луны, и я…   
  
— Адмирал Джао не Народ Огня!  
  
Снова наступило тягостное молчание, и мальчики уставились друг на друга — Зуко сверлил Аанга взглядом, а тот лишь выглядел обеспокоенно и уязвлённо. Затем принц повернулся спиной к Аангу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что большая часть армии и флота Народа Огня состоит из мобилизованных солдат? — тихо спросил Зуко, всё ещё стоя к Аангу спиной. — Каждая семья Народа Огня, независимо от своего положения, должна отправить хотя бы одного человека на службу. Служить своей стране считается большой честью, но всем известно, что будут последствия, если отказаться.  
  
Внутри у Аанга словно что-то перевернулось. Внезапно он почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
Зуко повернулся и посмотрел на Аанга, твёрдо смотря ему в глаза:  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что я говорю, Аватар? Некоторые из людей, погибших во время осады, даже не хотели здесь находиться. Они с удовольствием остались бы дома со своими семьями, но вместо этого им пришлось бороться с монстром, от которого они даже не могли защититься. Им пришлось бороться с _тобой_.  
  
— Я не… Я просто пытался защитить Северное Племя Воды.  
  
— Что ж, поздравляю, потому что ты убил сотни мужчин и женщин в процессе.  
  
По щеке Аанга скатилась ещё одна слеза.  
  
— Я был не я, — прошептал он. — Это не мог быть я.  
  
Зуко фыркнул с отвращением:  
  
— Отрицай это сколько угодно, но ничто не изменит тот факт, что эти люди мертвы из-за того, что ты решил призвать Духа Океана.  
  
Аанг не мог поверить в это, отказывался поверить в это, но от правды, смотрящей на него из бледно-золотых глаз, скрыться было некуда. Он вошёл в состояние Аватара. Он призвал Духа Океана, и хотя сам он никогда никому не хотел навредить, именно его тело управляло смертоносной массой воды, которая разорвала корабли Народа Огня на части и смыла солдат из города.  
  
— Нет. — Аанг упал на колени, закрывая лицо руками. — Нет, нет, нет.  
  
Это был не он. Это был Дух Океана. Его контролировало состояние Аватара. Не могло быть, что _он сам_ хотел убить тех людей. Он лишь пытался защитить Северное Племя Воды. Он лишь пытался отогнать корабли. Он никогда — _никогда_ — не хотел убивать.  
  
— Это не может быть правдой, — пробормотал Аанг с болью в голосе, слегка подрагивая от бурлящих внутри чувств. — Просто не может.  
  
Зуко ничего не ответил, но суровое выражение на его лице говорило громче любых слов. Было очевидно, что он винил Аанга в смерти солдат Народа Огня. Также было ясно, что он ненавидел его за это.  
  
Аанг с мольбой потянулся к принцу:  
  
— Зуко, ты знаешь, что я бы никогда…  
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне! — прошипел Зуко, делая шаг назад. — Даже не разговаривай со мной!  
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет! Меня просто тошнит от того, что ты не можешь взять на себя ответственность за то, что натворил! Даже смотреть на тебя сейчас не могу!  
  
Аанг прикусил свою дрожащую губу, пытаясь сдержать всхлип.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я просто…   
  
Зуко зарычал, и с его кулаков сорвались языки пламени, опасно мерцая оранжевыми вспышками.  
  
— Проваливай, — с хрипом приказал он.  
  
— Но…   
  
— _Сейчас же_!  
  
— Зуко, ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, просто…   
  
Поток огня хлынул мимо лица Аанга, и он почувствовал, как жар пламени коснулся его щеки. Он уставился на принца широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Уходи, — процедил Зуко, — или клянусь, я заставлю тебя страдать за каждую жизнь, что ты отнял.  
  
Аанг попытался сглотнуть комок в горле. Его щёки были мокрыми от слёз, а живот скрутило чувством вины, но сильнее всего чувствовалась боль в сердце. Это был мальчик, который спас его — _исцелил_ его, — а теперь в его бледно-золотых глазах не было ничего, кроме злости и ненависти. Он как будто вернулся к их первой встрече.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Аанг. — Мне правда очень жаль. Я не хотел навредить тем людям. Уж точно не так.  
  
— Но навредил.  
  
Аанг зажмурил глаза. Может быть. Может быть, и нет. Было слишком больно. Он не хотел думать об этом.  
  
Зуко тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Довольно. Просто уходи, Аватар.  
  
По щекам Аанга покатились новые слёзы:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.  
  
Их глаза встретились, полные эмоций и невысказанных слов. Затем Зуко повернулся к Аангу спиной, и хотя до него можно было дотянуться рукой, было чувство, будто между ними разверзлась огромная пропасть.  
  
— Всё уважение, которое у меня к тебе было, исчезло в тот момент, когда ты решил убить мой народ таким подлым способом, — прямо сказал Зуко. — Нападение на север вообще не должно было случиться, а Джао полный идиот, раз решил попытаться уничтожить Дух Луны, но это не давало тебе никакого права убить этих солдат, даже не дав им шанса защитить себя. Это было жестоко и неправильно. Если так ты собираешься сохранять равновесие, Аватар, то я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
  
От этих слов у Аанга всё внутри похолодело. Прежде чем он успел ответить, ледяная стена сползла вниз и в комнату вошёл один из стражников.  
  
— Время вышло, Аватар Аанг.  
  
Аанг продолжал смотреть на Зуко с пола, но принц так и не повернулся к нему. Он словно снова оказался на поляне после побега из крепости Похуай, только на этот раз огненного шара не было. С каждым ударом сердца Аангу казалось, что оно разрывается на части в его груди.  
  
_Если бы мы знали друг друга, может, мы и подружились бы?_  
  
Ответом было нет. Теперь, после всего, что они пережили вместе, ответ по-прежнему был отрицательным. Закрыв глаза, Аанг поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу. Он остановился на пороге, оглянувшись на гордую фигуру принца Народа Огня.  
  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Аанг. — Я знаю, что это ничего не меняет, но мне жаль. Я действительно не хотел убивать этих солдат.  
  
Плечи Зуко напряглись, но он не двинулся с места и ничего не сказал. Аанг вздохнул и вышел из камеры вслед за стражником. Звук запечатывания ледяной стены был подобен удару ножа в сердце, но в этот раз слёз не последовало.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Сокка, заметив выражение лица Аанга.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Аанг.  
  
— Что случилось? Этот придурок пытался обидеть тебя?  
  
Аанг покачал головой.  
  
— А что тогда?  
  
— Думаю, я сам причинил себе боль.  
  
Сокка поморщился:  
  
— Э-э, ладно, в этом, конечно, нет смысла, но как скажешь.  
  
Аанг ничего не ответил. Он пытался не думать о том, что сказал ему Зуко, всё ещё пытаясь заверить себя, что смерти солдат Народа Огня были не на его совести. Вот только он не мог избавиться от настойчивого шёпота, проникающего в его мысли, словно крупинки песка, струящиеся с чьих-то невидимых ладоней.  
  
«Это было жестоко и неправильно. Если так ты собираешься сохранять равновесие, Аватар, то я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего».   
  
Аанг зажмурился. Может, Зуко был прав, а может, и нет. Как бы там ни было, Аанг понимал, что так не может больше продолжаться. Может, он и не мог спасти дружбу, которая начала между ними завязываться, но, по крайней мере, кое-что сделать правильно он мог.  
  
Сегодня ночью он устроит Принцу Зуко побег из тюрьмы.  


***

  
Зуко долго не мог заснуть, и когда это у него наконец получилось, спал он беспокойно: ворочался и метался на одеяле, мучимый эмоциями, которые не мог усмирить даже сон. Так он и почувствовал, что с ним в камере есть кто-то ещё. Его глаза распахнулись, и он сел с огненным шаром в руке, чтобы застать незваного гостя врасплох, но увидел лишь свою тень на ледяной стене. Затем он заметил большую щель в передней стене, которая позволяла ему выглянуть в коридор.  
  
— Это ещё что? — хмуро пробормотал он.  
  
Его коленка наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз и увидел сложенный кусок пергамента, лежащий под кинжалом искусной работы. Сердце Зуко забилось быстрее, когда он сомкнул пальцы на резной поверхности рукояти, знакомой на ощупь. Ему не нужно было доставать кинжал из ножен, чтобы знать, что на нём выгравировано.  
  
— Никогда не сдавайся без боя, — прошептал Зуко, закрывая глаза. — Дядя.  
  
На мгновение его охватила сильная тоска, но он взял себя в руки секундой позже и сунул кинжал в сапог. Подняв пергамент с пола, он развернул его и пробежался глазами по тексту. Почерк был незнакомый, но слова заставили его задрожать от недоумения. Кто-то хотел помочь ему сбежать.  
  
Зуко оглянулся на открытый проход и, приняв решение, спрятал записку в карман. Он осторожно выбрался из камеры и остановился, заметив развалившихся на полу охранников. Выходит, автор анонимной записки не лгал: путь для него действительно был расчищен.  
  
Зная, что нельзя терять ни секунды, Зуко покинул тюрьму и, следуя инструкциям в записке, отправился на окраину города, где, по словам его благодетеля, его ждало транспортное средство. В этот поздний час город патрулировали всего несколько воинов, и не попадаться им на глаза было легко. В мгновение ока Зуко оказался в назначенном месте, почти уверенный, что не найдет ничего, кроме голого льда. Вопреки ожиданиям, он увидел на берегу небольшой, но прочный плот, которым легко мог управлять один человек. На плоту лежали мешок с провизией, приличный запас воды, весло на случай, если ветер стихнет, и шкуры, чтобы он не замерз. Там также был ещё один лист пергамента.  
  
Зуко взял записку и нахмурился, когда кость белого лотоса выпала из её складок. Он поймал деревянную фишку и взглянул на текст.  
  
— Древний путь приведёт тебя к тому, что ты ищешь, — прочитал он вслух. — Если ты мудр, то никогда не вернёшься в это место.  
  
Зуко закатил глаза. Запутанная загадка и бесполезное предупреждение — как будто он снова вернулся к дяде. Впрочем, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что всё это значит. Сейчас же он должен сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
  
Спрятав кость в карман, Зуко спустил плот на воду, запрыгнул наверх и взялся за верёвку, чтобы управлять парусом. Он пытался не думать обо всех незаконченных делах, которые он оставлял за спиной, о провалах и боли, и особенно о мальчике, который со слезами на глазах прошептал, что не хочет, чтобы Зуко его ненавидел. Принц закрыл глаза, вдохнул холодный солёный воздух, позволяя тому принести с собой чувство свободы и цель.  
  
Пришло время двигаться вперёд. Пришло время найти дядю.  


***

  
Камера была пуста. Аанг уставился на тощую шкуру на полу, на которой остались следы там, где лежало тело. Его сердце сжалось, когда до него дошла правда. Зуко сбежал.  
  
— Я опоздал, — прошептал Аанг, внезапно почувствовав, как вся энергия покинула его тело.  
  
Каким-то образом у Зуко получилось сбежать самостоятельно, и теперь Аанг не узнает, смог бы он наладить их отношения или нет. Это было неприятным открытием, но Аанг не мог отказать принцу в свободе. Он был рад, что Зуко смог выбраться на свободу, даже если это означало, что Аанг потерял возможность поговорить с ним.  
  
— Надеюсь, что в следующий раз мы встретимся при лучших обстоятельствах, — пробормотал Аанг пустой камере.  
  
Потому что он знал, что следующий раз будет. По правде говоря, он на это рассчитывал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо прекрасной Ttruth, без которой всё было бы намного дольше и болезненнее.


End file.
